EVERY BREATH YOU TAKE
by Hitomi95
Summary: Aclaración : Ni Glee , ni sus personajes me pertenecen. A veces nos enamoramos de la persona correctamente incorrecta, pero que pasaría si un día amanece al costado tuyo la persona ideal pasar el resto de tu vida; lástima que en esta ocasión no sea así. Yo la amaba, ella me amaba a mí. Éramos la una para la otra lástima que tenga que destruirla aunque eso me destruya a mí
1. En mi pasado está ella

Aclaración : Ni Glee , ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**I . En mi pasado està ella**

Las tragedias griegas hablaban del destino inexorable. De cómo los dioses jugaban con los mortales como si fueran títeres. Después de tanto tiempo puedo asegurar que conozco la maldad de las personas.

Nací y crecí en Estados Unidos, rodeada de todas las necesidades básicas. Soy becada en una de las mejores instituciones; por cosas de la vida conocí a una chica que tenía que amar y odiar: Santana Lopez.

La descripción que siempre han dado de mí es la misma, fuerte por fuera, frágil por dentro .Jamás me sentí una chica con suerte, siempre fui la última opción en todo: en mi familia, en el colegio. Hasta que con esfuerzo logre conseguir una beca, pero no lo hice por estudiar si no para irme lejos de mi madre y su odio que tenía hacia la familia Lopez. No sabía muchos detalles del porqué de su rencor hacia ellos, solamente que la dueña de todo ello es su hermana: Maritza Corcoran, la madre de Santana.

Nunca supe que era tener un padre porqué siempre fuimos solamente mi madre y yo. Y si habrá existido en mi vida jamás lo conocí. A mi madre no le gusta hablar de él. Pienso que él le hizo mucho daño y a ella le duele recordarlo.

Mi pasado no es el mejor, pero ella está en mi pasado y quizás es mi futuro.

Hace 4 años…

Era el inicio de las clases y yo me había olvidado de mí libro de historia así que tenía que ir por el hacía a mi dormitorio, pero el inconveniente era que no podía estar rondando por los dormitorios en horario de clases. Al ser una chica nueva no podía decirle a nadie que me ayudara así que me escabullí.

Lo único que separa los dormitorios de los salones es un pequeño parque con una fuente en el miedo, quizás fue el nerviosismo o mi torpeza quien desato una cadena de sucesos de nunca acabar.

Escapando del aula hacia mi cuarto encontré al amor de mi vida, ahí empapada en aquella fuente, ella me ayudo, esa chica con esos ojos como la noche, con esa sonrisa tan especial y ese look de chica rebelde, pero única entre todas, esa chica me robo el aliento y el corazón en tan solo 20 segundos no hay duda que la vida si tiene sus caprichos.

Ahí realmente comenzó toda esta historia que ni yo misma se si quiero que acabe o siga.

-¿Estas bien? – se había quedado hipnotizada mirando a la chica de la fuente

-Sí, esta... estoy bien – no sabía dónde esconderse, esos ojos como la noche no dejaban de mirarla con tanta dulzura

Me alegro, disculpa que no me haya presentado soy Santana L… soy San – le sonrió, no quería mencionar su apellido, siempre que lo hacía, las chicas la trataban distinto y no quería que eso pasara con ese bello ángel de ojos color miel.

Mucho gusto San, soy Rachel– al igual que Santana, Rachel prefirió no decir su apellido.

Eres nueva ¿no? jamás te había visto será mejor que te lleve a tu dormitorio o no te dejaran pasar así a tu clase.

Cierto – mirándose – estoy hecha un desastre, pero no quiero robarte más tiempo seguro tienes que ir a tu salón.

La verdad no – rascándose la cabeza – recién acabo de llegar y solo fui a mi dormitorio a dejar mis cosas y salí a dar una vuelta la verdad no pensaba encontrar un ángel conmigo.

Gracias – sonrojándose – vamos-dijo caminando delante de Santana para guiarla.

Ese efecto le había dado risa a Santana. No pensaba de mala manera sobre Rachel había quedado encantada con su forma de ser la sentía diferente al resto de chicas que asistía a ese sitio.

Mientras iban caminando con Rachel se quedó pensando por un momento en su familia. Realmente los extrañaba mucho, pero tenía que asistir cada año para poder lograr obtener un buen lugar en la vida real.

Todo el mundo decía que ella era muy parecida a su padre en la manera de ser, pero en lo físico no se parecía a ninguno. Su madre siempre le decía: Has sacado los rasgos latinos de la familia de tu padre lo cual era cierto. La relación con ellos era perfecta aunque no viera mucho a su padre por su trabajo, él lograba darle aunque sea un poco tiempo en sus vacaciones de verano. Con su madre no era diferente sin lugar a duda, ella era su adoración.

Eran prácticamente una familia modelo.

Cursaba su penúltimo año en la secundaria después de ellos decidiría si trabajaría con su papá en sus empresas o estudiara para orientarse mejor aún no lo decidía. A pesar de tener diecisiete años había sido adelanta un grado. En su corta edad se preguntaba que era el amor y cuando llegaría esa persona que pusiera su mundo de cabeza, pero todavía no llegaba y tampoco aceleraba ese momento. Siempre decía que sería único.

Sus padres sabían de sus preferencias, la habían aceptado como era esperando que escogiera a alguien de la misma clase económica que ellos, pero la vida le estaba poniendo a alguien que le estaba prohibido.

Lo prohibido es mil veces mejor – termino de pensar antes de llegar a una puerta de color caoba igual que las demás, pero diferente por el número: Trecientos dieciocho. Era su habitación. Miro a Rachel, se dio cuenta que ese año no sería igual a los demás.

-Después de todo, esta vez, solo esta vez ame al destino – pensaron lo mismo al mirarse y sonreírse como dos niñas pequeñas que habían conseguido lo que tanto querían.


	2. Capitulo II

**Aclaración : Ni Glee , ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Aclaración**** 2 : He tenido que cambiar algunas cosas del primer capitulo para que todo quede en orden.**

**Hola a todo el mundo , muchas gracias por los reviews , es la primera vez que publico una historia usualmente lo hacia como hobby , pero dicidi publicarlo y me encanta saber de sus opiniones , gracias a todos ¡wuju!**

**MacielSL : El destino a veces es un asco , gracias por comentar & ser la primera en hacerlo :)**

**Fabiola de santana : ¡Muchas gracias! Tratare actualizar de dos a tres veces por semana , besos c:**

**Kurt : La verdad aún no te puedo responder esa pregunta , si te digo que la historia sera absolutamente Pezberry o Brittana seria una total mentira.**

* * *

**El regreso de las hermanas Fabray- Pierce & Lord Tubbington **

Londres

Las personas iban y venían de un largo pasillo, al pasar por ahí podían ver a dos rubias que parecían estar esperando un anuncio.

Vuelo 129 con destino Los angeles-Estados unidos, por favor abordar por la puerta 4 - Se escuchó de pronto por todo ese largo corredor

-Britt, es nuestro vuelo, vamos – Menciono la chica de ojos esmeraldas, al mismo tiempo que se daba media vuelta para poder agarrar su maleta y mirar fijamente a su hermana

-Sí, ya lo escuche Q, no tienes que ponerme mas nerviosa de lo que estoy, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez .No imagine volver a verla – Respondió imitando la acción de su hermana para comenzar a andar.

-No solo tú lo estas, me llamado Tina en la mañana para saber cuándo seria nuestra llegada y bla, bla ,bla pero eso no es lo importante. Ha ingresado una nueva alumna al internado

- ¿Y qué tiene de importante eso? – pregunto soltando un bufido

- Es… Ra…- pauso un momento sus palabras para ordenar sus ideas - Rachel Berry, además es también la nueva compañera de cuarto de Santana – Respondió mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones

-¡Oh! Eso... bueno, es una gran sorpresa .Han pasado seis años Quinn, ¿aún crees que te recuerde?

-Solo espero que no cometamos un error, hermana.

-Mi corazón me dice que no es así. Espero que Lord Tubbington se porte bien en el vuelo –dijo tratando de pensar en las travesuras que podía ocasionar su fiel mascota

- No sé porque lo has traído pudiste dejar a tu bola de pelos con nuestra tía

- Sabes que no él también la extraña, además hable con papá, me dijo que ellos se podían hacer cargo de él así que no vi ningún inconveniente en que fuera con nosotras.

- Aún no creo que papá haya dejado su empleo para irse con mamá a trabajar a Los angeles

- Sabes que no pueden estar lejos de nosotras – le respondió con una risa

Ante esta conversación ambas tomaron asiento en sus respectivos sitios, Britt había decido por un asiento junto al pasillo mientras que Quinn opto por un asiento junto a la ventana. Ambas sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras esperaban la señal del capitán del vuelo para poder irse de Inglaterra y llegar a Estados Unidos lo antes posible.

Brittany ya no sabía cómo opacar sus nervios así que empezó a tararear una canción mientras que con sus pies se movía al compás de su melodía. Siempre hacia eso al igual que su mamá, de su papa no sabía casi nada. Su mamá había enviudado muy joven, al igual que Carlos, el padre de Quinn, había sido un caso conquistar a su madre pero lo logro luego de casi dos años. Al casarse ambos decidieron que las dos llevaran sus apellidos, muy pocos sabían que no eran hermanas de sangre.

Mientras el avión despejaba alejándolas de las calles que la vieron nacer, una canción empezó a sonar de algún iPod de algún pasajero llevando a Brittany a sus recuerdos…

You and me  
We used to be together  
Every day together always  
I really feel  
I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end

**Flash back **

Era un verano muy caluroso ,el noticiero solo repetía que no se sentía nada igual desde los años ochenta , los niños jugaban , se mojaban , era un mundo de libertad por dos meses. Brittany solo esperaba aquella época para poder estar con su mejor amiga jugando lejos de las tareas y de los aburridos profesores. Recién había cumplido 12 años y ya poseía un talento natural para el baile , cada tarde tenía clases para desarrollar mas su talento así que después de ello se iba directo donde su amiga para estar con ella.

Se podía ver a una pequeña rubia con dos colitas correr por las escaleras de una gran casa que daba hacia una sala de juegos de niños. Al fondo de aquella habitación se podía ver a una pequeña morocha sentada en un escritorio mientras que observaba un montón de cosas regadas sobre él.

-Sany te estaba buscando por todas partes felizmente Lord Tubbington me dijo que estabas escondida aquí – Menciono una niña de ojos azules mientras abrazada a su amiga

- Lord Tubbington es muy chismoso Britt, le pedí que me guardara el secreto

- No te enojes con él, le tuve que darle dos bolsas de golosinas para que me dijera la verdad

- Ese gato ya está muy gordo – menciono mientras pensaba en el extraño gato de su amiga

- Es feliz así, no puedo cambiar su felicidad. Por cierto Sany, ¿qué hacías aquí?

- Estaba intentado hacer un collage de fotos nuestras con Q, dártelo como sorpresa, pero ya no lo será – bufo mientras seguía observando el montón de fotos regadas encima de la mesa

- Eres la mejor amiga del mundo Sany, no te preocupes cuando termines de hacerlo pondré la mejor cara de sorpresa del mundo, ¿si?

- Eres un genio Britt – se acercó hacia su amiga para darle un beso en la mejilla y darle esos abrazos solo para ella.

Fin del flashback

**Our memories **  
** They can be inviting **  
** But some are altogether **  
** Mighty frightening **  
** As we die, both you and I **  
** With my head in my hands **  
** I sit and cry**

Quinn se había quedado dormida recostada mientras que miraba las nubes pasar , dejándose llevar por la canción su mente la llevo hacia su último verano en tierras americanas.

**Flashback**

- Mi papá dice que si lloras mucho, te van a salir arrugas en la frente así como estoy haciendo ahora, mira – Dijo una niña de cabellos rubios tratando de imitar a su papá cuando ella lloraba. No entendía porque aquella niña lo estaba haciendo, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que tenía que apoyarla para que dejara de hacerlo.

-Tu papá es muy listo, ¿no? – Respondió la niña con los ojos aun llorosos y en medio de lloriqueos

-No lo sé, mi mami dice que es muy soñador, jamás lo he visto triste, bueno solo cuando recuerda a mamá, pero es rara vez.

¿Tu porque lloras? Eres muy bonita para tener arrugas - Menciono aquello como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Lloraba porque me caí, ves tengo un raspón – respondió señalando a la herida que tenía en su rodilla derecha en la cual se mostraba una herida leve con poca sangre

-Tranquila yo te curare para esto yo he sido concebida – Le respondió intentado hacerla reír.

-Jajajajaja eres muy graciosa mi nombre es Rachel, el tuyo ¿cuál es? – Le pregunto mientras veía como aquella niña sacaba una botella de agua de su mochila para poder curarle su herida

-Me llamo Lucy, mucho gusto Rach, me gusta tu nombre parece como el personaje de Friends

-Sí, me lo han dicho

- Ya está lista yo siempre me hago heridas con la bicicleta por eso llevo conmigo una botella de agua y gazas para curarme

-Eres muy valiente Lucy, muchas gracias - Se acercó a ella dándole un beso en su cachete

**Fin del flashback **

Con ese último recuerdo decidió dejarse llevar por Morfeo, recreando en su mente todo lo que había pasado ese verano .

**It's all ending **  
** I gotta stop pretending who we are**

Cada palabra de aquella canción movía algo dentro de Brittany, quien no podía dormir o distraerse.

- Quinn es igual a papa, ambos pueden quedarse dormidos al instante en el avión – bufo decepcionada mientras observaba a su hermana totalmente dormida.

Al final decidió recordar ese verano, pensando que quizás así podía calmar su mente. Uniéndose en recuerdos a su hermana.

**Flashback**

A lo lejos se podía a una pequeña niña manejando una bicicleta a toda velocidad. Tenía una reunión con su amiga y no deseaba llegar tarde.

-Hola Britt, ¿lista para ir pasear? - Le pregunto San un poco agitada al momento de llegar, mientras dejaba su bicicleta a un lado.

- Si, San espera que saco mi bicicleta de la cochera y le aviso a Quinn que ya nos vamos.

Brittany ingreso corriendo hacia la habitación de su hermana para que supiera que ya iba a irse.

-Q, voy a salir con Sany avísale a mis papas que regreso antes de la cena ¿sí?

-Claro Britt, solo cuídate y no llegues muy tarde.

-Sabes que con Sany nunca me pasa nada- dijo guiñándole un ojo- Cierto, por favor no le des dulces a Lord Tubbington no entiendo cómo ha podido conseguir comer tanto en menos de dos días.

-Aún pienso que tu gato es un alien – expreso dándole una mirada al gato de su hermana que se encontraba durmiendo encima de su cama.

-No lo creo – dijo mirándolo- es especial, bueno ya regreso – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Santana esperándola.

Quinn espero que su hermana cerrara la puerta principal de su casa para poder asomarse en la ventana y verla un rato mas, a pesar de que las tres eran amigas algo feo nacía dentro de ella cada vez que veía a Santana mas conectada con Britt que con ella.

Quizás solo quizás sean gases – pensó mientras que volvía a sentarse en su escritorio a buscar algún dato de aquella chica que había conocido.

-Rachel Berry… porque no te puedo quitar de mi cabeza – dijo lanzado un último suspiro.

**You and me **  
** I can see us dying ... are we?**

Dos chicas y un gato…

-Cómo será besar a alguien, debe ser especial ¿no? – Pregunto Britt mientras veía con Santana y Lord Tubbington La bella durmiente.

- No lo sé, Britt, jamás lo he hecho, cuando tenga mi primer beso te lo diré ¿está bien? – le respondió dedicándole una sonrisa

Ante esa respuesta Lord Tubbington mordió a Santana, para luego pararse de su sitio y sentarse junto a su dueña.

-¡Auch! ¿Qué le pasa a tu bola de pelos? no debió morderme así- exclamo la menor mirando con odio al gato

- Lord Tubbington dice que tu primer beso debe ser conmigo porque somos especiales – respondió Britt cogiendo un poco palomitas del recipiente sin quitar la mirada de la televisión – ¿deseas palomitas?- dijo mostrándole el recipiente

-No, no quiero. Britt, ¿tu quisieras que yo te de tu primer beso? – pregunto entre asombrada e ilusionada.

-Sí, Sany, sabes que sí – le respondió con una sonrisa

** Don't speak**  
** I know what you're thinking **  
** I don't need your reasons**  
** I know you're good**  
** I know you're real good**

Observo su reloj y se dio cuenta que aún faltaban quince minutos para las seis.

Creo que llegue demasiado puntual –observando aun la hora - mejor voy a comprar dos helados de chocolates, para mí y Sany, así celebramos nuestro primer beso – pensó la pequeña bailarina mientras dando saltitos se iba hacia la bodega que se encontraba a tres cuadras de su casa

- Felizmente conseguí del sabor favorito de Sany hoy será un día inolvidable- decía con alegría

Cuando estaba a media cuadra de su casa se dio cuenta que la bicicleta de Santana estaba ya en su patio eso solo significaba que ya se encontraba en la casa del árbol.

Acelero su paso mas rápido para poder verla, y por fin dar aquel paso con ella, solo ella. No sabía exactamente que es lo sentía hacia su mejor amiga pero sabía que era algo especial porque solo con su sonrisa podía alegrar sus días mas tristes definitivamente sabía que estaban hechas la una para la otra.

Cuando se acercó para abrir la puerta de la casa del árbol automáticamente la imagen que visualizo hizo que dejara caer aquellos helados que tan feliz había comprado para solo preguntarse porque Santana y Quinn se estaban dando aquel beso…

**Don't speak **  
** I know just what you're saying **  
** So please stop explaining **  
** Don't tell me 'cause it hurts **

En un habitación llena de cajas ordenadas una encima de la otra ,se podía ver a una pequeña latina y a una rubia sumergidas en un silencio donde esperaba que uno lo terminara

- Solo dime porque ¿si? – pregunto ante aquel silencio que se había vuelto común entre ellas desde aquel día en la casa del árbol- por un demonio Britt, ¿porque te vas? ¿Porque me dejas sola? – exclamo con los ojos a punto de derramar sus últimas lagrimas

- Te vi, te vi besándote con Quinn, ¿porque lo hiciste, San? Si sientes algo por ella me hubieras dicho – por fin lo había hecho, por fin le había dicho la verdad a Santana

Después de ver esa imagen Britt salió lo mas rápido que pudo de la casa del árbol para encerrarse en su habitación y poder llorar sin que nadie le viera , aquello debía ser un día especial y en cambio se había convertido en su peor día .

Así era como se siente cuando te rompen el corazón – pensó entre lágrimas -Por solo un segundo quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo y convirtieras todas estas lágrimas en sonrisas, ¿porque san? , ¿ porque tuviste que lastimarme así ?

-Realmente los adultos son bien estúpidos cuando dicen que nosotros los niños no sabemos realmente lo que es amar, ojala tuvieran razón porque así no estaría siento como una parte de mi alma se ha quedado empernada en aquella casa del árbol con esa imagen – decía mientras hundía mas su cabeza en su almohada

-La odio, odio todo esto, odio el amor, es todo una basura de sentimiento – Se expresa mientras que se levanta de su cama y empieza a tirar todo aquello que estaba en su camino- Me iré eso hare, me iré lejos de aquí y hare una nueva vida en otro colegio para poder olvidarte, juro que Brittany Fabray - Pierce te olvidare Santa Lopez, a partir de hoy yo te dejare de amar.

No quiso escuchar la explicación de Santana, tampoco quiso escuchar a su hermana y le pidió que de ese episodio no se hablara. Las clases comenzarían y ellas habían decidió cursar sus estudios en un internado en Londres para estar mas cerca de su familia. Sabía que Santana se quedaría en Los angeles en aquel colegio donde ellas estudiaban también. No solo dejaba amigos ahí, si no lo mas importante el amor de su vida.

**Fin del flashback**

Subir a ese avión fue la mayor tristeza que pudo sentir a sus 12 años, pero mas dolor tuvo cuando después de cinco años se dio cuenta que hiciera lo que hiciera no podía olvidar el recuerdo de Santana López.

Ojala todo lo que hubiera dicho en aquella ocasión hubiera sido verdad, pero a quien engaño en todos estos años no he podido olvidarla su recuerdo lo lleve clavado en mi alma, el extrañarla logro que ni la distancia la borrara de mi corazón solamente aumento mi deseo de tenerla a mi lado.

No sé si mi hermana sienta algo por ella aunque me ha dicho que eso solo fue una ilusión de niños.

-Te amo Santana López y regresare a Estados Unidos para recuperarte y estar a tu lado – Lo dijo mientras acaricia un dije que tenía con la letra S en su cuello, aquel dije que le había dado Santana antes de subirse al avión e irse de su vida.

- ¿Cómo se puede olvidar a una persona que has amado tanto? –


	3. Somewhere only we know

**Hey mundo , aquí otro nuevo capitulo y mas rápido de lo normal . En unos dìas es mi cumpleaños así que estoy avanzando rápidamente para que mis actividades no afecten la historia . **

**En fin gracias a todos a los que comentan , a los que no ; yo siempre leo y nunca comento ; el karma existe xd**

**Si alguien cumple años el 2 igual que yo , feliz cumpleaños :3**

**Espero que les vaya bien & buen inicio de semana c:**

**Kurt : Definitivamente paso algo con Quintanna , lastima que las cosas nunca sean lo que parecen .**

**Fabiola de Santana : Yo amo Brittana , pero también mi placer culposo es Pezberry :'( . Aquì todo puede pasar ;)**

**Aclaraciòn : Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen , si no habria una escena entre Britt y Quinn peleándose por lo sucedido en I Do**

**Go , disfruten , xoxo**

* * *

**III Somewhere only we know**

Había pasado un mes desde el inicio de clases. Las cosas de algún modo aún seguían normales o eso fue hasta hace 2 minutos, joder a quien engaño nunca fueron normales pero en que jodido momento ¿Brittany y Quinn Fabray llegaron aquí?

Y ¿Dónde demonios esta Rachel?

**(Hace un mes)**

No esa chica enfrente mío no podía ser humana, tenía que ser un ángel sus labios, esos OJOS, definitivamente ahora ya no voy a contradecir a nadie cuando hable sobre el amor a primera vista.

Al momento que Rachel iba a girar la manija de la puerta sintió la mano de Santana encima de la suya, al darse cuenta las dos quitaron sus manos al mismo tiempo no fue por vergüenza , era porqqque sintieron como una corriente en todo su cuerpo .

- Eso fue... – mirando fijamente su mano tratando de buscar una explicación.

-Fue mágico – voltio su mirada hacia ella con una sonrisa- será mejor que entremos

La habitación era una normal de dos compañeras de cuarto, tenía dos camas, dos roperos, dos escritorios, un televisor, cada cuarto disponía con su propio baño el cual se encontraba al lado derecho antes de llegar a la puerta , sin duda lo que resaltaba en la habitación era la esquina donde se encontraban las cosas de Santana.

Parece que mi compañera ya llego – expreso con un poco de ansias

Santana la miraba sonriente.

- ¿Acaso no tienes ganas de saber quién es? – expreso con entusiasmo.

-Algo, seguro es igual a todas: arrogante y disfruta humillando a los demás – expreso sin mirar a Santana y buscando en su ropero otro uniforme.

Este último comentario le había borrado la sonrisa a Santana se sentía ofendida, pero algo de verdad había en sus palabras.

-Arrogante si soy, pero no me gusta humillar a los demás…por cierto soy tu compañera – dijo sin mirarla y solo se acercándose a recoger sus cosas para buscar su uniforme.

Al escuchar esto Rachel se le cayó lo que sostenía en sus manos , pensado que jamás volvería a soltar algo similar sin conocer primero a la persona.

- Yo, Santana yo este… - No sabía que decir, en ese momento recordar esa frase tan idiota : Trágame tierra

Santana solo se aguantó la risa y siguió seria, le había molestado que Rachel juzgara a las personas sin conocerlas primero, pero también era verdad que sus compañeras no eran las chicas más educadas, sabía que por eso se había expresado así.

Lastimosamente en ese internado solo asistían los hijos e hijas de las familias más poderosas del mundo, del lado derecho las chicas y del izquierdo los chicos. Jamás se juntaban en clases o recreos, solamente en eventos especiales del colegio o los fines de semana.

Conocía a cada persona que asistía ahí ya sea de vista o por su familia que la hacía relacionarse con los hijos de sus socios.

**(Mientras tanto en Londres)**

En una habitación muy elegante se encontraba una señora sentada en una silla ; ella tenía sus ojos esmeraldas, un rostro conservado para su edad , como cada día vestía elegantemente; sumergida en el pasado observaba una fotografía donde estaba ella junto a una chica de cabello color azabache ambas de 17 años, sentadas mirando el atardecer en la playa, se podía observar a ambas sonriendo.

-Aun no puedo creer que todo esto esté ocurriendo, pero lo que paso esa noche jamás lo voy a olvidar. Tantas cosas que pasamos Shelby. Crecimos juntas, eras mi hermana, compartíamos cada cosa que nos pasaba, siempre que estabas mal yo te ayudaba y me lo pagaste de esa manera, pero ya no, no pensare en el pasado sólo en el futuro y en mi odio hacia ti.

Mi pasado se quedó en América enterrado al igual que mi corazón.

Seguramente tú hija ya abra ingresado al mismo internado que mi pequeña – dijo mirando una fotografía de su hija con ella en su habitación - si supieras que yo logre que la aceptaran para tenerla mas cerca , logre también que tu esposo te abandonara además que pienses que él te dejo . Espero que no tengas dudas que la siguiente que pagara tus consecuencias será tu hija – pronuncio estas últimas palabras con un odio inmenso. Ese amor que le había tenido a su hermana se había convertido en un rencor profundo.

**(En América)**

Rachel ya se había terminado de cambiar en el baño y aún no sabía cómo disculparse con Santana, solo tenía su cabeza cabizbaja y su rostro sonrojado, al ver este panorama Santana solo atino a reírse no por maldad sino por la gracia de verla así.

Rachel solo se quedó sorprendida y pensó que se estaba burlando de ella, así que cambio su rostro a uno fastidiado.

-No te molestes bonita, solo me dio un poquito risa verte así, yo sería incapaz de burlarme de ti – dijo parando de reír y sonriéndole.

-Lo sé, discúlpame por haber dicho todas esas sandeces, pero es que con la bienvenida que tuve de parte de las demás pensé que mi compañera sería igual – dijo agachando la mirada.

- Ya no estás sola, me tienes a mí, jamás permitiré que nadie te haga daño confía en mí. – acercándose y abrazándola

Rachel y Santana se fundieron en un abrazo tan cálido y especial para ellas.

Podían sentir como sus corazones latian a un ritmo impresionante.

**(Fin del flashback)**

Santana no lograba entender nada.

Al momento que había abierto su casillero un papel doblado había caído en sus pies el cual claramente decía que solicitaban su presencia en el auditorio con la firma de Rachel más una estrellita al costado de su nombre. Pero en ese momento se encontraba parada en medio del auditorio mirando fijamente a dos rubias que no veía hace años , caminando hacia ella y solo rezando porque todo eso solo fuera una pesadilla.

- Si ellas están aquí, significa que ya todo va a comenzar…

**(Hace 10 horas atrás)**

Ring Ring Ring

- Dios, tenemos que ir a la siguiente clase

Santana solamente se limitaba a mirarla, todavía no podía creer que esa chica le hubiera dado un gran cambio a sus planes.

- ¿Qué clase toca ahora? – le pregunto con curiosidad.

- nos toca tu curso favorito o sea música – respondió ella mirando su horario

- Excelente, entonces dame cinco minutos que saco mi cuaderno de mi casillero y vamos juntas. ¿Te parece? – le dijo sonriéndole.

-Sí, me sentiría mejor llegando contigo – lo dijo mientras veía como Santana se dirigía hacia su casillero.

Las dos llegaron junto con el profesor, todas las chicas se quedaron mirando a Rachel, preguntándose como Santana podía hablarle a alguien inferior a ella.

La maldad estaba presente en un grupo de amigas y Rachel había tenido que aguantar muchas cosas por parte de ellas.

- Muy bien silencio como todos los años me gustaría darles el placer de escuchar a nuestra querida Santana cantar y tocar una hermosa melodía, ¿nos darías el placer de complacernos con tu hermoso talento?

-Claro será un placer.

Santana se levantó y le sonrió a Rachel, miro a su profesor y se sentó en su instrumento favorito, el piano.

- ¿Algunas veces han tenido un problema que pensabas que no tenía solución? Muchas veces nos sentimos así por cosas grandes o por cosas pequeñas, pero seamos realistas todo tiene solución. Siempre habrá alguien a tu lado intentando hacerte sonreír dándote esas palabras que necesitas escuchar, pero si alguna vez te sientes solo entonces regresa a ese lugar, ese lugar donde te sentías un superhéroe y las cosas eran mas sencillas. Ese lugar que solo tú conoces.

Después de terminar de decir estas palabras comenzó a tocar y cantar, mirando a una joven sentada en la carpeta del fondo donde se encontraba ella sentada hace algunos momentos.

**I walked across an empty land **

**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**

**I felt the earth beneath my feet**

**Sat by the river and it made me complete**

Mientras comenzaba a cantarla todas se sentían emocionadas sobretodo todo una morocha, muchas veces se antia así, cada palabra era parte de su vida. La relación con su mamá no era la mejor a muy temprana edad perdió a su papá y toda la seguridad económica que alguna vez tuvo, su madre volvió a intentarlo y no con un buen hombre. El solo quería a su madre, pero a ella la consideraba un estorbo, lo cierto es que con ellos se sentía así. ¿Sera cierto que una persona puede cambiar tu vida? Con Santana se sintió especial pensaba que después de algo malo también algo bueno viene, por primera vez se sintió elegida.

**Oh simple thing. Where have you gone?**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on **

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in **

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

Maritza arrodillada en su habitación lloraba con amargura mientras observaba la foto con Shelby, mientras arrugaba aquella imagen frente a sus ojos. No entendía como todo estaba así, el gran amor que se convirtió en odio, un odio tan grande que buscaba utilizar a su hija para ayudar acabar con ella, llegando a lastimar a la persona que mas amaba, su hija.

El rencor te llega a carcomer el alma y solo vivir por ello, en estos momentos de debilidad que tenía solo quería volver a aquellos días de verano donde eran felices. Ese lugar que solo les pertenecía a ellos, a los cuatro. Sabía que nada podía cambiar, ya el daño estaba hecho, la situación que tenían seria asi hasta la muerte.

**And if you have a minute, why don't we go**

**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go somewhere only we know?**

**Somewhere only we know…**

Cuando termino su presentación todo el salón se levanto ha aplaudir a Santana, era único escucharla, porque no lo hacía por hacer si no para expresar en esas melodías lo que sentía

-Sé que cuando mi mamá regrese ya no tendré tiempo para sentirme así de feliz , me tendré que concentrar en acabar con la familia Berry , por eso aprovechare cada segundo que tenga en pasarla con ese pequeño regalo que me dio la vida , Rachel – fueron sus pensamientos al mirar a Rachel- esa fuente será nuestro lugar ¿ no? , solo nuestro.

- Dame cinco segundos para respirar y mil más para llegar a ti Santana quiero ser la única en tu mente y en tu corazón, solo quiero ser eso que tu desees y esperes para estar una vida entera – sonreía pensando en esos ojos como la noche.

De pronto aquellas hermosas miradas se cruzaron teniendo el mismo pensamiento: solo quiero un minuto más para estar a tu lado.

- Espectacular presentación, como siempre es un placer escucharte cantar y tocar perfectamente el piano. Muy bien chicos, eso es todo por hoy, tengo una reunión importante así que disfruten de su hora libre.

Mientras todos se retiraban cierta latina acompañada de su nueva compañera se dirigían hacia la cafetería, un grupo de chicas se miraban sorprendidas ante aquella actitud.

-No entiendo, Tina, no me dijiste que ellas iban a venir porque demoran tanto- Le pregunto una chica

-Mercedes ya les explique que ya habían tomado el avión lo mas seguro es que hoy estén llegando, ¿no es así Sugar?

- Claro que sí, solo debemos seguir las instrucciones para que todo salga perfecto y no exista ningún error. Kitty ya le hablaste a tu pe.. ¡Ups, Asper! , quiero decir ¿ya llamaste a Marley?

- Tú y tu estúpido Asper. Sí ya la llame, hablo con su hermano Blaine para que dejara todo listo y nadie entrara al momento del show además me dio las llaves de los palcos para ver todo – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Entonces manos a la obra – dijo finalizando esa pequeña reunión con la esperanza que aquella misión encomendada saliera mejor de lo que esperaban

Había comenzado el segundo receso, Rachel se encontraba caminando hacia la biblioteca para poder conseguir un libro que necesitaba para una tarea , cuando estaba yendo no se percató que había una piedra en el camino , provocando que chocara con alguien y inexpertamente cayera encima de esa persona

- Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención, dios te embarre toda – dijo mirando que efectivamente al momento de caer aquella chica había evitado que Rachel se ensuciara su uniforme.

- No te preocupes al menos evite que una bella chica se ensuciara , además recién iré a cambiarme – le respondió con una bella sonrisa y mirándola fijamente

- Muchas gracias – dijo totalmente sonrojada de alguna manera aquellos ojos se le hacían familiar - ¿Dónde he visto esos ojos antes? – pensó

No me he presentado lo siento, mi nombre es Quinn Fabray, ¿cuál es el tuyo? – le dijo aun con la sonrisa en su rostro

- Mucho gusto Quinn, yo soy Rachel, Rachel Berry, el placer es mío – le dijo con la mirada en el suelo

Quinn levanto la cabeza de Rachel y mirándola fijamente le dijo: Nunca agaches tu mirada, tienes unos hermosos ojos, ya nos estaremos viendo Rachel Berry – le dijo finalmente depositando un beso en su cachete para luego seguir el camino que había comenzado hace unos momentos hacia su dormitorio para poder cambiarse.

Al momento que se encontró sola, Rachel solo atino a llevar su mano derecha hacia el lugar donde Quinn hacia depositado un beso, se sentía rara, como si le hubieran devuelto una acción que ella había realizado hace mucho. Ante estos pensamientos decidió retomar su camino rápidamente antes que la biblioteca cerrara.

Había conseguido el libro que necesitaba para su tarea pero no esperaba que saliendo de ahí se encontrara con aquellas dos chicas que eran amigas de su compañera de cuarto, pero no de ella.

-Rach, espera ¿podemos hablar contigo un momento? – le pregunto mirando tímidamente a Rachel y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

-Claro, ¿necesitan ayuda en alguna tarea? – le pregunto mirándolas aun con un poco de desconfianza

- No, no felizmente no. Mercedes y yo hemos estado pensando que no hemos podido tratarte mas a ti y que hemos estado fastidiándote con las demás mucho ,y eso está mal porque nosotras somos amigas de Santana desde niñas y ahora queremos serlo de ti también , claro si tu deseas.

- Realmente no me esperaba esto, ¿lo dicen de verdad?

- Claro chica, además para que veas que realmente queremos hacer las paces contigo hemos decidido ayudarte con Santana porque nos hemos dado cuenta que ella te gusta, ¿no?

Rachel ante aquella confesión solo agacho su cabeza, pero la levanto inmediatamente recordando las palabras de la joven con la que se había encontrado recientemente

- Sí, ella me gusta, pero… dudo que yo a ella.

- No tienes que preocuparte ustedes hacen una bonita pareja y queremos ayudarlas para que estén juntas o ¿no quieres estar con ella?

- Claro que sí, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

Ante esa repuesta Mercedes y Tina sonrieron triunfalmente, pues sabían que ya tenían a Rachel Berry en sus manos.

- Ahora si comienza tu fin – pensaron al mismo tiempo.


	4. El príncipe azul

**Aclaración : Ni Glee , ni sus personajes me pertenecen **

Hey , Hey , termine este capitulo antes de tiempo y decidí subirlo para que entendieran algunas cosas , tratare de subir otro antes del viernes porque ya después no podre , así que evitare salir de casa .

Por cierto , ¿Es cierto que Naya no estará en el capitulo 5x20 de Glee? ,#NoNayaNoGlee :'( , estoy esperando que Naya o algun miembro del cast se pronuncio sobre esto ,y solo se quede en un rumor.

**Bien , por lo demás , si lees esto y es tu cumpleaños pues ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**

Kurt : Definitivamente cada uno tiene un secreto que poco a poco irán descubriendo , por ahora Quintanna guardara mas misterio . Gracias :') , aunque aún no supero los 19 años . Ojala que con este capitulo algunas dudas se quiten.

hina2310 : Muchas gracias , ya vendrá otro más

fabiola de santana : Rachel , Rachel , Rachel, bueno lastimosamente los hijos pagan las consecuencias de los padres , pero recuerda que la moneda tiene dos lados :3

Pd : Este capitulo si o si lo tenia que incluir para que mas o menos entiendas algunas cosas que pasaran mas adelante , el próximo sera totalmente **Faberrittana ; el nombre es solamente referencial .**

**Nos leemos , recuerdes sus opiones son importantes para saber que mejorar.**

**xoxo**

* * *

**IV . El príncipe azul**

Capitulo 4 :

Recostada en su dormitorio se encontraba una mujer de mirada triste observando su taza de café mientras como cada tarde se dejaba llevar por los recuerdos que le atormentaban día a día.

**Flashback**

Se acercan, se dicen hola, cambian teléfonos, hablan cada día como viejos amigos, y en una salida todo cambia, en realidad lo cambia un simple rose de labios y es así como explota sus emociones y se enamoran.

Cuando era pequeña y mi mama me contaba un cuento donde existían los príncipes azules, yo siempre me preguntaba ¿Dónde está el mío? , pero nunca llegaba, pasaban los años y no llegaba.

Y me di cuenta que el amor es puro marketing que desde niñas nos metían el maldito cuento del príncipe azul, donde el primer beso era perfecto. Pero con el pasar de los años nunca llego una persona que pudiera hacerme sentir eso o eso fue hasta que lo conocí a él, en aquella fiesta que no esperaba ya nada.

Ese chico tan guapo, puso sus ojos en mí en una chica sin ningún chiste, en Shelby Corcoran o mejor dicho Shelby Morgan.

Era la típica chica promedio, alta, flaca, pero sin ninguna gracia solo tenía una cabellera de envidia y unos preciosos ojos, pero mi personalidad no ayudaba, era demasiado tímida para entablar una conversación y mas si estaba con mi hermana, Maritza.

Ella si era distinta, tenia a todos los chicos detrás de él ninguno se resistía a sus encantos.

Era una bomba sexy y yo a su lado no era nada.

Con Alexander Berry paso algo similar, a él gustaba mi hermana, lo supe por la manera tan descara con la que veía bailar cada vez que salíamos en grupo, pero al final se fijó en mí.

Me costo tanto creerle, pensaba que todo era un sueño, pero no ese chico tan guapo me había elegido a mí.

Recuerdo nuestra primera pelea, fue por culpa de mi inseguridad.

Nuestro primer aniversario lo arruine, como todo.

Ese día llegue llorando a casa y solo quise romper todo lo que había en mi cuarto, empecé a destrozar mi escritorio, para seguir con mi librero y mi cama, pero eso no era suficiente y paso lo inevitable llore como una niña de ocho años.

Maritza entro preocupada por el ruido que se escucha desde adentro.

-No te voy a preguntar que paso porque estoy segura que toda la culpa la tiene el idiota de Alexander, pero ahora mismo lo voy a buscar y le voy a dar su merecido – dijo levantándose furiosa  
-No, no fue su culpa, toda la culpa la tengo yo – exprese a verla levantándose – Yo y mi maldita inseguridad.

- ¿Qué paso pequeña? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi – dijo sentándose de nuevo a mi lado y abrazándome

-Llegamos al restaurante, estábamos muy felices hablando y besándonos era todo tan perfecto hasta que – me quede muda al no saber como decirlo

-¿Hasta qué? Dime pequeña – inmediatamente me levanto la cabeza para que pudiera verla a los ojos

-Hasta que dijo me amaba – suspire al decir eso ultimo.

-Eso es perfecto Shel – expreso con alegría y emoción – pero ¿acaso tú no lo amas? – me dijo mirándome con miedo y preocupación.

- El problema no es si lo amo o no lo amo. El problema es por qué nadie me ha amado antes. Yo antes decía: ¿Por qué a mí no me puede pasar eso? ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener un novio con esa sonrisa? ¿Por qué nadie me besa con una canción de amor de fondo? Yo sé por qué. Porque no soy linda. Porque no soy como las chicas de las que se enamora un chico sexy. No soy nada sexy, soy demasiado tímida, estoy tan enfocada en NYDA que me olvido de todo, me olvido de ser sociable, solamente en destruir a todos con tal de sobresalir por mi talento. Por ahí si me dejan hablar un rato soy interesante, pero linda no, yo sé que no.  
Las chicas tienen dudas, no saben si el chico que les gusta gustará o no de ellas. Yo no tengo dudas. Yo sé, que no les gusto. Nadie nunca se ha atrevido a darme un beso de ensueño ¿Y por qué? Porque todo es una vil mentira, eso es el amor, una mentira. Una mentira con mucho marketing. Porque desde chiquitas nos hacen ver películas, cuentos, historias de amor… nos hacen creer que el príncipe azul tiene ojos celestes, existe ¿y sabes qué? Yo no puedo creerle que una persona increíble como él llegue amarme tanto como él dice.

- Pero estas equivocada, porque ya llego ese chico que tanto esperabas, yo se que tienes miedo, miedo de que todo sea mentira de que Alexander solo quiera jugar contigo, pero te lo ha demostrado en todo este tiempo que no es así.

Porque así como tú dices todo eso de ti, el ve mucho mas allá de tu apariencia, el ve a Shelby, la chica que es súper tímida, pero que es una persona que vale oro, que quizás que no se anima a darle un beso efusivo pero que puedo llegar a amarlo como jamás nadie en la vida podrá amarlo, y lo de tu inseguridad en parte es mi culpa porque siempre has estado bajo mi sombra. Pero eso se acabó, tú y yo somos hermana, bien querías a ese novio de película, ahí esta enfrente tuyo, muriéndose de amor por ti y queriéndote amar cada día de su vida, ve por él, no tengas mas miedo.

- ¿Porque me dices todo esto si tú ni crees en el amor?

- Para que sepas que aunque no creo en el amor, sigo llorando con películas románticas y sigo soñando con el príncipe azul, con quien comer un chocolate al lado de un hogar a leñas y que me bese con una canción de amor de fondo. Porque ahora tu ya lo encontraste y quizás algún día yo encuentre el mío. Ahora yo no voy a dejar que lo dejes ir.

**Fin del flashback**

Es irónico el saber cómo esa conversación hizo que todo fuera distinto.

Pensar que fue ella la que me hizo dar ese paso que tanto necesitaba, todavía no entiendo como todo cambio.

Hoy ni Maritza, ni Alexander están a mi lado y sé que todo fue mi culpa, sembré un odio hacia ella por tener todo aquello que yo quería para mí.

La familia y la economía soñada, ni siquiera a mi propia hija pude cuidar tuve que alejarla de mi lado para poder vivir en esta amargura, lo único por lo que aun vivo. Pero yo sé que algún día todo será a mi favor, se que viviré para ver a Maritza derrotada y por fin podre morir en paz, porque sabré que todo lo que hice valio la pena.

Muchos piensan que cuando mueran irán al purgatorio, pero es mentira porque el purgatorio es aquí en la tierra, es aquí donde se decide si somos buenos o malos, yo no soy ninguna o eso pienso.

**(Londres)**

Del otro lado del mundo se encontraba una señora recostada en su cama mientras que pasaba sus ojos por las páginas de una novela criminalística esperando el llamado de su fiel amas de llaves del abogado de su familia.

-Señora Lopez, la busca el Señor – Le aviso inmediatamente el ama de llaves al entrar a la habitación

- Gracias Inessa, hazlo pasar por favor – le aviso mientras se dirigía hacia su despacho

-Claro, señora- ante esa repuesta el ama de llaves de la familia Lopez hizo que el señor fuera directamente con su ama.

-Señora Lopez, mi secretaria me aviso de su llamado y decidí venir lo antes posible díganme ¿Qué desea? – le pregunto el señor al momento de verla frente a él y besarle su mano en modo de saludo

-Gracias por acudir a mi llamado Señor , el asunto que le platicare es de suma discreción, ¿entiende no? – dijo mientras que tomaba asiento e invitaba al abogado a hacer lo mismo.

- Claro, señora confié en mí no habrá ningún incidente. Usted sabe que le he ayudado en todo lo que usted me ha pedido en estos años.

-Por eso mismo hoy le comunico que arregle todo lo necesario para realizar una boda dentro de unos meses.

- ¡oh, mi señora! Eso es una excelente noticia y dígame ¿quién es la persona que se unirá en matrimonio?

- Mi hija, como le dije: esto solamente quedara entre nosotros ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro, Señora Lopez, usted sabe que sus deseos son órdenes.

Ante tal relevación el abogado de la familia se quedó culminando los detalles que le dio Maritza para luego retirarse sabiendo que tal boda sería de gran provecho para él

Maritza se quedó un rato en silencio pensando en su plan, todo estaba totalmente controlado como un juego de ajedrez. Y como ya era recurrente dejo que su mente divague.

Hasta hace años el día que todo empezó a cambiar…

**(Flashback) **

En la gran ciudad hay millones de personas que viven, trabajan y buscan la felicidad. Hay menos matrimonios y gran parte de esto fracasa en los primero cinco años. Hay menos parejas y más personas viviendo solas.  
Sin embargo las encuestas coinciden: el máximo anhelo de la mayoría es encontrar el amor.  
¿Por qué entonces si lo que más desea una chica es ser amada a veces logra todo lo contrario?  
¿Es posible que lo que impide encontrar el amor sea justamente nuestra búsqueda desesperada?  
¿Será posible que al estar tan ocupados en buscar perdimos la capacidad de encontrar?  
¿Será que buscamos algo que no existe? ¿Será que vivimos el amor bajo la premisa histérica de deseo tanto y no soy deseado?

Yo siempre soñé con aquel príncipe que llegara a mi vida y me robara el aliento de un beso.

Lo conocí en la pedida de mano de Shelby, fue un evento para la historia, la menor de la familia se én había cumplido veintisiete años y yo tenía veintiocho años.

Nuestros padres estaban felices, en realidades todas, le tenía un poco de celos a mi hermana no era por su prometido sino por la necesidad de encontrar a alguien.

Hasta que apareció él, era el mejor amigo de Alexander, había regresado a América después de varios años, hijo de buena familia, era el partido excelente: Santiago Lopez.

Después de ese día nos frecuentamos más, a las pocas semanas cayo en mis encantos. A los meses ya estamos comprometidos.

** (Fin del flashback)**

Pensar ello me trae tantos recuerdos hermosos y otros muy dolorosos.

- Sra. Lopez disculpe que la interrumpa, pero ¿usted está feliz con todo lo que está haciendo?

-Inessa, eres como de la familia, tú mas que nadie ha visto cuanto he sufrido todos estos años, créeme que la felicidad que alguna vez tuve ella se encargó de quitármela

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero siento que esta arrastrando a la pequeña Santana en una venganza en la cual ella puede llegar a sufrir mucho o ¿no recuerda que quizás ellas sean hermanas?

- Si, pero eso no sabemos. Sé que mi pequeña sufrirá mucho con la verdad, pero no hay otra forma, no existe otro camino solo ese, solo dios sabe la verdad, pongo en sus manos que Rachel no sea hija de Santiago. No como ella me hizo creer.

- Yo siempre la voy a apoyar mi señora, no está sola

- Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me has dado en todos este tiempo tu lealtad es el mejor regalo que poseo ahora – le dijo con total sinceridad.

- Usted todavía sigue pensando ¿que el Señor Lopez es el papá de Rachel? – le pregunto esperando su reacción.

- Mis dudas solo ella podrá aclarármelas, pero recuerda que no solo él está en duda si no también el Señor Fabray - dijo esquiviando sus pensamientos mientras observaba por su ventana el dìa soleado que hacia - y realmente me poco a pensar que los príncipes azules son una total mentira que al final solo existen puros sapos - pensó antes de dejarse llevar por las espinas que tenia dentro.


	5. Give me your heart

**Aclaraciòn : Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen **

* * *

**V . Give me your heart **

**P.o.v Quinn & Brittany**

Llegas a un sitio sin saber que vas a encontrar de pronto tus ojos se chocan con los de alguien y nace en ti un sentimiento de atracción, no sabes exactamente que es, pero te sientes tranquila y con una sensación nueva que nace en ti.

- ¿dónde te habías metido? y ¿Por qué estas con toda la ropa así? –le cuestiono asustada al momento de ingresar a su dormitorio.

-Lo siento Britt quise adelantarme para cambiarme y en el camino me cruce con... – guardo silencio y agacho su mirada

- ¿Con quién? - dijo acercándose paso por paso- ¿no me digas que la viste? ¡Oh! Por dios, ¿viste a Sany? ¿cómo está? ¿esta tan linda como en las fotos? – empezó a disparar preguntas ante la inquietud que su hermana se haya cruzado con su Santana en el camino.

-No, calma no la vi a Santana con quien me cruce fue con Rachel – Respondió ante la cantidad de preguntas lanzadas por su hermana

- ¡Oh! Ella, me parece tan extraña y rara, sabes se parece tanto a Dobby, ya sabes al personaje de Harry Potter, me pregunto si podría ser mas insoportable

- No la conoces, no podemos suponer cosas de ella todavía.

- Por culpa de ella Santana se alejado de nuestras amigas – bufo - además ya sabes…

- Sí, lo sé, pero aún no hemos hablado con ella para saberlo

- No – dijo mirando con intranquilidad su reloj – ya tenemos que irnos, llego el momento de volver a aparecer. Me siento como Voldemort cuando nadie creía en Harry porque todos pensaban que él era solo un rumor.

- Harry Potter no existe. Pensé que después de vivir tantos años en Londres e intentar cruzar una estación de tren porque decía 3 ¼ se te había quitado la ilusión

- Quizás Rachel evito que cruzara la estación - expreso pensativa

- Mejor me cambio rápidamente – dijo dirigiéndose hacia el baño para acabar con tal conversación incoherente

Britt se acercó a donde se encontraba una foto de ella con Santana de niñas

- Todavía no puedo creer que después de tantos años te volveré a ver- observando la imagen con una sonrisa -Santana Lopez esta vez nada ni nadie nos volverá a separar – expreso con grandes emociones

- Lista Britt , vámonos - Dijo sin esperar respuesta de su hermana y la empezó a jalar del brazo para llevarla a la entrada del auditorio donde estaban esperándolas . Se miraron fijamente antes de abrir la puerta y comenzar su nuevo camino.

- ¿Rachel está escondida atrás del telón? – fue su pensamiento antes de comenzar con el show

Rachel P.O.V

Cuando era niña vi una vez llorar a mi mamá por amor , por ese amor que le había hecho tanto daño y que solo le había dejado odio en su corazón , desde ese momento decidí nunca enamorarme de nadie y solo enfocarme en tener buenas notas para cumplir el sueño que alguna vez tuvo mi mamá , Brodway .

Pero las cosas cambian .Todo no es blanco o negro, ahora mis sentimientos han cambiado y cada día estan creciendo hacia aquella persona que acabo de citar .

Tina ,Mercedes , Sugar y Kitty me han ofrecido su ayuda ya que son las personas que mas tiempo conocen a Santana aunque al principio sentía que todo era una broma después pensé que de verdad todo iba a mejorar , ahora me doy cuenta que soy una estúpida.

Llegue 20 minutos antes de la cita acordada no sabía que iba a decir , ni siquiera como expresarme delante de ella y el miedo me invadió al igual que la inseguridad cuando sentí que la puerta se abría preferí esconderme atrás del telón para poder observar quien era.

La vi llegar estaba mas guapa de lo normal, camina de un modo tan raro en ella, mostraba algo de nerviosismo, pero también seguridad. Cuando llego al centro del escenario ,me disponía a salir , pero otra vez la puerta se abrió esta vez dando paso a dos rubias , una era con la cual me había cruzado en el camino , pero a la otra solo la había visto en una foto que Santana tenía junto con ella , pero ambas estaban mas pequeñas .

Solo una pregunta rondaba por mi mente : ¿Qué hacían ellas aquí?

Eran 4 chicas reunidas en un mismo sitio, en el plan de Britt no estaba Rachel , ni el de Rachel estaba Britt ni Quinn , pero las cosas siempre pasan por algo y de eso siempre se saca un provecho.

Cuando amabas rubias entraron al auditorio las luces del escenarios empezaron a encenderse una por una , del fondo se empezó a escuchar una suave melodía , en el centro del mismo una persona estaba confundida porque no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo .

Britt : **come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry **  
** I don't know how lovely you are I had to find you **  
** Tell you I need you, Tell you I set you apart **– Cuando Brittany empezó a cantar , solo se dedicó a observar a Santana y no despegar su mirada de ella , pudo observar que los ojos de su latina estaban brillosos y sabía que no era para menos .

Esa noche se estaban despertando sentimientos que estaban tiempo guardados.

Quinn : **Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions **  
** Oh let's go back to the start , running in circles **  
** coming up tails ,heads on a science apart** - Se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba Rachel escondida para sacarla de ahí y poder dejarla en el centro del escenario para mirarla fijamente ante esa acción hubo una reacción en ambas , un recuerdo mejor dicho .

**Flashback **

En la zona de columpios de un parque lleno de niños que se encontraba en medio de un montón de casas, se podía observar a dos niñas de aproximadamente 11 años, balanceándose, una era una pequeña de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones, mientras que la otra era una pequeña de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes ambas están con ojos hinchados de las lágrimas que estaban derramando

-¿Algún día nos volveremos a ver ? – le pregunto la pequeña castaña con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos

-Sabes que sí Rachel , está en nuestro camino que tú y yo seamos grandes amigas – le contesto intento hacerla sonreír nuevamente

- Eres mi única amiga – le dijo saliéndose del columpio y abrazándola – nunca te voy a olvidar, siempre te voy a recordar

- Nunca digas nunca pequeña, pero me conformo que cuando nos volvamos a ver seas siendo la misma que eres ahora, nunca olvides quien eres Rach , nunca cambies tu esencia por nadie. Cuando te vea quizás ni me reconozcas, pero volveremos a empezar y veras que poco a poco estaremos juntas otra vez – le dijo sin soltarla

- No , no quiero que te vayas , no quiero te alejen de mí , siento que te voy a perder para siempre y eso es lo que menos quiero . Yo no tengo a nadie aquí, en cambio yo te tenía conmigo, te sentía parte de mí y ahora tú también me dejas – le dijo derramando mas lagrimas que antes

- Volveré , no sé como , ni cuando pero sé que volveré a verte y esa vez nadie nos va a separar , ves esto – le dijo señalado su mano hacia su cuello y levantando la cabeza de Rachel de su hombro hacia su frente – es un dije en forma de R , lo compre el otro día , lo llevare conmigo , y el día que volvamos a empezar todo te lo mostrare . Así nunca estarás lejos de mí y jamás te olvidare

- Lu... siempre serás la primera – corto la distancia entre ambas para depositarle un beso , quizás no último beso , pero si uno de hasta luego.

Cuando el beso termino Rachel se fue corriendo hacia su casa con la promesa que cuando volviera a ver a aquella joven de cabellos rubios volvería a tenerla en su vida para siempre ,pero los nunca terminan y las promesas cambian o se olvidan …

**( Fin del flasback)**

- Eres tú – le dijo mirándola sonriente y sacando de la blusa de Quinn el dije que tenía su nombre – Has vuelto – abrazándola como la ultima vez

Quinn ante aquel abrazo, se sintió de nuevo en casa, definitivamente todo estaba marchando como debía

- Estoy aquí Rach como te lo prometí

Rachel ante esa repuesta siguió abrazándola pero rompió el abrazo cuando vio a Britt cerca de Santana y en un impulso decidió seguir con la melodía que sonaba olvidándose del reencuentro con su amiga. Aunque Lucy o mejor dicho Quinn haya regresado nuevamente no significaba nada ante los sentimientos que habían nacido en ella hacia Santana.

Quinn a ver a Rachel como miraba a Santana sabía que se venía una lucha grande, pero en la que ella podía también salir victoriosa

Santana : **Nobody said it was easy **

Britt & Quinn **: It's such a shame for us to part . no one ever said it would be this hard **  
** Oh take me back to the start **

Rachel : **I was just guessing **  
** At numbers and figures **  
** Pulling your puzzles apart **

Britt :** Questions of science **  
** Science and progress **  
** Do not speak as loud as my heart**

Quinn : **Tell me you love me **  
** Come back and haunt me **  
** Oh and I rush to the start **

Rachel & Santana : **Running in circles **  
** Chasing our tails **  
** Coming back as we are **

Quinn :** Nobody said it was easy **

Santana : **Oh it's such a shame for us to part **

Brittany : **Nobody said it was easy**

Rachel : **No one ever said it would be so hard **

Rachel , Quinn , Santana & Brittany :** I'm going back to the start **

Cuando la canción termino Brittany y Rachel rápidamente empezaron a cambiar miradas para luego comenzar una discusión

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo dedicándole una mirada de soberbia - Tú no eres nadie , no le importas solamente eres su compañera de habitación . Agradece que Sany es buena y te usa como su obra de caridad ¿sabes que las clases sociales existen no? – expreso con una sonrisa

- Tu quien te crees para decirme todo eso, puedes tener dinero y pertenecer a un nivel distinto al mío, pero eso no quita que las dos seamos dos seres humanos, ¿sabes qué? ella no es tuya – dijo intentado provocar molestia en ella

- Mira estúpido hobby , ella es mía siempre ha sido mía y para tu información ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú o acaso piensas que Sany se metería con alguien tan poca cosa – le empezó a decirle dando vueltas alrededor de ella

Ante tal contestación Santana decidió terminar con ese asunto

- ¡Basta! , las dos, en primer lugar Brittany tú no eres nadie para decirle eso a Rachel ¿entiendes? si durante años te defendí de todos para que no te llamaran estúpida también lo hare con ella , es una persona increíble, si yo decido fijarme en ella eso es un asunto solo de ambas no tuyo . Me alegro, en serio me alegro muchísimo de verte, pero recuerda que fuiste tú quien me dejo hace años – ante tales palabras las tres se quedaron calladas porque no pensaron que Santana iba a defender a Rachel y menos de Brittany

- Britt , creo que debemos irnos . Ellas tienen cosas que arreglar después podrás hablar con ella a solas – le dijo agarrando a Britt del brazo, ante tal acción Santana movió sus labios para solo expresar un gracias

- Quinn , pero ... – decidió callarse ante la mirada de su hermana y dejarse llevar hasta su dormitorio – esto no se queda aquí Rachel que te quede claro que Santana es solo mía , este asunto y yo lo resolveremos a la antigua ¡mañana habrá duelo de divas! – expreso con ira antes de retirarse del auditorio junto con su hermana

- What? , ¿Qué es duelo de divas? – pregunto mas para si misma que para Santana

- Es un duelo de canto , donde ambas personas , es decir tú y Brittany , cantan dos canciones distintas , y el profesor de canto decide a la que lo hizo mejor , o sea la ganadora – le explico con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué te ríes? – le dijo fastidiada por el día largo que había tenido

- Porque tu cantas mil veces mejor o ¿dudas de eso?

- Dudar nunca solo me estresa tu novia

- Rach , Britt no es mi novia , fuimos mejores amigas , quizás en el pasado pudimos llegar a hacer novias , pero ella acabo con todo eso cuando se fue – le dijo acercándose un poco mas a donde se encontraba Rachel

- Si , me contaste la historia de ustedes . Yo no sabía que Quinn es la hermana de ella, que pequeño mundo - acercándose un poco mas a ella

- Ni yo supe atar cabos cuando mencionaste a la Lucy que conociste en el aquel parque – empezó a pasar sus dedos por el cuello de Rachel haciendo relucir un dije que ella tenía en forma de S – ni tampoco cuando me dijiste tu nombre – dijo sonriéndole

- Hace poco yo también lo recordé, con el viaje de ellas, tu empezaste a frecuentar el parque donde Quinn y yo íbamos ahí fue donde te conocí , claro solo nos vimos por dos veranos , en el último verano me diste este dije y me dijiste …

- Te dije que lo usaras cuando me volvieras a encontrar – sonriendo por recordar aquel juego del destino que habían creado entre ellas.

De pronto en el auditorio se empezó a escuchar nuevamente una melodía muy distinta a la anterior, sin pensarlo ambas empezaron a cantarla tratando de trasmitir en aquella canción todos sus sentimientos hacia la persona que tenían al frente.

Rachel : **Heart beats fast **  
** Colors and promises **  
** How to be brave **  
** How can I love when I'm afraid to fall **  
** But watching you stand alone **  
** All of my doubt **  
** Suddenly goes away somehow **

Rachel & Santana : **One step closer **  
** I have died everyday waiting for you **  
** Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you **  
** For a thousand years **  
** I'll love you for a thousand more **

Santana : **Time stands still **  
** Beauty in all she is **  
** I will be brave **  
** I will not let anything Take away **  
** But standing in front of me **  
** Every breath, every hour has come to this **

Rachel y Santana : **One step closer **  
** I have died everyday waiting for you **  
** Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you **  
** For a thousand years **  
** I'll love you for a thousand more **  
** All along I believed I would find you **  
** Time has brought your heart to me **  
** I have loved you a thousand years **  
** I'll love you for a thousand more **

- Quiero que dejes tus miedos atrás , que solo te enfoques en lo que siento por ti , y por si tienes dudas Rachel , yo te amo , es un amor que tiene mil años guardado . Eres la persona que necesito para pasar toda mi vida, eres ese pedazo de ángel que se volvió a cruzar en mi vida – dijo mirándola fijamente

- No será fácil San , va a ser muy duro , tendremos que esforzando cada día para que esto nunca termine . Lo que siento por ti es algo que jamás he sentido por nadie , te amo Santana , te amo como jamás he amado - termino cortando la distancia entre ambas y comenzaron primero a rozar sus labios para después fundirse en un beso , un beso lleno sentimientos.

- Que te quede claro esto: nuestro amor podrá lograr superar cualquier barrera y obtener todo aquello que nos propongamos – dijo juntando su frente con la Rachel – Rach , ¿quisieras salir conmigo?

- Espero que esto te lo deje claro – dijo volviéndola a besar nuevamente y con mucha mas pasión que el anterior

Si en palabras no podemos expresar lo que sentimos lo mejor es un beso.

Ambas decidieron salir del auditorio antes que algún profesor entrara, ante tal cambio Rachel prefirió avanzar hacia su el dormitorio para acabar sus tareas mientras que Santana fue hacia la cafetería para buscar algo para ella y su enamorada.

* * *

Es un capìtulo demasiado raro , si por sì solas las cosas son raras aquí ahora esta mas raro , pienso que todo se debe a la maratón de Harry Potter jajaja no , pero de verdad no sientan que pueden pensar claramente sobre esta historia todo puede cambiar , las personas que aman pueden odiar y viceversa . Bueno estoy de cumpleaños , cumplo 19 , tengo una fiesta que terminar , pero decidí dejarles este nuevo capitulo por aquí . Como es obvio el siguiente capitulo de este drama es guerra de divas ,no sè como lo planteare pero seguramente algo bueno pasara para Rachel .

Pd 1: Como regalo de cumpleaños les diré que una de las cuatro va a morir jajaja no mentira , bueno lo estoy analizando , de ver tanto morir a Dobby ya se me quedo la idea en la cabeza .

Pd 2 : No odien a Santana ,ni a Brittany , pero pueden odiar a Maritza C:

**Kurt : Tecnicamente sì , pero no . Pero es claro que todo eso va a traer consecuencias .**

**fabiola de santana : Yo he pensado eso tambien , he visto muchas novelas con mi madre de niña para tener esa idea del drama presente . Sera como un trio RachelxSantanaxQuinn y claro Britt , cada una es distinta y cada una va a tener una forma distinta de reaccionar ante ese posible hecho.**

**hina2310 : Tranquila no eres la unica confundida aqui , espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo :)**

Gracias por leer y comentar , disfruten su fin de semana , hasta otro capitulo

xoxo


	6. Duelo de divas

**Aclaración : Ni Glee , ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no? , he estado algo ocupada ... Am , estoy trabajando en KFC ,tenia que decirlo jajaja**

**Bien , disculpen la demora solo que recien me estoy adaptando a mi nuevo horario , he intentado dar un punto de vista distinto aquí para ver que tal va.**

**Espero que lo disfruten C:**

**Kurt : Quizás al final llegues a llorar con Brittany , ¿Que te parece Faberry? **

**hina2310 : Creo que este no te dejara confundida , gracias por el saludo , espero que te guste **

**fabiola de santana : Eso mismo pienso yo cuando la escribo , definitivamente no quiero que sea igual a las demas historias , el drama es inevitable , jajaja Brittany sera como unicornio aquí. Gracias por el saludo , disfruta del capitulo **

* * *

**VI . Duelo de divas**

**Rachel P.O.V**

-¿Es una broma, verdad? – Pronuncie todavía con los ojos cerrados y pellizcándome cada dos segundos el brazo para según yo despertar de la pesadilla.

Después de la declaración de mi ahora enamorada , había decidido avanzar con una tarea algo complicada mientras San se ofreció a buscar algo a la cafetería para comer las dos , perfecta cena , perfecto brazos al dormir , todo era perfecto hasta que nos despertamos con el anuncio que el Director Figgins nos requería en su oficina con suma urgencia , inmediatamente decidimos cambiarnos para ir , y nos dimos con la sorpresa que no éramos las únicas ahí , sino que también la señoritas Fabray – Pierce estaban presentes. Día perfecto arruinado por aquella presencia y mirada descarada que daba Brittany a mi enamorada, ante tal contacto decidí pegarme mas hacia San para marcar un territorio, pero ella hacia como que si no estuviera ahí.

-Las he reunido aquí, porque la habitación de las señoritas Fabray – Pierce ha sido perjudicada por una tubería rota por la cual hasta que dicha habitación este totalmente habitable, ellas vivirán con ustedes – pronuncio aquellas últimas palabras con su acostumbrado rostro serio, definitivamente este tipo no conocía otro gesto que ese.

- Esto ... esto debe ser un error , no puede ser- empecé a decir mientras iba de un lado a otro - ¿Acaso piensa que vamos a dormir juntas en una misma cama?

- Claro que no, ahora mismo vamos a cambiar sus camas individuales por unos camarotes para que así no tengan ningún inconveniente

-¡Santana! Di, algo – pronuncie con una mezcla de frustración y esperanza

- Figgins, ¿no hay otra solución? – dijo desde el fondo del despacho del director, donde no se había movido en ningún momento.

-Santana, tu mas que nadie sabe que si tuviera otra elección se las daría, pero dada las circunstancias desde ahora las señoritas Fabray – Pierce serán sus nuevas compañeras, tendrán acceso al baño del costado al igual que el vestíbulo para que puedan ordenar sus pertenecías, así no tendrán ningún inconveniente, ahora si vayan a clases antes que se les haga mas tarde.

Cualquier que nos hubiera visto salir de ese despacho pensaría que habíamos sido encontradas haciendo algo totalmente estúpido. Brittany salía con una sonrisa de felicidad dando saltos hacia nuestra próxima clase, mientras que Quinn y Santana no tenían ninguna expresión en la cara y bueno yo … yo estaba con el único pensamiento que una chica de mi edad podía tener al saber que conviviría las 24 horas del día con la ex de su novia , su primera ilusión y su enamorada en una misma habitación ; exacto , ¿Qué coño ha pasado aquí?

-Brittany, ¿es cierto que habrá duelo de vidas? – pregunto Mercedes quien había llegado corriendo hacia Brittany rompiendo abruptamente mis pensamientos, para preguntarle sobre el duelo que ambas tendríamos en unas horas y del cual toda la escuela ya sabía.

- Claro , Mer , aquí mi compañera – dijo señalándome – y yo tendremos un pequeño e insignificante duelo , donde obviamente saldré ganando yo – termino con una sonrisa continuando su camino con una Mercedes atrás de ella para tener todo el chisme completo y una Quinn sumamente silenciosa.

- Por lo visto, ya toda la escuela sabe del duelo de mas tarde – dijo santana mientras me abrazada sorpresivamente por detrás

- No dudes de ello cariño – sentir sus abrazos protectores eran demasiados importantes para mí, me sentía como un hámster dentro de una esfera; mal ejemplo, lo sé , pero así me hacía sentir ; con ella nada me podía dañar.

- ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo nos saltamos la clase de historia y vamos a un sitio a practicar para tu duelo de mas tarde?

- Tentador San , pero tengo que estar presente para poder entender la clase y no bajar mi rendimiento no te olvides que solo soy una est..

-¡Shh! No vuelvas a querer pronunciar esa palabra, tú no eres solo eso Rach, eres mas que solo eso . Eres una persona increíblemente perfecta, yo soy la que no te merece en absoluto, eres especial Rach , brillas mucho mas que una estrella , no lo olvides – en ese momento que me lo dijo no podía entender como una persona como San se podía haber fijado en alguien que solo valía un 10 en un curso y no demostraba nada mas , me sentía totalmente enamorada de ella ,tanto para hacer cosas inimaginables.

- Vamos a clase – le dije mientras depositaba un corto beso en sus labios y uníamos nuestras manos para caminar hacia el salón

La clase trascurría normalmente, una maestra que hablaba y hablaba sobre la Segunda guerra Mundial y que por ratos se quedaba dormida , era realmente la típica profesora que esperaba que le dijeran que ya se podía jubilar para estar lejos de chicas adolescentes .

En el grupo del fondo donde se encontraban Brittany , Quinn ,Tina , Mercedes ,Sugar y Kitty , solo se dedican a hablar y hablar sobre el gran triunfo que Brittany tendría en unas horas ,daban por seguro que ella ganaría sin tener que esforzarse mucho . Lo cual hacia que yo me llenara de inseguridad podría saber cantar , pero bailar no , el baile era algo demasiado personal para mí , no sabía como expresarlo ante los demás. Me faltaba ritmo.

San , no me dejo de agarrar la mano en toda la clase lo cual me hacía sentir con menos inseguridad , sin decirle nada ella ya sabía lo que sentía o pensaba , era totalmente afortunada por estar con ella .

Cuando terminamos la clase de historia decidimos irnos a sentar bajo el árbol que se encontraba atrás de los salones para poder un momento de tranquilidad antes que comenzara todo el show que Brittany iba a comenzar.

- ¿En qué piensas amor? – me pregunto mientras que jugaba con mis cabellos

- ¿Alguna vez te has sentido como una granada? – ella dijo : Muchas veces

- Ahora yo me siento así , me siento como una granada que en cualquier momento podría estallar con tal solo pisarla y hacer mucho daño y eso es lo que menos deseo en este mundo , no soportaría hacerte daño San.

- Nunca lo harás Rachel , sé que piensas que tu inseguridad puede ser en un futuro un mal para nuestra relación , pero tenemos que pensar en el presente , eres lo mejor que tengo en el mundo Rach , y ningún intento que hagas lograra que yo me separe de ti – se levantó de donde estábamos para estirar sus brazos y gritar a todo pulmón : TE AMO RACHEL , TE AMO

- San , basta , te van a escuchar todos – le dije mientras iba hacia ella y la besaba

- No me importa nada, solo quiero que tú y yo estemos juntas por siempre ¿ok?

- Ok – decirles que San estaba dentro de mi ser en este momento, es demasiado poco, me hacía sentir que podía llegar a tocar el cielo con solo estar a su lado. Realmente podría hacer cualquier cosa por esta chica…

Tuvimos que irnos de ahí para ir directo hacia el auditorio donde se encontraban ya mis compañeras sentada esperando el gran show , sinceramente me daba igual si ganaba o no , pero quería darle una lección a Brittany . No es que quisiera marcar territorio, bueno en realidad sí. Santana es mía, y debe de entender que lo de ellas solo quedo como un recuerdo de amor de niños, solo es un recuerdo mas . Algo mas para el olvido.

**Brittany P.O.V**

My life is brillant , my love is pure , repetía estas dos frases en mi cabeza constantemente . Uno podría imaginar que soy realmente una persona totalmente fría, pero ¿ustedes algunas vez han llegado a enamorarse a tal punto de entregar todo por esa persona? Somos pocos, pero somos reales, nosotros conocemos la felicidad como la tristeza, recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, recuerdo esa sonrisa que solo era para mí y ahora comparte con ella, con mentiras tras ella, verdad , pero al final es mi sonrisa. Recuerdo a verla visto reír, llorar, saltar, caer , abrazarme y no querer soltarme , podría platicarles del inmenso que le tengo a Santana , un amor que me está matando por dentro .

El amor es bonito cuando la persona que amas está a tu lado y dedica cada segundo a protegerte así era el amor que santana me daba diariamente cuando éramos niñas , ahora se la da a Rachel con malas intenciones , pero se lo da y por eso la envidio , ella puede estar con ella aunque sea mentira , puede besarla , jugar con su cabello , tocar su rostro y pasar sus dedos por su cuerpo para conocer cada centímetro de ella . ¿Acaso dijeron que amar es fácil? ¿Acaso alguien se ha detenido un segundo a pensar si realmente todo lo que hago no es por amor?

No quería imaginar un que hubiera pasado , quería comprobarlo por mi misma , por eso decidí tomar la oferta de Maritza y regresar a América , la necesitaba a ella para sentirme completa , la necesito y la necesitare siempre para estar aquí . No seré como esas personas que solo viven por vivir , yo prefiero vivir por amor que vivir sin el.

Ya era el momento de comenzar con el duelo de divas que había creado entre Rachel y yo , aunque pareciera algo tonto no tenía ganas absolutas de presentarme ahí e intentar dar una presentación para que al final ella me ganara.

Son pocas personas que han logrado escuchar cantar a Rachel mientras que se duchaba o caminaba entre los pasillos , son contadas con los dedos de mis dedos ,pero decía siempre lo mismo: Canta como un ángel.

se presentó para dar las reglas , teníamos que ponernos al centro del auditorio mientras que una por una comenzaba a cantar una canción elegida por nosotras mismas , le di mi lugar para que ella comenzará, gran error.

Rachel se paro en medio del auditorio, las luces inmediatamente se encendieron para que ella comenzara , pero antes de todo eso , antes de comenzar a cantar , ella empezó a decir una palabras que en el fondo de mi corazón no quería escuchar, no esta noche.

Ambas sabemos que nuestro romance a lo Romeo y Julieta será un reto, pero nuestro profundo respeto por la otra nos hará superar cada obstáculo que tengamos , decidí cantar esta canción porque refleja cada sentimiento que tengo hacia ella , yo no creía en el amor las lecciones de la vida me hicieron creer que solamente se hablaba sobre ello en los cuentos y que solo era una ilusión ,pero tú , Santana , me hiciste cambiar ese concepto totalmente . Escucha con atención, porque siento cada palabra hacia ti.

**When i was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And cursed at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And i watched  
As he tried to reassemble it **

En ningún momento quito su mirada de Santana, ni Santana quito su mirada de Rachel , era como si en ese momento ellas sintieran que solamente estaban ellas dos ahí . ¿Qué tan cierto seria que Santana se esté enamorado de Rachel sin que ella se esté dando cuenta?

**And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day i promised  
Id never sing of love  
If it does not exist **

Desvié mi mirada un segundo de ellas para mirar fijamente a mi hermana que tenia una mirada igual o mas asombrada que el resto de las chicas , la voz de Rachel era realmente espectacular , ahora entendí porque Santana se pasó el día riendo sabia de su talento y me daba cuenta que no tenía opción en ganarle . Podía bailar y ganarle, pero cantar de esa forma trasmitiendo esos sentimientos a través de las letras me era imposible.

**But darlin,  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception **

De pronto todo el auditorio comenzó a cantar con ella, la imagen que daba en ese momento era tan diferente a la Rachel que conocíamos , era una imagen tan segura de sí misma ,realmente tenía un gran talento _… you are the only exception …_

**Ive got a tight grip on reality  
But i cant  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know your leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some proof its not a dream **

Todo el auditorio parecía estar dentro de una burbuja, se sintió como otra atmosfera , el ambiente había cambiado Sugar , Mercedes y Tina estaban derramando lagrimas mientras oían a Rachel cantar , era una sensación que te hacía temblar cada centímetro de la piel . Si eso no era amor , entonces no sé que era .

**You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception **

Cuando la canción termino, todas en el auditorio se levantaron para aplaudir a Rachel, se acercó a ella para felicitarla y decirle que tenía una voz impresionante ,que tenía cantar mas seguido para nosotros . Yo, aún seguía con mis pensamientos en otro lugar, quería evitar observar a Santana no quería saber si tenía un brillo en sus ojos , eso me destrozaría por completo.

Luego de todo aquello Rachel se bajo del auditorio para tomar asiento junto a Santana , mientras que mis amigas , mis grandes amigas se acercaban a ella para felicitarlas , ella era la estrella , ahora era una estrella.

Salí al frente con una guitarra y me senté en la silla para poder comenzar a cantar, al principio pensé en cantar y bailar una canción de Kesha , pero con lo que había ocurrido recientemente y con las emociones que aún tenía dentro mío lo único que deseaba era expresarlas , dios , ella realmente era un genio en moverte tus sentimientos y avivar tus emociones con solo cantar.

-Toda mi vida entera las personas pensaban que era estúpida, y luego de un tiempo empecé a creerles , empecé a pensar que realmente era una estúpida por no tener sentimientos , pero todo eso cambio hasta que entre a estudiar aquí y conocí a una persona que me hizo darme cuenta que las personas solamente hablaban porque no me conocían como era . Ella empezó a creer en mí , me cuido como jamás nadie lo había hecho , y es por ella que logre cambiar esa imagen que todos tenían de mí ,Santana no pienses que tenemos una historia cerrada , nuestra historia empezó aquí , es aquí donde todos los recuerdos están y sé que aún me amas. No escuches la letra, siente cada palabra porque a través de ella trasmitiré todo lo que siento por ti .

**You've been on my mind,  
I grow fonder every day,  
Lose myself in time,  
Just thinking of your face,  
God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go,  
You're the only one that I want,**

No quería mirar en ningún punto específico del auditorio , solo quería sentir cada nota de la guitarra y trasmitir todo con las palabras de la canción , pero me era imposible desviar mis ojos de sus ojos . Poco a poco sentía como una presión en mi pecho , a mi mente venían muchos recuerdos , como la primera vez que la vi...

**I don't know why I'm scared,  
I've been here before,  
Every feeling, every word,  
I've imagined it all,  
You'll never know if you never try,  
To forget your past and simply be mine, **

_Hola, ¿estas perdida? – me pregunto con esa sonrisa que era solo para mi_

_Sí, recién me acaban de trasferir aquí y no sé como llegar a mi aula – le dije con la cabeza agachada, realmente estaba tan nerviosa por todo el cambio que había tenido a raíz del cambio de trabajo de mis papás._

_No te preocupes, mi nombre es Santana, y desde ahora ya no estarás sola, yo te voy a cuidar – recuerdo que ella tomo mi meñique derecho para entrelazarlo con su meñique de su mano izquierda, recuerdo verla sonreírme mientras que me ayudaba a adaptarme , recuerdo verla defenderme de cualquier persona que me intentara llamar estúpida por cometer simples errores , no quiero que este en mis recuerdos tantos bellos momentos . Quiero tenerla conmigo para creer más momentos, solamente conmigo._

**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,  
promise i'm worth it,  
to hold in your arms,  
so come on and give me a chance,  
to prove I am the one who can walk that mile,  
until the end starts,**

¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así? No puedo dejar de observarla , mi juego de no mirar a ningún punto a logrado que solo me fije en ella , me observa a mi y observa a Rachel ,ella se da cuenta de esto y entrelaza su mano con la de ella . Sabe que ha ganado , sabe que no importa que ella me ame , ella esta con ella ahora , no hay marcha atrás . Puedo sentir las lagrimas caer de mis ojos , puedo observar como todo el mundo ha soltado un suspiro quizás de compasión , pero realmente ellos no pueden imaginar el dolor que tengo adentro.

**I know it ain't easy giving up your heart,  
I know it ain't easy giving up your heart,  
Nobody's pefect, Trust me I've learned it,  
Nobody's pefect, **

Nadie es perfecto ni siquiera tu mi amor, no puedes dejar tu pasado atrás y ese mismo hace que estemos alejadas, ¿acaso noto que quieres llorar? ¿será posible que tengas tantas emociones por mí? o ¿será acaso que realmente te estás enamorado de la persona que tienes que destruir?

Has sacrificado a muchas personas San, ¿hasta que punto serás capaz de llegar para conseguir tu propósito? No me importa, igual te seguiré amando, igual te seguiré hasta el final. Ya no importa nada si es contigo.

**So i dare you to let me be your, your one and only,  
i promise I'm worth it,  
to hold in your arms,  
so come on and give me a chance,  
to prove i am the one who can walk that mile,  
until the end starts**

Puedo sentir mis ojos rojos de tantas lagrima que he soltado al momento de cantar , puedo sentir tu mirada fijamente en mí , mientras que Rachel te llevaba fuera del auditorio , seguramente para preguntarte que había pasado aquí entre nosotras , porque este momento había sido solamente de nosotras , de mi explicándote todo lo que llevo dentro y tu pidiéndome de alguna manera perdón por arrastrarme a todo esto.

Levanto la mirada y observo a todas aplaudiendo, al maestro observándome como si tuviera una idea en mente y a Quinn mirando hacia la puerta de la salida, seguramente debatiendo si en ir o quedarse a darme su apoyo.

Con mi hermana existe una apuesta interna no sé si realmente te ama a ti o si su amor es la persona que está a tu lado . Los sentimientos de las personas son realmente cambiantes puedes llegar a amar alguien rápidamente, como también puedes odiar a alguien. Creo que algunas personas tienen razón cuando dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso y viceversa del amor al odio.

Después de la presentación declaro empate entre ella y yo, no me queje ,lo creí justo después de todo ambas no habíamos cantado si no expresado lo que sentíamos , cuando llegamos al dormitorio todo estaba en silencio , note que ustedes estaban durmiendo en la que supuse era tu cama por el peluche que hace unos años yo te había regalo que se encontraba en los pies de ustedes. Quinn, se quedó mirándolas un momento desde la puerta de la habitación su mirada iba de ti a ella y así por varios minutos, quizás se olvidó de mi presencia y dejo caer su capa de frialdad delante mío.

Quizás tenga una apuesta nueva, quizás ella sinceramente está enamorada de la persona que duerme a tu lado y solo este confundida , me da lástima , cometerá muchos errores antes de darse cuenta que su verdadero amor es Rachel .

Quizás ambas cometerán tantos errores que cuando quieran solucionarlos no podrán dañar el daño que han causado, pero no importa San, yo estaré ahí para reparar tu corazón, un corazón estará unido a otro, estaré ahí para ti si no es en cuerpo, será en alma – Pienso mientras empiezan a venir imágenes lejanas como un sueño, y con el sonido de la noche poco a poco se van cerrando mis ojos para dormir en los brazos de Morfeo.

- Al menos todos estamos bajo la misma estrella -

* * *

**Haré la misma apuesta que Brittany , lanzo una moneda por Quinn y otra por Santana quizás así aclaren sus sentimientos .**

**Aquí la pregunta es ¿quien podrá llegar a perdonar primero? **

**Pd : Disculpen si existe algún error , no he querido revisarla 50 veces como usualmente hago para poder subirlo rápido y escribir el siguiente , el cual ya lo tengo en mente en papel **

**Nos estamos leyendo , besos c:**


	7. Primer strike

**Aclaración**** : Ni Glee , ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

**Hola mundo , ¿que tal? . Yo aquí con ojeras jajaja , tengo turno dentro de 6 horas , pero eso no impide que termine este capitulo para que ustedes lo lean . **

**Bueno , comencemos . Si se perdieron de algo les escribiré que todo da que Rachel y Santana son primas , Quinn y Brittany estan enamoradas de Santana y Rachel , pero Quinn piensa que aun sigue amando a Santana , lo cual Santana parece que lo aprovecha para su favor . Lo cual Brittany sabe y aun así la apoya. Eso es un resumen . **

**Ahora lo que querías decirles que a partir de este capitulo se manejaran dos tiempos es decir presente / pasado , pero con los puntos de vista de los personajes solamente en el tiempo pasado para que así puedan entender a cada uno. **

**Solamente la parte donde lean del presente de ellas estarán escrito en tercera persona.**

**OJO : La letra cursiva es tiempo presente. **

**Bueno eso es todo , nos leemos abajo.**

**- hina2310 : Yo pienso que Santana es una victima , jajaja es un lió trabajar en KFC , pero te vuelve mas ágil (Por eso subo este capitulo mas rápido okno xd ) , al menos me apoyara con el horario de la universidad.**

**- nikad : Hola , gracias por darle una oportunidad , en realidad sì , tiene mucho drama , pero a veces la vida es asì.**

**- Kurt : Yo pienso que Brittany no es Brittany . Esa repuesta de las parejas temporales la tendrás después . Han tenido y pasaran etapas de enamoramiento para que descubran a la persona adecuada.  
**

**Pd : Cuando vayas a KFC , recuerda esto : El cliente siempre tiene la razón.**

**Todo listo, disfruten .**

* * *

**VII Primer Strike**

_-¿Ya la han localizado? – le pregunta al chico que se encuentra al frente de ella al momento de llegar._

_- Su teléfono no lo tiene prendido, quizás no ha querido que ella la llamara- le dijo_

_- No entiendo como hemos llegado a este punto – le dijo con una mirada triste mientras que se arrodillaba en el suelo _

_- Menos yo, pero tenemos que ser fuerte por ella. Tienes que ser fuerte. El doctor ha dicho que de milagro aún sigue viva – le informo de los últimos resultados_

_- No entiendo como ha pasado todo esto, dios ,¿Por qué justo ahora? – dijo mientras rompía en llanto_

_- No lo sé , solo me dijeron que el accidente ocurrió mientras ella iba a algún sitio, seguramente a la casa de ellas , en el camino se le vaciaron los frenos y en un momento a otro choco contra otro auto provocando que perdiera el equilibrio del timón y empezara a dar vueltas en campanas , el doctor dice..dios – _

_- Dilo de una vez – dijo mirándolo fijamente_

_- Dijo que quizás tuviera una lección cerebral – respondió después de un largo silencio _

_No quisieron decir nada mas , solo llorar abrazados esperando que despertara para verla sonreír nuevamente , verla nuevamente es lo que mas desean ese momento ._

_Ambos se quedaron abrazados mientras que se sumergían a pensamientos que habían sucedido ya hace varios meses…_

**Quinn P.O.V**

Pensé que el convivir con ellas sería algo mas complicado , pero realmente las tres poníamos de nuestra parte para que esto fuera menos problemático para cada una . Después de la actuación de Brittany y Rachel había sentido un montón de emociones adentro mío de las cuales no he querido pensar.

A pesar que hoy es un día libre y que tenemos la opción de salir de aquí, he decidido ir Brittany y las demás chicas al mall que esta como a 10 minutos de aquí , sé que Rachel y Santana también irán así que seguramente saldremos todos en grupo ,ya que también irán los chicos con nosotros. Hace tiempo que no hablamos con ellos, yo mas que ellas.

Chicas están listas – pregunto una emocionada Mercedes

No la hagan caso está emocionada por ver a su chico de labios grandes – dijo una sonriente Tina

Creo que todas tenemos a alguien a quien ver – dijo una feliz Tina

Después de esa pequeña interrupción todas salimos juntas de la escuela hacia los taxis que nos llevarían al sitio donde ellos estarían esperándonos .Hace años que no los veía, y no equivoque al pensar que seguirían los mismos niños que había conocido.

Blaine Anderson, era el mismo egocéntrico de niño solo que ahora ya había aceptado su homosexualidad y era feliz junto a un pasivo Kurt Hummel ;Sam Evans no hace mas de 1 año y medio que había comenzado una relación con Mercedes , aún sigo pensando que yo y el haríamos bonitos bebes . Después siguen los capitanes del equipo de futbol que son Noah Puckerman y Finn Hudson , mejores amigos de la infancia, había sido por Finn que Noah había logrado ingresar aquí con una beca de futbol; Finn y Kurt también son medios hermanos ya que sus padres se habían casado cuando estos eran unos niños. Mike; era otro del equipo, al igual que Jake, el hermano de Noah , y por último se encontraban los hermanos Abrams, Artie y Ryder. Y claro, como olvidar al gran Sebastián Anderson, hermano de Blaine y Marley, y mejor amigo de Santana. Antes los tres éramos lo que dominamos toda la escuela.

Y ahora nos encontrábamos casi todos reunidos ; faltando solo Santana y Rachel ; en una gran mesa dentro del Breadstix , es el punto de encuentro del colegio , en el primero piso estaba conformado por una aérea para reuniones y cenas , el segundo era un área de entrenamiento hay se encontraba una zona de videojuegos y otra de karaokes.

No puede ser, ¿eres tu Rachel? – grito de emoción un Noah totalmente distinto al que conocía mientras que iba hacia la puerta a abrazar a Rachel

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos no sabíamos que Rachel tenía amigos aquí y mucho menos que fuera de nuestro grupo.

¡Noah! – grito mientras iba corriendo a abrazarlo

La cara de Santana era todo un poema en ese momento

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado pequeña, pensé que aun seguías con Shelby , ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?- le pregunto luego de abrazarla

Estudiando , pero no sabía que estudiabas aquí , mira te presento a Santana , mi novia – le dijo con una mirada llena de felicidad

¡Uh! No sabía que te iban las chicas , he perdido toda oportunidad , hola San, ¿Qué tal el verano? – dijo mirándola

Viajando , ya sabes Puck – dijo mientras lo abrazaba

¿Ustedes se conocen? – pregunto con una mirada de confusión

Rach, aquí todos nos conocemos , en realidad Puck es uno de mis buenos amigos aquí

Sí , pero eso no evitara que te patee el trasero si es que le haces daño a Rach – dijo mirándola peligrosamente

Sabes que no – dijo sonriéndole

Bueno , basta de tantas cursilería – dijo Sebastián – Mucho gusto Rachel , soy Sebastián , uno de los mejores partidos aquí y el mejor amigo de esta tonta

El gusto es mío Sebastián , Santana me ha platicado mucho de ti

Espero que cosas buenas , te presento a los demás , bueno a las chicas las conoces , pero a ellos no , ellos son Finn , Blaine ,Kurt ,Sam , Ryder , Artie , Jake , pero claro a él ya lo conoces . Y por último esta Puck , que ya vimos todos que ustedes son buenos amigos – dijo mientras iba señalando a uno por uno

Nuestras familias se conocen , pero hace mucho que no sabíamos nada del otro – le respondió con una sonrisa

Sí , mas de 8 años alejada de esta pequeña estrella – dijo Noah totalmente feliz de ver a Rachel nuevamente

Luego de esa breve interrupción cada uno tomo asiento y la mesa iba así , de derecha a izquierda estaban : Rachel , Santana , Mercedes , Sugar , Tina , Brittany , yo , Kitty , Marley , Sebastián , Puck, Jake , Artie , Ryder , Sam ,Kurt , Blaine y Finn.

Todos estábamos metidos en nuestros grupos de amigos cenando cuando de pronto Blaine dio una declaración

ha hablado conmigo y quiere volver a formar New Directions – mala noticia pensé

De pronto a todos se nos cayó lo que sosteníamos, nos miramos entre nosotros para después estar en un silencio sepulcral.

New Directions era el club de canto que habíamos formando cuando éramos niños , el cual ganando varias competencias a nivel nacional , pero la última presentación que habíamos tenido era la cual nos había marcado tanto a tal punto de deshacer el grupo totalmente.

-¿Por qué ahora? – pregunto Kitty

- Supongo que es porque es nuestro penúltimo año, recuerden que el próximo año nos graduamos.

-Además están los rumores

-¿Qué rumores?

- Adrenalina Vocal, , nos ha empatado en campeonatos ganados

-Entonces es una guerrilla todo esto – dijo Santana irritada

-San, el capitán de Adrenalina Vocal, es Jesse – Ante tal repuesta de Sebastián , Santana intercambio miradas entre nosotras.

Jesse o st james jr , como lo llamamos nosotras ,es el hijo del abogado de la familia de Santana , desde niños se habían llevado mal a tal punto que Santana hizo que nos uniéramos con ella a New Directions solo para ganarle y dejarle claro quién era mejor .Esta vez no será diferente.

Bueno, entonces yo me uno – respondió Brittany , sin ni siquiera mirarnos

Yo también – dije ante la mirada de agradecimiento de Santana.

Igual yo – respondió una Santana totalmente concentrada en su comida

Va, yo también – en ese momento todas nos quedamos calladas, no pensamos que Rachel quería unirse, aunque como la miro el día del duelo de divas seguramente iba a insistirle para que se uniera.

Yo también – entonces uno por uno de aquella mesa empezaron a repetir esa frase, mas que una diversión, lo íbamos a tomar como una revancha. St James jr. nos debía muchas a todos, especialmente a The unholy Trinity.

Bueno , entonces que ya nos pusimos de acuerdo , ¿Qué les parece si vamos al segundo piso a entrenar un poco la voz? – pregunto un sonriente Blaine

No es mala idea, nos falta agarrar ritmo – respondió Sam

Comimos lo mas rápido que pudimos y subimos todos en fila al segundo piso. Al principio Mike, Finn , Noah y Jake querían irse a los videojuegos pero cuando le hicimos recordar el motivo por el cual volvíamos a formar el club , se unieron a nosotros.

Empezamos a discutir para saber quién comenzaría con los ensayos , algunos querían que fueran hombres contra mujeres , pero viendo que algunos recién iban a cantar , decidimos formar grupos .

Así que primero les toco a Mercedes, Rachel, Kitty y Marley, ellas habían elegido cantar una de las Spice girls, la cual se acoplaba demasiado bien al ritmo de ellas.

Después cantaron Mike con Tina, creo que fue algo discriminatorio mandarlos a cantar juntos , pero hacían un buen dueto.

Luego les toco a Finn, Noah , Ryder y Jake , ellos se apoyaron mas en un clásico de Bon Jovi , en el cual cada uno parecía mas drogado que el otro .

Al final quedamos Sebastián, Blaine, Kurt, Santana , Brittany y yo .

Mercedes giro la ruleta que tenía en las manos para decidir con quién nos tocaba , al final decidimos hacerlos en dos tríos .

Sebastián , Blaine y Kurt , en el cual la sensualidad de Sebastián y Blaine , hacia juego con la delicadeza de Kurt.

Al final nos tocó a nosotras y en el salón solo se oía un: The Unholy Trinity is back!

Decidimos cantar toxic , en el cual podíamos demostrar nuestro lado mas salvaje también .

Quinn **: ****Baby, can't you see****  
****I'm calling****  
****A guy like you should wear a warning****  
****It's dangerous****  
****I'm falling****  
**

Brittany **: There's no escape****  
****I can't wait****  
****I need a hit****  
****Baby, give me it****  
****You're dangerous****  
****I'm loving it****  
**  
The unholy Trinity **: Too high****  
****Can't come down****  
****Losin' my head****  
****Spinnin' 'round and 'round****  
****Do you feel me now?****  
**

**With the taste of your lips****  
****I'm on a ride****  
****You're toxic I'm slippin' under (Ohh Ohh)****  
****With a taste of the poison paradise****  
**

Brittany y Quinn **: I'm addicted to you****  
****Don't you know that you're toxic?****  
****And I love what you do****  
****Don't you know that you're toxic?**

The unholy Trinity : **With the taste of your lips****  
****I'm on a ride****  
****You're toxic I'm slippin' under (Toxic)****  
****With the taste of the poison Paradise**

Brittany y Quinn **: I'm addicted to you****  
****Don't you know that you're toxic?**

Quinn : **Intoxicate me now****  
**Brittany : **With your lovin' now****  
**Quinn : **I think I'm ready now****  
****(I think I'm ready now)****  
**Santana : **Intoxicate me now****  
**The unholy Trinity **:With your lovin' now****  
****I think I'm ready now**

Cuando terminamos nuestra presentación todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir , pero sucedió algo que no tuvo que pasar , quizás si eso no hubiera pasado no se hubieran desarrollado los sucesos posteriores. Al momento que Brittany se levantó accidentalmente tropezó conmigo, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y con consecuencia que cayera encima de Santana. Y por un impulso mío , provoque que mis labios se juntaras con el de ella.

Al momento que esto pasaba Santana se quedo quieta y yo me quede sumergida en una nube en la cual solo estábamos las dos , pero todo eso termino cuando sentimos que la puerta se abría y cerrada de un portazo . Haciendo que también saliera de ahí, un Noah Puckerman furioso, Rachel había dejado la sala con una lágrima entre los ojos.

**Rachel P.O.V**

No sabía cómo reaccionar, Quinn había besado a Santana, pero Santana no la había alejado . Lo último que pude hacer era salir de ahí sin dar mas explicaciones. Tome mis cosas y de un solo portazo abrí y cerré la puerta detrás mío .

Podía sentir la voz de Noah atrás mío , pero ahora no quería palabras de ánimo , lo que mas deseaba es que todo sea una maldita broma pero no era así , tome un taxi y me aleje de todo . El camino hacia la escuela no demoro mucho, así que baje rápidamente mientras que iba hacia mi dormitorio , me detuve un momento en la fuente donde la había conocido , estaba toda la escuela vacía, y lo único que pude hacer es ponerme a llorar al costado del lugar donde la había conocido , llorar y maldecir porque sentía que cada parte fragmento de mi corazón estaba ahora mas deshecho que nunca , sentía las palabras de mi madre en mi cabeza diciéndome únicamente que jamás nadie se podría fijar en mí , que nunca nadie me amaría de verdad . Yo creí en ella y ahora sentía que me había mentido con todo su ser.

Entre lo mas rápido que pude a la habitación al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta con llave , no sabía cómo reaccionar , solo pensaba en esa imagen entre Quinn y Santana , no sabía si me dolía mas por Santana o por la supuesta amistad que Quinn me tenía.

Apestaba sentirse traicionada, después de dar muchas vueltas en esa habitación e imaginar miles de escenas decidí mejor leer algo para distraerme, pero mi libro no estaba en mi escritorio entonces pensé que seguramente Santana lo había agarrado para leerlo. Me acerque a su escritorio para coger mi libro y con el también se cayó un libro que ella tenía, _**Beautiful Disaster**_ , pero del libro se cayó una foto , una pequeña foto que decía : Siempre seremos como una familia.

Así que la voltee y pude ver una foto de una Santana pequeña junto con un hombre de lentes , pero eso no me impresiono si no la mujer que estaba a su lado , era la misma mujer con la cual mi madre lloraba en sus fotos. Era Maritza, la hermana de mi madre.

Entonces en la esquina de la foto decía: Familia Lopez en letra script

No podía ser , ella era su hija , entonces ella .. tantas preguntas me vinieron de pronto , no podía entender como me había engañado , pero acaso ella sabía que yo era la hija de la hermana de su madre . ¿Acaso lo sabía?

Entonces decidí levantarme porque de pronto una Santana empezó a reventar la puerta

-Rachel, abre la maldita puerta si no te juro que la reviento – empezó a gritar a toda voz

La abrí inmediatamente, seguramente se quedó sorprendida por los ojos hinchados que tenía, pero atrás de ella habían llegado también Brittany y Quinn, las cuales se veían igual que Santana, fatigadas seguramente por la corrida que habían tenido.

-Rachel, deja que te explique por ...- no la deje terminar , no pude dejarla terminar por tantas cosas que sentía y lo único que pude hacer fue tirarle una cachetada y decirle – Toma.

Ella tomo con las manos temblorosas la foto que tenía en mis manos y entonces su rostro se puso pálido, igual que los rostros de las dos chicas.

De pronto todas nos quedamos calladas, solo se podían mis lloriqueos

¿Porque Santana? ¿Porque? – Dije antes de salir corriendo, empujándolas a cada una en mi paso…

_Siento un ruido lejano , como un pitillo de un lugar inalcanzable entonces lentamente empiezo a abrir mis ojos ,uno por uno ,intentando pensar de donde podría ese sonido ¿acaso alguien ha dejado la televisión prendida? _

_Logro alzar mi cabeza de las almohadas para darme cuenta que el sonido molestoso proviene de mi celular que se encuentra al costado mío en la mesa de noche ._

_-Son las 3 am ...¿ quien en su santo juicio llama a las 3 de la am? – pienso mientras me acerco para contestar el celular sin fijarme en quien es._

_-Alo – respondo seguramente con una voz somnolienta_

_- Disculpa por levantarte tan tarde, pero me han pedido que te localice ya que por alguna razón tu teléfono no lo contestabas… -suspira- ha habido un accidente mientras que regresaba – me dice rápidamente, al instante que rompe a llorar_

_-¿Qué.. ha pasado? – logro responder con dificultad._

_- Ah .. ella.. está mal , se encuentra en cuidados intensivos – me respondo entre lloriqueos, sé que no puedo pedirle mas información por la forma en la que me habla_

_- Voy para allá – no logro escuchar lo último que me dice por el celular, es como si en un momento todo se hubiera detenido, volteo mi rostro y me doy cuenta que han pasado 5 minutos desde conteste el celular, solo 5 minutos para tan desastrosa noticia. _

_Me levanto como un resorte de mi cama para deshacerme de mi pijama para buscar algo decente e ir a verla, sé en que hospital esta, también sé en piso, no lo deduzco, lo sé, porque es el mismo sitio donde las tres llegamos a parar en ese viernes de horror._

_Tomo las llaves de mi auto que se encuentran encima de la mesa del vestíbulo, antes de salir me doy una vuelta por la sala para observar todas la fotos que están ahí, imágenes tras imágenes desde el día que nos conocimos. Y realmente quisiera que todo esto fuera otra pesadilla._

* * *

**Bueno todo salio a la luz , Rachel esta mal , Noah ha aparecido y como su mejor amigo , amo a este par y creo que la persona adecuada para cuidarla va ser el .**

**¿Sebastian Anderson? Genial ¿no? jaja , al igual que Rachel , Santana tiene su mejor amigo y el cual sera clave para los futuros hechos.**

**Listo , nos leemos en el próximo capitulo el cual espero terminar mas tarde . Ya que aquí en Perú , el domingo es el Día de las madres y la pasare en familia , un beso para sus madres.**

**Si por alguna razón no la tienes a tu lado , bueno recuerda que tu mamà siempre estará ahí para ti viéndote y escuchándote. Y a las personas que la tienen a su lado denles siempre amor y respeto.**

**& como siempre digo el Dìa de las madres no es un segundo domingo de Mayo , si no todos los dìas.**

**xoxo**

**Pd : Ma , creo que has estado agarrando mi laptod y leyendo lo que he estado escribiendo , nada , Te amo , eres la mejor.**


	8. Seccionales

**Aclaracion : Ni Glee , ni sus personajes me pertenecen , si no habría una escena Brittana en el capitulo de mañana :c**

**Ahahahahaha! ¿Que tal? Yo con mucho sueño , he terminado este capitulo luego de terminar de leer un libro demasiado hermoso , este capitulo es mas largo que los anteriores y realmente pensaba hacerlo en dos partes , pero preferí dejarlo ahì . Ojala les gusten , ya saben sus opiniones son bien recibidas , así me ayudan a saber que anda mal . Nos leemos abajo.**

**Kurt : Aqui creo que ya se te aclara la duda del mejor amigo de San , me he inclinado por ahora en dos de mis tres parejas favoritas. Espero que te guste el capitulo.**

**hina2310 : Piensa en Quinn como en un títere y en Santana como en una granada. Espero que sea de tu agrado el capitulo :3**

**OJO : No se olviden que la letra cursiva es el tiempo presente de los personajes , listo.**

* * *

**VIII Seccionales**

_Cuando te preguntas por qué y no tienes respuesta no hay paz, te sientes caer al vacío, no hay pregunta que duela más que 'por qué'. Y necesitamos entender eso que nos inquiera, nos perturba, nos genera ansiedad.__  
__No entender nos enmudece. Habrá que aceptar lo que no tiene explicación, eso que ocurre sin que sepamos por qué. Ese absurdo que amarga nuestra existencia, eso que nos deja en soledad preguntándonos una y otra vez por qué, por qué. Ese sin sentido que vuelve nuestra vida irreal, ese por qué que necesita una respuesta urgente, esos por qué que desesperan. Cuando lo absurdo es tan absurdo ya nada importa.__  
__Quizá se trata de aceptar que en la vida hay cosas que no tienen explicación… o sí._

_En ese momento que me encontraba dentro del auto sin haber todavía metido la llave para hacerlo arrancar pensaba en todos los santos que conocía para rezarles y pedirles que no se llevaran , no ahora que mas la necesitaba . _

_-Tienes que ser fuerte , mas de una persona te necesita aquí , por favor resiste- mirando hacia una foto que tenia hay con ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que tenía ya brotando de sus ojos para después comenzar el camino hacia el hospital donde se encontraba , solo esperaba ser tan fuerte por ambos._

**Santana P.O.V **

Y quizás todo se reduzca a un mal juego del destino, quizás ninguno de nosotros debamos seguir nuestros impulsos, ni las ordenes de los demás, pero realmente es difícil intentar pensar que lo queremos hacer es lo incorrecto. Muchos piensan que realmente soy la mala de la película pero han pensado: ¿Qué es estar en mi lugar?

Por un lado tengo la imagen de mi madre llorando frente a mí y contándome una historia de sufrimiento y desamor. Por otro lado en cambio, tengo que hacerle el mayor daño posible a la hija de la causante de tanto dolor.

Es verdad ambas solo somos como dos marionetas listas para iniciar un acto en el cual debemos seguir las indicaciones de los titiriteros, pero no pueden pensar que exista un línea entre lo blanco y lo negro, no pueden pensar que no la quiero, porque decir que no siento nada por Rachel Berry sería una total falacia de mi parte hacia mis sentimientos. Sentimientos de los cuales ahora tendré que esconder en el fondo de mi ser y dejarla ser feliz ,

Aunque yo no haya planeado nada de los acontecimientos recientes, agradezco a quien lo haya provocado. Rachel dijo que era como una granada, pero se equivocó ella solo la persona que iba a pisar la granada para ser afectada.

Desde el beso de Quinn han pasado varios meses, en las cuales no hemos hablado , y si nos hemos visto ha sido por las clases , los ensayos del club y la hora de dormir en la cual evita todo contacto conmigo. Solo entra al dormitorio en la noche para dormir, se pasa todo el día o en los ensayos , en los cuales por fin logro acoplarse , su grado de popularidad ha logrado aumentar al juntarse con los chicos mas populares del colegio.

Bueno, al menos no estaría sola. Con todo lo sucedido y el alejamiento de Brittany al estar del lado de Rachel la única que no me dejaron fueron Sebastián y Quinn quienes estuvieron a mi lado en todo momento.

San, ¿Dónde estás? – pregunta una Quinn somnolienta quien ha logrado sacarme de mis pensamientos

Estoy en el baño – le digo mientras que voy hacia ella , quien se encuentra en la cama aun sin algo de ropa

Te extraño, no te alejes de mi – me dice mientras me da un beso y se hecha en mi pecho – te amo, San – nuevamente se queda dormida.

Nuevamente mi mente empieza a divagar esta vez a los momentos junto a Quinn y a los enfrentamientos con Rachel

**Flash Back**

-Lo siento, San – pronuncio luego de que Rachel saliera de la habitación dejando en el suelo la foto de mi familia regada

En ese momento no quise hablar con ella, ni con nadie, no entendía como me había afectado todo esto , no sabía en que momento me había encariñado con Rachel .

Brittany salió de la habitación dejándonos totalmente en silencio, ninguna quería decir nada al respeto deseábamos quedarnos sumergidas en nuestros pensamientos.

De niña muchas veces aprendí que para comunicarse no siempre son necesarias las palabras. Las palabras se pueden manipular, pueden perder su valor o tener demasiado. En cambio el silencio es más noble. El silencio es algo que se puede compartir. El silencio es estar en control. El silencio es poder.  
Dicen que somos esclavos de nuestras palabras y dueños de nuestro silencio. Y yo nunca voy a ser esclava de nada.

Preferí seguir con mi silencio y fue así por un tiempo, no hablaba con nadie. Ellos no me dejaron ni un momento a solas, estuvieron conmigo en todo momento para apoyarme.

Al menos ellos me hablaban de varias cosas para distraerme , Quinn , se pasó ese tiempo a mi lado solo hablándome sobre las cosas del día y comentando las cosas que pasaban en el club Glee , se dio cuenta que a pesar de que no le hablaba con mis ojos le trasmitía mucho mas y eso le hacía feliz.

No fue hasta la presentación en el club Glee que decidí salir de mi silencio , fue con una presentación de Puck y Rachel al equipo de Futbol para intentar obtener más integrantes que todo sucedió.

Rachel : **Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor..****  
****Reaching for the phone, cause i cant fight it anymore..****And i wonder if I ever cross your mind, for me it happens all the time**

Muchas veces decimos más con nuestras miradas con nuestras palabras y pude ver ahí el sufrimiento que Rachel estaba pasando

Puck y Rachel **: ****It's a quarter after one and I'm all alone and i need you now,****  
****Said i wouldn't call but i lost all control and i need you now ,****  
****And i don't know how, i can do without, i just need you now**

Puck podía tratar a todo el mundo de una forma inadecuada, pero con ella era distinto era como si tuviera que defenderla de todos y ante todo , realmente parecía un gran hermano mayor.

Puck : **Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door, wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before**

Ambos se sentían y se veían felices al cantar, era una gran terapia para ellos .

Puck y Rachel : **and i wonder if I ever crossed your mind**,  
Puck : **For me it happens all the time**

Desvié por un momento mi mirada de Rachel para ver a grandes senos Hudson y pude ver una mirada totalmente seria. Lástima que no tuviera opción con ella.

Rachel : **It's a quarter after one and I'm all alone and i need you now**

Puck : **Said i wouldn't call but i lost all control and i need you now**

Rachel : **And i don't know how, i can do without, i just need you now**

Puck y Rachel **: I just need you now**

Cuando termino la canción todos menos lo del equipo de Futbol, yo y Hudson se levantaron para aplaudir al dueto y silbar dándoles grandes felicitaciones por la canción.

empezó a hablarnos sobre darnos una especie de lección, en resumen para no aburrirlos trataba sobre cómo cuidar, proteger y respetar a la persona que amamos y nos ama para que así esa persona y nosotros seamos felices. Yo solo pensaba que había discutido con su prometida , la consejera del colegio , a la cual nunca nadie la tomaba enserio.

Todo el salón se quedó en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo era un silencio lleno de emociones . Los del equipo de futbol decidieron retirarse de ahí sin decir nada, y aun se podía sentir el silencio en el ambiente hasta que Quinn se levantó de su asiento.

- A veces podemos lastimar a la persona que amamos porque jamás nos enseñaron como amar , es como cuando los adultos se dan cuenta que son padres a ellos jamás le dieron un manual o un libro en el cual les expliquen como serlo , simplemente se dejan llevar por los consejos de los demás y por sus impulsos . Entonces si amamos a alguien es inevitable que suframos es la ley de la vida, pero al menos nosotros podemos decidir por quiénes valen la pena sufrir y quiénes no. Sé que aun estas intentando encontrar una respuesta a todo lo que llevas dentro , pero quiero que sepas que no estás sola , que al menos tendrás siempre un lugar donde ir por si te sales del camino . Realmente eres mi elección para sufrir, porque yo lo sé y yo lo elijo - se dirigió hacia Brad para decirle que canción quería cantar , en la cual al verla ahí parada y dejando caer todas sus barreras decidí que no podía seguir con la actitud que tenía.

Quinn : **You with the sad eyes****  
****Don't be discouraged****  
****Oh i realize****  
****It's hard to take courage****  
****In a world full of people****  
****You can lose sight of it all****  
****And the darkness inside you****  
****Can make you feel so small**

Todos **: But i see your true colors****  
****Shining through****  
****I see your true colors****  
****And that's why i love you****  
****So don't be afraid to let them show****  
****Your true colors****  
****True colors are beautiful,****  
****Like a rainbow**

Quinn : **Show me a smile then,****  
****Don't be unhappy, can't remember****  
****When i last saw you laughing****  
****If this world makes you crazy****  
****And you've taken all you can bear****  
****You call me up****  
****Because you know i'll be there**

Todos : **And i'll see your true colors****  
****Shining through****  
****I see your true colors****  
****And that's why i love you****  
****So don't be afraid to let them show**

Quinn : **Your true colors****  
****True colors are beautiful,****  
****Like a rainbow**

Después que terminara de cantar, se acercó hacia mi , podía sentir la mirada de Rachel a los lejos , pero no podía permitir que su recuerdo me siguiera afectando, así que bese a Quinn delante de todos , fueron pocos segundos ,pero fue grandioso . Ella solo me miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y yo intentaba demostrar que estaba igual que ella, pero nuestro mundo feliz fue interrumpido por la salida abrupta de Rachel del salón donde nuevamente dio un portazo antes de salir.

Luego de ese día Rachel empezó a juntarse mas con Finn Hudson, con el que pronto comenzaría una relación. A mi poco a poco me dejaba de importar, hacia como no existía y ella hacia lo mismo. Solo nos saludamos cuando nos encontramos en el cuarto, pero de un hola y unas buenas noches no pasaba.

Las cosas con Quinn marchaban de maravilla, era una excelente relación la que teníamos, me apoyaba, me ayudaba y me demostraba su amor de mil formas, pero lastimosamente hubo un hecho que rompió toda esa magia.

Los seccionales se acercaban así que el dueto principal por elección de sería el de Finchel , así les decíamos a Finn y Rachel , no todos estábamos felices pero decidimos concentrarnos en acabar con el enemigo que volvernos enemigos.

Todo hubiera marchado bien si es que el idiota de Finn no hubiera engañado a Rachel con Sugar en una fiesta en la casa de Noah, en la cual Rachel había encontrado a Finn y Sugar en el sótano de la casa de Noah en ropa interior. Según lo que me enterré por Mercedes es que Rachel pensaba dar ese paso con Finn esa noche ya que él le había demostrado un amor puro como ninguna otra persona , por eso pensó que todo debería ser mágico y decidió darle una sorpresa , pero vaya, la sorprendida fue ella.

Noah acabo golpeando a Finn hasta dejarlo inconsciente, y creo que sin hijos , yo hubiera reaccionado igual.

Finn decidió dejar New Directions por el odio que le tenían todos , hasta del equipo de futbol tuvo que salirse por las golpizas diarias que le mandaba Noah a él.

Seguramente se preguntaran ¿Quién canto con Rachel ? El incidente surgió ahí, Noah era un buen novio como un buen cantante, Mike solo se destacaba bailando, Blaine no podía porque tenía un solo y quería cuidar su voz, y Kurt , bueno Kurt era Kurt. Jake y Ryder no eran buenos cantantes, así que todo recayó en que si Rachel hacia solamente un solo o cantaba con una de las chicas de ahí, al iniciarse esa disputa decidió que ella y yo cantaríamos la canción de dueto cosa que ni Quinn ni a Rachel les fascino.

Teníamos que practicar cada día tras acabar las clases ya que las seccionales se encontraban a la vuelta de la esquina, fue un miércoles que pude presenciar los celos de Quinn.

Rachel y yo habíamos acabado de practicar así que como cada día solamente me despedí y me fui de ahí, pero había dejado mi chaqueta encima del piano así que regrese por ella. Y las vi, vi a ambas hablando, intentando que nadie las escuchara y decidí acercarme para escuchar mejor sin que me escucharan.

Sigo sin entender tu punto de estar aquí – dijo sin mirarla y fingir concentrarse en las canciones que tenía al frente de ella

Estamos juntas, ¿entiendes eso no? – acercándose a ella

Sí , yo no soy como tú , ojala que no te paguen con la misma moneda – mirándola fijamente

Al final solo seremos San y yo , tu solo eres un estorbo mas – dijo sin quitar su mirada sobre ella

Ya que esto quedara entre nosotras, yo aún sigo herida por todo lo que ha sucedido, pero eso no significa que no vaya a luchar en algún momento por ella – dijo fuertemente y levantándose sin romper el cruce de miradas que tenían - ¿Eso era todo?

Ante esa revelación me quede sin palabras, no sabía como reacción, una parte de mí, una pequeña parte de mi alma se encontraba feliz de saber que Rachel aun me amaba.

Si , ya termine - dijo yéndose con las palabras de Rachel en la mente – pero antes solo te digo que vives en una tonta burbuja esperando que todos los finales felices lleguen hacia ti , eres una perdedora Rachel Berry , tú te quedaras seguramente aquí mientras que ella y yo nos iremos lejos , y sabes que es lo mejor de pensar en eso – dijo acercándose a ella – que tú sabes que no tienes posibilidades , tu sabes que al final seremos solamente ella y yo – susurro para luego retirarse del auditorio.

Cuando Quinn se marchó, Rachel se quedó primero mirando fijamente el suelo donde encontraban las canciones para luego sentarse en la silla del piano para ponerse finalmente a llorar .Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar así que entre silenciosamente al auditorio para coger mi chaqueta, pero al verla así mis emociones me ganaron y acabe acercando hacia ella para limpiar sus lágrimas y después abrazarla. Al verme ahí primero se sorprendió pero después correspondió a mi abrazo para llorar en mis hombros mientras que yo juagaba con sus cabellos y solo le decía : No llores , Rachel Berry no es una perdedora , es una estrella.

Después de ese abrazo nos quedamos así en un silencio demasiado placentero, hasta que en un momento levante su rostro para que me viera fijamente y limpie las lágrimas que caían , fui acercándome un poco cada vez hasta que mis labios rosaron los suyos y después de tanto tiempo pude saborear sus labios , ella inmediatamente me correspondió, pero lo que sucedió fue lo mejor que me había pasado en mucho tiempo.

Ese día no tuve sexo como con Brittany si no que hice el amor con Rachel, Rachel Berry, fue mágico y sé que en ese momento solamente éramos nosotras dos y no importaba el resto.

En ningún momento dijimos nada no queríamos romper el momento con tontas palabras, después que termináramos y nos quedáramos mirando fijamente ella se levantó sin decir nada y se fue de la misma forma.

Yo no sabía qué hacer , solo sentía dentro de mi como un hormigueo enorme , la felicidad que había sentido en ese momento nadie podía quitármela.

Luego de esa tarde, no hablábamos y evitamos el contacto físico lo mas que podíamos, todo el mundo se dio cuenta de la tensión que había entre nosotras pero pensaban que era por lo que había pasado.

Recuerdo que después del último ensayo y teniendo ese día libre, decidí ir a buscarla a la biblioteca para hablar con ella de una vez y decirle que iba a romper con Quinn, pero nada de eso sucedió .

De la biblioteca primero salió Finn quien tenía una sonrisa enorme, el salió acomodándose primero el polo , y después el cabello, tras de Finn salió una Rachel totalmente sonrojada e igual que Finn acomodándose su ropa.

Ambos se tomaron las manos en el pasillo y pude verlos dándose un largo y apasionado beso, todo deseo y sentimiento que tenía hacia Rachel de pronto cambio a un odio profundo, con las lágrimas que brotaban de impotencia de mis ojos rompí la rosa que tenía en mis manos para salir de ahí tal y como había llegado , sola.

El día de la presentación nos encontrábamos todos reunidos en los camerinos terminando los últimos detalles, como nuestro primer adversario iba a salir ya al escenario y nosotros éramos los últimos de los tres grupos decidieron ir a verlos.

Yo me quede a terminar de arreglar mi vestido cuando siento que la puerta se abre dejando pasar a una Rachel nerviosa.

-¿Necesitas algo Berry? – dije sin mirarla, y siguiendo concentrada en mi vestimenta

- San, ¿Podemos hablar? – me dijo tímidamente mientras que acercaba lentamente hacia mi

-No creo que exista algo de lo cual tu y yo podamos conversar o ¿acaso quieres coordinar otra cita para tener una noche de placer?

-¿Acaso para ti solo fue eso? – En ese momento quise decirle que no, que no sentía nada de eso, pero el orgullo me gano

- Si, eres una mas ¿acaso pensabas que eras distinta? Por favor , eres una Berry , un poco cosa , si te dije todo eso el otro día solamente fue para lograr estar contigo , nada mas – dije escupiendo en esas palabras todo el odio y rencor que sentía al recordar todavía la imagen de ellos saliendo de ahí.

-Pedazo de bestia – dijo acercándose a mi rápidamente y tirándome una sonora cachetada

Ante eso pensé en devolvérsela, pero decidí ignorarla y salir de ahí. Cuando Salí una Rachel bañada en lágrimas salió corriendo atrás mío para decirme con su dedo índice : Sé que me viste con él ayer saliendo de la biblioteca , pero para tu información no llegamos a tener relación porque yo aún te sigo amando ¿y sabes que es lo peor de todo esto ? Que algo dentro de mí se rehúsa a creer que todo lo dijiste adentro sea verdad, sé que en fondo me amas como yo te amo Santana Lopez y solo te diré que habrá un día que serás mía – dijo eso ultimo mirándome fijamente para luego salir corriendo hacia el auditorio

Yo me quede parada ahí, trataba que mi cerebro funcionara lo mas veloz que pudiera para entender toda esa información dada y solo entendí que a una Berry jamás se le podía creer.

La hora del show había llegado y después de un solo de Blaine, era el turno de nosotras de salir al escenario con una gran vitalidad y emociones. Esto no era por nosotras, era por todos.

Entonces comenzamos a cantar sin quitar la mirada de la otra y siguiendo los movimientos de la otra.

Rachel : **What have I done?****  
****I wish I could run away from this ship goin' under****  
****Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone else****  
****Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders**

R & S : **What can you do when your good isn't good enough****  
****And all that you touch tumbles down?****  
****'Cause my best intentions keep makin' a mess of things****  
****I just wanna fix it somehow****  
****But how many times will it take?****  
****Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?****  
****To get it right****  
**  
Santana : **Can I start again?****  
****With my faith shaken, 'cause I can't go back and undo this****  
****Rachel : I just have to stay and face my mistakes****  
****But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this**

R & S : **What can you do when your good isn't good enough****  
****And all that you touch tumbles down?****  
****'Cause my best intentions keep makin' a mess of things****  
****I just wanna fix it somehow****  
****But how many times will it take?****  
****Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?**

Rachel : **So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air****  
****And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair****  
****Santana : I'll send out a wish and I'll send up a prayer****  
****And finally someone will see how much I care**

R & S **: What can you do when your good isn't good enough****  
****And all that you touch tumbles down?****  
****Oh, my best intentions keep makin' a mess of things****  
****I just wanna fix it somehow****  
****But how many times will it take?****  
****Oh, how many times will it take to get it right?****  
****To get it right****  
**

Al terminar la canción nos quedamos mirando fijamente mientras que todos los espectadores empezaron a aplaudir, uno por uno comenzó a levantarse para aplaudirnos mas fuerte, entre silbidos y voces alegres ella me miró fijamente y me dio un beso en el cachete para decirme: Quinn, tiene razón, nosotros no decidimos a quien amar , pero si podemos decidir por quien vale la pena sufrir y por quien no , y tu Santana Lopez vales ese sufrimiento.

Después de ese momento todos salimos del escenario para esperar el anuncio del ganador el cual lo dieron a los 10 minutos con la noticia oficial que New Directions había ganado los seccionales , era el comienzo hacia las Nacionales.

Celebramos como campeones todo nuestro esfuerzo había valido la pena , Quinn se acercó inmediatamente hacia mi para besarme y yo no tuve otra opción que corresponderle ante la mirada triste de Rachel.

Brittany solamente nos veía los lejos, pero no tenía ninguna reacción , últimamente ella había estado rara , tenía bastantes cambios de humor , lo único en lo cual nunca se negaba era al momento de tener una tarde sexo , había veces que pensaba que habían dos Brittanys.

El Director Figgins entro para anunciar el baile que se llevaría a cabo por San Valentín , el cual se llevaría a cabo dentro de unas semanas, el tema del baile seria : Romeo y Julieta, eso significaba que sería una fiesta llena de misterios.

Rachel aprovecho ese momento para decirle al Director Figgins que la habitación de Brittany y Quinn había sido totalmente reparada , pero que Brittany se iría con ella a dormir ahí, nuestra habitación quedaría para Quinn y para mi . Yo me quede atónica ante tal declaración, pero no podía contradecirla enfrente de Quinn así que solamente sonreí y le dije que si eso querían no había problema.

La mas feliz fue Quinn con todo esto, pero yo sentía que ese par se traía algo entre manos, lo cual debo admitir me da miedo.

**Fin del flashback**

Eso fue lo que sucedió en este tiempo.

Quinn no pensó en otra mejor forma de celebrar nuestras primeras noches a solas que teniendo una ronda exhaustiva de sexo toda la noche cosa que yo apoye. Mas por la forma en la que me pidió y con que me lo pidió, que por la noche de sexo.

* * *

**Capitulo IX : El club de los corazones solitarios ( Rumor)**

**Decidí**** dar el punto de vista de Santana para verlo todo desde su lado por un rato , en realidad como lo escribí pensaba dividir este capitulo en dos partes , he tenido que borrar algunas cosas y pasarla para el otro capitulo porque si no iba a extenderse demasiado . **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado , yo recién me voy a dormir son como 4 :30 en Perù y a las 9 me tengo que levantar , ojeras de mi vida xd**

**Como les dije cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida .**

**xoxo**


	9. El club de los corazones solitarios

**Aclaraciòn: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (Gracias por ese FANTÁSTICO FINAL DE TEMPORADA)**

**Hey , ¿como estan? ¿alguien a parte de mi tiene algo con los martes 13? **

**Bueno , no me maten, este capitulo tiene varias cosas inconclusas que ya después se aclararan . Espero que les guste.**

**Nos leemos abajo **

**- Kurt : Yo pienso (que irónico) que Rachel no quiso quedarse en la misma habitación con Santana ,para no forzar las cosas. Me alegra que te haya gustado , espero que te este también sea de tu agrado. ¿Pezberry o Quinntana? **

**- Fabiola de Santana : ¡Hola! si , me di cuenta xd , San tiene una debilidad y eso le jugara en contra es mas de una ocasión...hahaha , cosas de la vida , supongo que este capitulo te gustara mas ;) **

**Let's go**

**El titulo no dice mucho xd**

**PD: Lean el libro, es demasiado genial *-***

* * *

**Capitulo IX : El club de los corazones solitarios**

**Off**

Para mí todo funciona por la confianza. La gente sigue las indicaciones de un médico, porque confía en la ciencia y en ese médico. La gente vive y duerme tranquila en su casa, porque confía en el arquitecto que la hizo. La gente se sube a un avión, porque confía en los ingenieros que lo hicieron y en el piloto que lo maneja.  
Cualquier proyecto de dos o más personas se basa en la confianza que tenemos en los demás. El amor se basa en la confianza. Todo es una cuestión de confianza.  
Todos somos desconfiados, por naturaleza, es nuestra manera de protegernos. Hay que ser suave para ganarte la confianza de alguien, suave y paciente.  
La confianza se hace de a dos. Es tan difícil construir la confianza, y es tan fácil perderla.

Desde las nacionales las cosas en el club Glee habían estado pacíficas, por así decirlo. No gritos. No peleas. No rupturas apresuradas. No Quinn's crazy.

Rachel se había mudado con Brittany a la ex habitación de esta última con Quinn , Santana estaba intentado estar el menos tiempo con Quinn y se la pasaba estudiando para poder levantar sus notas , este año ya tendrían que mandar sus cartas para ser seleccionadas en alguna universidad , pero la latina había cambiado sus planes y estaba pensando no estudiar en Yale , como era su plan original , si no irse a NYDA , el regreso a las competencias había despertado nuevamente su pasión hacia la música , pero no sabría si sus padres la apoyarían.

La latina no había tenido noticias de sus padres desde la fiestas navideñas, su mamá no había tocado en ningún momento el tema de Rachel Berry y por su parte tampoco quiso hacerlo , pensó que quizás su madre había dejado eso de lado , pero sabía que solo eran tonterías de su parte. Su madre aún era una caja de pandora para ella.

**Rachel P.O.V**

Yo, Rachel Berry, juro solemnemente no volver a salir con ninguna persona en lo que me queda de vida. De acuerdo, quizá cambie de opinión dentro de unos diez años, cuando ya no viva en Estados unidos , ni asista a este colegio ; pero, por el momento, he acabado con las relaciones amorosas. Son todos unos mentirosos y unos estafadores. La escoria de la Tierra. Sí, desde el primero hasta el último. La maldad personificada. Algunos parecen agradables, claro; pero en cuanto consiguen lo que buscan, se deshacen de ti y pasan al objetivo siguiente. Así que he terminado. No más relaciones. Punto final. – Recuerdo haber repetido estas palabras mientras que leía un fragmento de mi libro. Claro cambiando algunos puntos para que quedara a mi favor.

Uno piensa que cuando se enamorada todo va a hacer felicidad, pero eso una total mentira, ¿acaso nadie les ha dicho que al enamorase uno también sufre? ¿no? Bueno yo se los digo, si quieren jugar al juego del amor deben de tener las reglas claras, pierde el que se enamorada primero, en mi caso he perdido.

Tengo esta sensación de querer salirme con la mía , desde la noche que Santana me hizo suya no he podido olvidar sus labios recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y tengo que admitir que más de una noche he sentido esa necesidad de tocarme , realmente hay un fuego en esa zona debajo de mi ombligo . Brittany ha dicho que me ha escuchado en más de una oportunidad gemir mientras que duermo y que quisiera me podría ayudar a calmar esa necesidad que mi cuerpo pide, aunque lo pensé por horas al final decidí rechazar su oferta. Ella no es Santana, quizás habría una noche de placer y satisfacción, pero sería sin amor y eso es lo que mas deseo en este momento.

La otra noche tuve una especie de fantasía con ella, y ya que mi cuerpo ha estado pidiendo a gritos nuevamente ser tocado por sus manos, con las chicas hemos creado toda una especie de plan. Puede que esté jugando sucio, pero digamos que Quinn no gano en forma justa.

Brittany decidió ayudarme por decisión propia, ya que ella dice que prefiere ver a las personas que quiere felices y no tristes, siempre me lo repite es como si de alguna manera se tuviera que aprender esa línea para sentirlo de una forma verdadera mas para ella que para mí. Aunque ya que hablamos de Brittany , ella últimamente ha estado algo ..am … rara , claro eso , rara. Ha tenido como una especie de cambios de humor, algunas veces la vez como la chica mas feliz del mundo y otros la vez totalmente callada, como si necesitara estarlo. Hasta he notado que algunas veces lleva su cabello con flequillo y otras no, lo cual a veces me da miedo.

Mañana por la noche se dará comienzo al baile por San Valentín por cual les he pedido a Tina y Marley que me ayuden a fabricar otro vestido distinto al que llevare, todo tiene que salir perfecto mañana, será un día inolvidable.

**Off **

Lo hemos conseguido , Rachel hemos conseguido todo – dicen unas emociones Tina y mercedes

Gracias chicas, recuerden que esto solo quedara entre nosotras ¿está bien? – expresa en voz baja una Rachel feliz

Claro , al menos tu podrás ser feliz esta noche– le dijo con una mirada triste

Tú también podrías Mercedes, deberías darle la oportunidad a Sam de que te explique las cosas.

Lo vi besándose, nadie me lo conto, yo los vi ¿existe alguna explicación?

Si , que tu novio es muy tonto y se deja llevar rápidamente por las insinuaciones de los demás

No es tonto , solo algo inocente – suspira intentando pensar si sería correcto o no decirle a Sam que lo había visto besándolo a Blaine.

Eso te lo dejamos a ti , igual sabes que te vamos a apoyar – les dicen las dos chicas que están ahí con ella para luego abrazarla y así terminar los detalles de mas tarde

Así es unas horas se llevaría a cabo el baile de San Valentín, en el cual todos tendrían que ir vestidos con ropa de la época del Renacimiento por el tema de: Romeo y Julieta

Lo misterioso de todo esto es que tenían que ingresar por el orden que les habían dado por diferentes puertas que daba hacia el gimnasio.

Ya que cada uno llevaría un antifaz esa noche con el propósito de darle el mayor misterio a todo el baile.

A las 9 de la noche todas las puertas que conducían hacia el gimnasio estaban abiertas y listas para recibir a todo el alumnado, los primeros en llegar fueron los chicos, después llegaron una por una de las chicas, cada uno estaba perdido dentro del gimnasio, pero sabían que dentro de un rato se verían ya que tenían que cantar esta noche.

Uno por uno fue llegando a los camerinos con ropa normal, se saludaron y prefirieron no decir con que traje usarían para guardar el misterio, todos menos una rubia de ojos esmeralda que no había llegado aún. Pasaron los minutos y los chicos de New Directions tenían que salir a dar su presentación, pero no había ninguna señal de Quinn, así que decidieron salir sin ella pensando que quizás estaría ocupada con su traje.

Los primeros en salir fueron Mike y Tina quienes hicieron una pequeña coreografía, después fue turno de Mercedes, Sam, Brittany, Blaine, Marley y Kurt quienes cantaron My heart is the stereo .

Al final Santana quien iba a cantar originalmente con Quinn, canto con Rachel una canción de The Beatles.

Santana se encontraba insegura de cantar con Rachel ya que tendría que afrontar una escena de celos por parte de Quinn's crazy , pero ya que su novia no había llegado no tenía otra persona con la cual cantar esa canción.

San : **You say yes, I say no.****  
****You say stop and I say go go go, oh no.**

Rachel : **You say goodbye and I say hello****  
****Hello hello**

Santana : **I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello****  
****Hello hello**

Rachel y Santana **: ****I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello**

Santana : **I say high, you say low****  
****You say why and I say I don't know, oh no**

**You say goodbye and I say hello**

Rachel y Santana :

**You say yes I say no ****  
****You say stop and I say go go go **

**oh no no****You say goodbye and I say hello****  
****Hello hello****  
****I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello****  
****Hello hello****  
****I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello****, hello hello****  
****I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello hello****  
****Hellooooo**

Cuando terminaron de cantar, fueron hacia donde estaban los demás chicos, pero se dieron cuenta que se había iniciado una discusión entre los Klaine, ya que por lo que pudieron escuchar Mercedes le había acabado reclamando a Sam por el beso con Blaine, y Kurt los había escuchado. Lo cual llevo al final con una cachetada de Kurt hacia Blaine, el cual no pudo defenderse.

Así que Kurt decidió salir al frente del público y soltar todo el dolor que llevaba dentro dijo: Esto es para todo aquel a quien le han engañado.

Yo no te he engañado – dijo un Blaine irritado

Kurt : **Friday night you and your boys went out to eat, uh****  
****Then they hung out****  
****But you came home around three, yes you did****  
****If six of y'all went out, uh****  
****Then four of you were really cheap, yeah****  
****'Cause only two of you had dinner****  
****I found your credit card receipt**

Oh, vamos Kurt, solo fue toda una confusión – le expreso Blaine ante la mirada que le dedican, todo el mundo le dedicaba miradas de confusión y reproche.

Kurt : **It's not right, but it's okay****  
****I'm gonna make it anyway****  
****Pack your bags up and leave****  
****And don't you dare come running back to me****  
****It's not right, but it's okay****  
****I'm gonna make it anyway****  
****Close the door behind you, leave your key****  
****I'd rather be alone than unhappy, yeah, uh**

Desde la parte del medio del escenario se podía observar a un Kurt con los ojos llorosos y atrás de el a un Blaine sin creer aunque su novio este reaccionando así .

Kurt **: I've been through all this before  
Don't think about it, don't think about it  
Get gone, get gone  
Things have got to change baby  
You don't stand a chance boy  
Say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
**

**Don't you turn around  
There's no more tears left here for you to see**

**Was it really worth you going out like that, tell me, oh**

Y de un momento a otro los miembros de New Directions salieron a darle su apoyo a un engañado Kurt.

New Directions**: I'm gonna be okay, I'm gonna be alright  
Doo, doo, doo**

**It's not right, but it's okay  
I'm gonna make it anyway  
Pack your bags up and leave  
Don't you dare come running back to me  
It's not right, but it's okay  
I'm gonna make it anyway  
Close the door behind you, leave your key  
I'd rather be alone than unhappy, yeah**

**It's not right, but it's okay  
I'm gonna make it anyway**

Al terminar de cantar la canción todos se quedaron intercambiando miradas, Kurt había decidido salir del gimnasio sin rumbo fijo mientras que un Blaine totalmente diferente al que conocían estaba mirando todo con una tristeza en su rostro.

Entre todo este escándalo las luces del gimnasio se apagaron, todo el mundo ahogo un grito, porque de pronto se empezaron a escuchar gritos, pero se dieron cuenta que era por las luces. El baile había dado inicio y todos tenían que ponerse sus máscaras y ponerse sus disfraces que ya tenían listos.

Luego de una media hora de cambios de ropa, se podía se podía ver a un grupo de tres chicas conversando.

Todo listo – empezó a decir una

Ha sido pan comido – dijo la otra dedicándole una mirada de satisfacción a la mas pequeña

¿Seguras que no se va a levantar no? – les pregunto aun con nervios

Le hemos dado una dosis para que pueda dormir como un bebe hasta mañana – observando el paquete que tenía en sus manos.

Bien , anda a buscar a Santana y que dé inicio a esta fiesta – termino con una sonrisa en sus labios

Mientras que esto sucedía desde el otro lado del gimnasio un grupo del club Glee habían comenzado a romper la pista de baile, los mas impresionantes eran Brittany, Mike, Jake y Santana, que se habían olvidado de que estaban en una fiesta de su escuela para dar rienda suelta a su talento, mas de un uno los vitoreaba para que siguieran con la coreografía que habían iniciado con el fondo musical de la voz de Amy Winehouse.

Luego de 15 minutos de baile constante por parte del dj que había hecho un remix con un clásico de Amy, Santana se separó del grupo para ir hacia las bebidas para servirse un ponche por el cansancio que tenía.

-Uff , ellos si que tienen un buen estado físico – bebiendo de su ponche con alcohol , cortesía de los hermanos Puckerman- debería dejar el cigarro – dijo observando detenidamente sus dedos índice y anular de su mano derecha.

- ¡Santana! – Llego a ella corriendo una Tina totalmente agotada – por fin te encuentro Quinn está furiosa buscándote y me ha dicho que te entregue esto – le dio un papel que decía que tenía ir hacia el área de los deportistas.

El área de los deportistas era donde se llegaban a desarrollar todas las actividades del colegio ya sea básquet, futbol, natación o las famosas porristas. También era el mejor lugar con vista, ya que cerca ahí había una especie de casa especialmente construida para guardar todo el equipamiento de las clases o prácticas.

-¿Hace cuánto que te lo dio? – le pregunto mirando aun la nota

- No hace de 20 minutos, enhorabuena que te he encontrado – dijo cansada – eh, ponche – dijo bebiéndose todo de un trago – uhh , Puckerman

- Cortesía, bueno Tina, no le digas de esto a nadie ¿va? – dijo yendo hacia la salida

- Disfruta de tu noche San – dijo sonriéndole antes que la viera desaparecer entre la multitud

San P.O.V

Ella no es de hacer estas cosas- pensaba mientras se dirigía lo mas rápido que podía por los tacos hacia su destino – malditos tacos , malditos se ven tan bien puestos , pero son un infierno usarlos – suspira ya con dolor en sus dedos

Mientras que se dirigía hacia su encuentro con Quinn pensaba en lo extraño de todo eso , ella no se había aparecido para nada durante el momento en que ingresaron al gimnasio , pero si le dio tiempo para encontrar a Tina entre tantas personas y darle esa nota.

-¿Acaso me matara? , y sí planea ser como esas mujeres que dan en la televisión que matan a sus novios por dolor , pero... yo no le he causado ningún dolor. Calma Lopez, hierba mala nunca muere.

Y entre idas y venidas de pensamientos fugaces Santana llego hacia la casita que usaban como depósito, al momento de entrar pudo fijarse que en tapete de hallaba una nota en forma de corazón.

**Nota Nº1: Dulces como el primer amor. Mira debajo del tapete.**

Santana se agacho y encontró ahí un chocolate, pero no era un simple chocolate, era un chocolate Kiss, su chocolate favorito, ahí había otra nota…

**Nota Nº2: Tu camino de amor estará plagado de kisses , seguirlos y coger cada nota que halles en el camino. Recuerda que cada Kiss es un beso que aún no he podido darte**.

Observar la nota la lleno de felicidad, abrió la puerta lentamente para encontrar kisses y pétalos de rosas en el suelo formando un camino hacia el segundo piso , fue recogiendo uno por uno . Y hallando cada nota en el camino.

**Nota Nº3: Conoces a un montón de personas y ninguna te deja huellas. Entonces te conocí y me cambiaste la vida para siempre**

**Nota Nº4: Piedra, papel o Kiss me**

**Nota Nº5: Si no tardas mucho, te espero toda la vida. Yo sé que tú sabes, son 5 notas , pero falta una mas . La última se encuentras detrás de esa puerta. Solo te pido que escuches a tu corazón.**

Leyó dos veces la última nota para abrir la puerta cuando sus manos pudieron moverse y girar la perrilla dio unos cuantos pasos antes de darse cuenta que el cuarto estaba oscuro , así que dio un paso más hacia delante e inmediatamente un camino de velas se formó dando paso a sus ojos a una Rachel con un vestido distinto al que tenía al comienzo del baile. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos y mas la nota que Rachel sostenía, en sus manos tenía un corazón grande que decía:

**Nota Nº6**

**Mi corazón es perfecto porque tu estas dentro de él**

Sé que quizás no entiendas porque es todo esto, pero era la única forma que realmente te dieras cuenta de que tienes totalmente enamorada de ti Santana Lopez. Yo sé que con palabras no se demuestra el amor, no existiría forma, por eso pensé que esto sería lo mejor – sonriéndole – te amo San, te amo como sé que jamás llegare a amar a nadie-dio unos pasos más hacia ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos y decirle: Déjame entrar, déjame romper todo obstáculo entre nosotras.

Santana se había quedado atónica ante tales palabras nadie en su corto tiempo de vida había hecho algo parecido por ella, ni siquiera Britt, ahora se encontraba en una lucha interna, dentro de ella se llevaba a cabo una guerra mundial. Por un lado estaba su corazón que estaba a punto de salir de su lugar y por otro estaban las palabras de su madre de acabar con la chica que tenía al frente suyo.

Pensó que fuera de todo eso estaba el problema Fabray, algo minúsculo con lo sus dilemas internos en ese momento. Entonces entendió que mejor era vivir tranquilamente el presente hasta el momento que algo sucedería. Recién se preocuparía en ese momento.

-San, ¿puedes decirme algo? –dijo mirándola preocupada

- Creo que has demostrado que las palabras aquí bastan ¿no? – termino dándole un efusivo beso y llevándola paso a paso hacia la cama que encontraba lleva de chocolates también.

Realmente mañana será un día muy dulce – pensó antes de continuar con lo que había empezado.

**Off**

**Fue un día como cualquiera, nunca olvidaré la fecha****  
****Coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar****  
****Algo mágico pasó, tu sonrisa me atrapó****  
****Sin permiso me robaste el corazón****  
****Y así sin decirnos nada con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor**

Empiezan a besarse con deseo, dándole paso a sus lenguas, sus caricias aumentan, sus manos cobran vida propia en sus cuerpos, Santana con suavidad le quita poco a poco el vestido que lleva Rachel, besando su cuello robándole suspiros, Rachel le agarra su rostro besándola en los labios, mordiéndolos con suavidad, también decide quitarle el vestido a Santana, llevando sus manos a los senos de ella los cuales aprieta con deseo haciéndola gemir, se funden nuevamente en un beso

**Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi****  
****Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir****  
****Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti****  
****Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer****  
****Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel****  
****Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí****  
****Y todo gracias a ti**

Entre besos se quitan todas sus prendas quedando totalmente desnudas Santana la acuesta en la cama con delicadeza se sube encima de ella besándola en los labios con amor, entrelazan sus piernas ambas gimen en sus bocas al sentir la humedad en sus sexos, comienzan a mover sus caderas con frenesí, excitándose cada vez mas, gimiendo en cada movimiento, sintiendo sus clítoris y labios vaginales rozarse, Rachel lleva sus manos a los glúteos de Santana apretándolos con fuerza haciendo que su sexo se pegue mas al de ella, la besa mordiendo sus labios, ambas se pierden en el placer que sienten, acelerando sus movimientos rozándose con mas fuerza gimen una y otra vez quedándose sin casi aire.

**Tan hermosa eres por fuera como nadie en la tierra****  
****Y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad****  
****Hoy la palabra amor tiene otra dimensión****  
****Día y noche pido el cielo por los dos****  
****Ahora todo es tan claro es a ti a quien yo amo****  
****Me devolviste la ilusión**

Santana se incorpora un poco levanta con su mano la pierna de Rachel colocándola sobre su pierna manteniéndola en esa posición teniendo mejor rose entre sus sexos, lleva su otra mano al seno derecho de Rachel el cual masajea y aprieta su pezón, haciéndola gemir con ese tacto, siente como Rachel aprieta con sus manos su cadera, entre cierra sus ojos, y muerde su labio inferior indicando que su orgasmo está por llegar al igual que el de ella, continúa con fuerza sus movimientos perdiéndose en los gestos de su amada, pero no por mucho ya que cierra sus ojos mordiendo sus labios al escuchar el fuerte gemido de Rachel gritando su nombre sintiendo los flujos en sus entrepiernas de ambos orgasmos que llegaron al mismo tiempo, cae sobre el pecho de Rachel quien acaricia su cabello ambas con su respiración acelerada

**Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi****  
****Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir****  
****Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti****  
****Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer****  
****Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel****  
****Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí****  
****Y todo gracias a ti**

-Feliz…San Valentín-Suspira- te…amo… San – dice mirándola fijamente

- Yo también te amo, mi pequeña estrella – dijo besándola

Al recobrar fuerzas continúan haciendo el amor durante toda la noche dándose a entender cuanto se amaban y lo mucho que se extrañaron… hasta caer el amanecer...

**Brittany P.O.V**

Después de cuatro horas y treinta minutos de baile continuo, batiendo records personales , decidí descansar un poco así que me dirigí hacia el sitio de las bebidas para tomar algo. Pude encontrar a una Tina y Mercedes totalmente risueñas así que les pregunte si habían visto a Sany, ya que desde que había comenzado la fiesta solo había bailado con ella un rato y pensaba que quizás podíamos bailar nuevamente.

Hey, chicas ¿Han visto a Sany? No la he encontrado por ningún lado- dije sonriéndoles y con una bebida en mis manos

Ante mi pregunta comenzaron a reírse escandalosamente lo cual me lleno de intriga.

-¿Cuál fue el chiste? – les dije sin perder mi sonrisa

- riéndose aún Tina se acercó hacia mi – shh, Britt, nadie nos puede oír

-jajajaja shh, silencio… ella no está aquí… ella se fue... ella no está jajaja – dijo Mercedes riéndose como una niña en mi oreja izquierda

-ella esta allá con Rach – dijo señalado hacia los campos de deporte- ya sabes … cambiando fluidos corporales – ante esa repuesta ambas se miraron y estallaron nuevamente en una risa caótica , tanto que se cayeron al suelo y siguieron riéndose ahí . Me había quedado atónica con sus palabras, pero si eso era verdad ¿Dónde estaría Quinn?

**Quinn P.O.V**

-Idiota ¡levántate! – logro escuchar a los lejos mientras unas manos me empujan de un lado a otro de la cama – dios, ¡Quinn, reacciona! – puedo observar que la persona que me está moviendo fuertemente es Brittany, pero ¿Qué mierdas es esto? No puedo moverme con facilidad, es como si estuviera como paralizada

Brittany me mira con miedo al principio y cuando se da cuenta que me estoy moviendo, me ayuda a sentarme -¿Qué ha pasado? ´- le pregunto aun con dificultad de hablar.

Quinn, tenemos que llamarla, estamos en estado de emergencia, el plan se no has salido de las manos- me dice rápidamente mientras se mueve de un lado a otro

De pronto un montón de imágenes empiezan a llegar mi mente , la entrada de Tina y Mercedes a mi cuarto , el brindis por mi relación , la pesadez que sentí y de pronto.. todo se volvió…negro

-¿San? ¿Dónde está Santana? – le pregunto a mi hermana mirando de un lado a otro la habitación sin encontrar rastro de ella , entonces pudo observar que lleva un vestido ,observo con horror el reloj de mi mesa de noche y noto que son mas de las 2 de la mañana.

- Te han hecho un motín, Quinn – me dice suspirando y mirando sus pies como si fueran las cosas mas entretenidas en ese momento

Entonces comienzo a explotar de ira y entiendo como he sido tan idiota de creer en ese par.

-Ahora sí, me las a pagar, esa idiota y su dupla de gordiflonas me las pagar, quien se creer esa maldita hobbit para intentar quitarme a mi novia – dije con odio – Ahora si va a saber quién es realmente Quinn Fabray – me levante e intente ir rápidamente hacia el gimnasio donde sabía que estarían esa asiática y esa mala copia de Rihanna.

-¡No te muevas! – me dice Brittany jalándome del brazo hacia la cama y cerrando la puerta- a ti realmente te afecta el agua oxigenada ¿no? Si tú vas a buscarlas ahora, seria en vano. Santana no te haría caso, para estos casos tenemos que tener la cabeza mas fría que nunca, her-ma-ni-ta – repitió despacio y con una mirada distinta a la que tiene siempre.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? – le digo sentándome al costado de ella.

-Lo mejor en estos casos, llamar a la única persona que puede calmar toda revolución que tenga Santana dentro suyo– dijo tirándome mi celular

-¿Te refieres? – dije mirándola aun confundida

-Marca el número de tu suegrita, vamos a traer a Maritza Lopez, antes que esa idiota de Berry, piense que su felicidad está al lado de Sany – exclamo con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de salir de la habitación.

-Realmente pensé que yo era la única que podía ser las mas perra en esta escuela- pronuncie antes de iniciar la faena de encontrarla a la madre de mi novia.

xxxxxxxx _**V****oy a arriesgar mi corazón y, luego , quizás,recuperarme. Ademas , lo que me hiciera sufrir , al final me haría mucho mas fuerte xx**_xxxxxxx

* * *

**Realmente he escrito dos borradores de este capitulo por lo mismo que hoy dieron el ultimo capitulo de Glee y me sentí realmente triste, muy aparte que no habrá Glee hasta el 2015 , bueno mientras que regresen la mayoría del cast original (DIANNA ; HEATHER ) , todo bien.**

**El titulo ya estaba pensado desde el ultimo capitulo que subí , pero iba a tener otro desarrollo , mas que por el libro , fue por la historia que iba a tener a base del titulo , pero bueno ya esta y me ha gustado como ha quedado.**

**Quise darle otro rumbo y darle oportunidad a cada una para que pudieran ver sus puntos de vista en la historia, ¿odian a Britt y a Quinn? no las odien.**

**Espero que les haya gustado , cualquier consulta o sugerencia es bien recibida.**

**Nos leemos :)**


	10. ¿Si no puedes con tu enemigo,únite a él?

**Aclaracion : Ni Glee , ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Hola hola , por fin posteo un capitulo de día cx , así que estoy feliz . Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo . Feliz fin de semana para todos y hoy es viernes turquesa 3**

**-Kurt : jajaja Rachel es todo una caja de pandora . **

**Brittany para mi es un personaje con varias personalidades que solamente las saca a relucir cuando el momento lo necesita,ella es un genio.**

**jajaja por ahora no aparecerá la madre de Santana , esta de vacaciones xd**

**En eso si te doy la razón , Santana y Quinn tienen las mismas personalidades , por eso me encantan.**

**Espero que te guste este capitulo.**

**- fabiola de santana : Drama everywhere , en realidad las cosas ahora estan tranquilas ¿no? jaja **

** Yo soy de Lima- Perù c: , ¿tu?**

**Nos leemos abajo :D**

* * *

**Capitulo X : ¿Si no puedes con tu enemigo, únite a él?**

¿Es un capricho?, ¿Es una necesidad?, ¿Es constancia?, ¿Es lealtad?, ¿Es tenacidad?, ¿Es terquedad?, ¿Es intransigencia?, ¿Es obstinación?.  
¿Cómo se llama eso que sentimos, y no se va ni con el tiempo?, ¿Es amor?, ¿Es una manía?, ¿Es ceguera?, ¿Qué es? ... ¿O es obsesión?.  
Es muy fácil confundir amor con obsesión, pero no son lo mismo. El amor está en todo el cuerpo, la obsesión solo está en tu cabeza. Te encierra en tu burbuja, te aísla, te adormece.  
Cuando no hay amor aparece la obsesión, para aturdirnos, para hacernos creer que sentimos algo cuando en realidad no sentimos nada, porque estamos vacíos, vacíos de amor.  
El amor saca lo mejor de uno, y la obsesión lo peor.  
A veces podemos parecer valientes, arriesgados, y en realidad lo que nos empuja es estar ciegos, obsesionados.  
Por la obsesión se puede hacer cualquier cosa, se puede lastimar tanto…  
Porque la obsesión al fin y al cabo es un medio para llegar a ningún lado, o para llegar demasiado lejos.  
Trampas en nuestra cabeza, y ahí vamos inocentes entregando nuestro cuerpo, creyendo que ese camino nos llevará hacia el amor justificando los medios por ese fin. Y en nombre del amor, matamos al amor.  
Por eso las obsesiones son tan peligrosas, porque es un lugar del que nunca se vuelve.

-¿Dónde está? – pregunta una desesperada Santana al momento de llegar hacia el despacho de un ocupado Director Figgins

-¿A quién te refieres Santana? – le dijo sin mirarla, fijándose que aún eran las 3 de la tarde y seguía con la misma cantidad de papeles que firmar

-No te hagas el desentendido conmigo Figgins , sabes que me refiero a la señorita Fabray , hoy cuando he lle… - se detuvo ahí , Figgins no podía saber que ella no había pasado la noche fuera de su habitación .

-¿Cuánto que, santana? –le pregunto ahora sí, prestándole atención

-Cuando he despertado, no estaba en su cama – dijo recuperando la compostura.

- Ah... eso... bueno las señoritas Fabray han tenido que salir con urgencia, el doctor Fabray ha venido a llevárselas – dijo volviendo a prestar atención a sus papeles – estarán por aquí mañana en la mañana, si eso era todo puedes retirarte Santana, tengo muchos papeles que firmar hoy – Figgins dio fin a esa conversación para volver a las torres de papeles por firmar.

Santana se retiró sin decir nada mas. Había llegado a su habitación hace ya unos 20 minutos, y luego de no encontrar ningún rastro de Quinn, pensó que había pasado algo malo, peor cuando supo que Brittany tampoco se encontraba. Decidió ir con la única persona que podía darle explicaciones, pero al saber que el Sr. Fabray las había sacado imagino que solamente había sido por motivos familiares.

Santana P.O.V

Definitivamente he tenido la mejor noche de mi vida, ha sido tan especial, nada comparado a mi primera vez , lo mejor de todo que ha sido con la persona mas increíble del mundo . Rachel Berry, sé que cuando Quinn regrese tendré que hablar con ella lo antes posible realmente no quiero hacerle daño , pero no puedo estar con ella cuando realmente a la persona que amo es a Rachel.

Lo que mas me inquieta es la razón que vaya a tener mi madre cuando se enterré que me he enamorado de la persona que tenía que ayudar a destruir, pero en muy difícil renunciar a los sentimientos, sobre todo cuando estos son más grandes que la revolución que llevo dentro.

Un dólar por tus pensamientos –doy un pequeño salto donde me encontraba para encontrarme con una Rachel sonriente - ¡Que temerosa, Lopez! Cualquiera pensaría que así también eres en la cama

Pero para eso estas tú, para confirmar tal mentira sobre eso – le digo mientras me acerco así ella para besarla , realmente me he vuelto una adicta a sus besos o mejor dicho a ella.

-¿Las encontraste? – pregunta mientras esconde su cabeza en mi hombro

-No, Figgins me ha comentado que han tenido que salir de urgencia con el Sr. Fabray, seguramente por una reunión familiar, mañana por la mañana estarán aquí ,así cuando la vea hablare con ella, ojala me entienda – baja sus manos por mi espalda-San , es Quinn Fabray de quien hablamos , jamás puedes pensar que todo va a salir bien con ella.

Sería algo exagerado pensar de la misma forma en la que piensa Rachel, pero dado los últimos acontecimientos creo, puedo casi, decir que, pienso casi igual que ella. Quinn ya no es la misma chica que conocí hace años, se déjalo influenciar demasiado por la popularidad que ha dejado atrás todo rastro de ternura que había en ella. Muchas veces he pensado que preferiría mil veces a la niña que conocí, que , a la perfección ándate Quinn Fabray.

-Eso es algo exagerado ¿no crees? – dije mientras observaba a la poca multitud que había en los pasillos, seguramente siguen con la resaca de la otra noche pensé

-Me ha dicho muchas cosas malas – pude observar una mueca de disgusto en su rostro por unos segundos

-Fue tu mejor amiga- contraataque yo.

Quizás haya sido un golpe bajo haber sacado a relucir la amistad que en algún momento existió entre ellas, pero de alguna manera tenía que hacer entender que debajo de esa capa de popularidad aún quedaba quizás un rastro de la Quinn que nosotras habíamos conocido años atrás. Quizás todas podíamos ser amigas ¿no?

-Compartieron muchas cosas cuando eran niñas, quizás en el fondo todavía siga siendo la misma Quinn que conocimos- presione.

- Eso ya lo veremos mañana – dio termino a la conversación, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el césped del colegio para sentarnos y disfrutar del resto del día.

Ese día no hubo novedades, fue como un día normal luego de una fiesta. Chicos vomitando, chicas durmiendo hasta tarde y saliendo únicamente por la necesidad de un poco de comida. Un día normal.

Con Rachel habíamos decidido pasar el resto del día viendo una que otra película de su colección en su dormitorio, aprovechando la ausencia de las hermanas Fabray, realmente era magnifico estar con ella todo un día.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar de alguna forma, el día termino y comenzó otra vez el ajetreo de las clases y también el regreso de ellas, tenían que estar presente en la primera hora de Literatura, así que comencé a esperarlas antes que la campana sonara.

-¿Cuál es tu secreto Santana? – dijo acercándose entre la multitud una adolorida Mercedes junto a una Tina igual o peor que ella – es Lunes ya, y aún seguimos con este gran dolor de cabeza.

- Yo no bebí como ustedes – les dije sonriente

-Hemos tenido que cerrar los lockers y realmente ha sido la peor experiencia de mi vida- dijeron al unísono- esto es peor que la fiesta de Puckerman

-Dejen de gritar. He tenido que tomar dos vaso grandes de un remedio de mi madre para que se me pasaran los vómitos – expreso un irritada Sugar – dios Santana , no sabes cuánto te odio en este momento – dijo antes de echarse en su sitio

-Y pensamos que nosotras éramos las únicas que somos así de irritables

- El alcohol cambia a las personas – exprese divertida por el show que se estaban montando todas.

-Hey Quinn, Hey Britt – empezaron a saludar Mercedes y Tina a unas sonrientes Quinn y Brittany – ¿qué tal fiesta no?

- Bueno, eso pregúntale a Brittany, yo no pude disfrutar.- respondió una sonriente Quinn fijando su mirada hacia unas Mercedes y Tina temerosas. Mal intento chicas pensé

-Uff , clase de Historia , adiós chicas- respondieron mientras iban corriendo hacías sus aulas.

- Santana, tenemos que hablar contigo – dijeron ambas al verme con la intención de entrar también a mi aula.

-Tenemos clase chicas, no podemos dejarlo para mas tarde – ojala esto funcione pensé intentado rezar a todos los santos que conocía

- Mas tarde tenemos ensayo en el Club Glee, así que mejor mueve tu trasero – no dijeron nada mas , solo dieron medí vuelta y comenzaron su camino con esa perfección que las caracterizaba. Pensaba si sería bueno seguirlas. Al final decidí dar media vuelta y seguirles el paso antes que las perdiera de vista.

Luego de algunos pasados llegamos hacia la parte de atrás del campo de futbol, debajo de las gradas para ser mas especifica.

-Hace tiempo que no venía por aquí –les dije observando todo lo que había a mi alrededor. Ese árbol ha crecido muy rápido pensé mirando fijamente hacia un árbol que habíamos plantado como símbolo de nuestra amistad.

-Vez Sany, una para todas y todas... como era... bueno… eso de siempre unidas- dijo mirándome confundida aun - Ese árbol ha crecido tanto como nuestra amistad. Nadie nos va a separar, somos la The unholy Trinity. Empezamos juntas t...

-Terminamos juntas – sentencie mirándolas fijamente.

-San, no tienes que darme ninguna explicación sobre lo que sucedió en la fiesta. Yo he tenido tiempo para pensar. Y he llegado a la conclusión que nuestra amistad es mas fuerte que los líos que nosotras hemos creado, así que no tienes nada porque disculparte en todo caso yo debería hacerlo- empezó a decir una arrepentida Quinn. Realmente podría recuperar a mi antigua amiga pensé

- Las dos en realidad hemos pensado todo esto , así que como cuando éramos niñas hemos decidido ayudarte en todo lo que necesites Sany – dijo una feliz Brittany mientras que daba un abrazo – Hey , Quinn ven aquí – dijo llamándola ,y atrayéndola hacia nosotras.

Después de esa breve charla decidimos quedarnos sentadas sobre el césped mientras recordamos viejas anécdotas que habíamos tenido e imaginando un futuro para nosotras.

Quinn me platico que conversaría con Rachel para arreglar las cosas ella también, que en un tiempo fueron mejores amigas y que sería una lástima que la actitud que había tenido la alejara de ella.

Yo no podía creer en la actitud que tenía Quinn hacia nosotras, pero yo sabía en el fondo aún estaba esa pequeña que destilaba amor por donde iba, no me había confundido aun existía mi pequeña Lucy.

Brittany nos comentó que iba a postular a NYDA para la escuela de danza, que lo había platicado ya con sus padres, que no existía mejor carrera que su pasión por la danza y que no se alejaría de ello. Quinn en cambio nos dijo que aún tenía dudas de ir a Yale o irse también a la universidad en NY , que no quería estar sola , nosotras les dijimos que aún tenía un tiempo para pensarlo. Así que ambas me preguntaron que iba a hacer, y yo les dije que con todo lo que había sucedido con renovar el Club Glee mis dudas en ir a estudiar a Yale estaban presentes. Les comente también que quizás vaya a estudiar a NYDA para seguir perfeccionado mis dotes de actriz y de canto. Brittany se puso feliz y comenzó a decir que el futuro sería perfecto para ambas, realmente lo sentía así, sentía que todo sería esplendido para nosotras.

Rachel P.O.V

Luego de mi clase de Matemáticas empecé a buscar a Santana, ya que estaría en la clase de Química, pero no logre encontrarla así que pensé que seguramente ya estaría con los de Club Glee. No demore mucho en llegar, dado que estaba como a 10 salones de donde yo me encontraba.

Cuando entre divise a los lejos a Mercedes y a Tina media dormidas sobre los asientos, pensé en tomarles algunas fotos pero deseche esa idea ante la burla que podía ocasionarles.

Me acerque despacio hacia ellas con la esperanza que tuvieran alguna noticia de mi Santana.

-Chicas, hey chicas – empecé a moverlas suavemente, luego de 5 minutos decidí utilizar mi último recurso- ¡Chicas! – ambas saltaron de los asientos para caerse sentadas en los suelos, no pude aguantar la risa y empecé a reírme de lo que había ocasionado ante unos chicos sorprendidos con la imagen que habían encontrado al llegar.

Ambas se levantaron rápidamente de donde se encontraban para sentarse y lanzarme mirada amenazadoras, las cuales desvié rápidamente para acércame hacia ellas y pregúntales lo que necesitaba saber.

-No es mi culpa que aun sigan con la resaca – les dije en manera de defensa – pero lo que me ha motivado a hablarles en ese estado ha sido la curiosidad. ¿Ustedes saben algo de Santana? – les pregunte con la esperanza que ellas me dieran noticias de la chica que me robaba cada aliento de mi cuerpo.

-La hemos visto en la mañana pero...- callo inmediatamente Mercedes

-La dejamos con Quinn y Brittany – finalizo Tina

Ante tal respuesta por minutos imagine que le pudo pasar algo a mi linda San, pensé desde que la habían hecho algo malo hasta que seguramente la estarían torturando .Cuando me levante decidida a buscarla la vi entrar con unas felices y sonrientes Quinn y Brittany , quienes al verme decidieron dejar de reír al igual que Santana. Seguramente en ese momento mi rostro decía mas que las palabras que estaban a punto de salir de mi boca.

-Bien chicos, gran presentación la de la otra noche- empezó a decir quien justamente había entrado al aula para romper toda tención creada por nosotras 5. Gran trabajo pensé.

- si me permite quisiera mostrar con la ayuda de mis amigas – empezó a decir Quinn señalando a unas felices Britt y Santana- una canción para las nacionales.

- Claro, dale Quinn – dijo sonriente porque por fin alguien diera importancia a las canciones de las Nacionales. Gran idiota aclare en mis pensamientos hacia tachando lo que había pensado antes.

Quinn :**I hopped off the plane at L.A.X. with a dream and my cardigan** – Empezó a bailar una sonriente Quinn Fabray que no veía hacía mucho tiempo. Mientras que una Brittany se la unía en movientes  
Brittany :**Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa! am I gonna fit in?**  
Santana: **Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time **– Santana también se las unió por petición de ambas  
Entonces todo el salón comenzó a corear con ellas mientras que mostraban una pequeña coreografía que cualquiera pensaría que la habían estado practicando por mucho tiempo , todos menos nosotros claro.

the unholy Trinity :**The unlLook to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign.**

**This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous  
My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio**

Santana :**And the Jay-Z song was on**  
Brittany :**And the Jay-Z song was on**  
Quinn : **And the Jay-Z song was on** – Termino acercándose asi donde yo estaba , estirando su mano . Al principio dude pero al ver las caras sonrientes de las tres pensé que Santana tenía razón sobre lo de Quinn. Al final al fondo de su popularidad se encontraba la Lucy que yo había conocido.

Rachel :**Got my hands up, they're playin' my song**  
The unholy Trinity & Rachel :**And now I'm gonna be okay****  
****Yeah! It's a party in the USA!****  
****Yeah! It's a party in the USA!**

Terminamos las tres sonrientes y felices, todos se levantaron de sus asiento para aplaudirnos hasta nos felicitó por tan elaborada canción y dijo que sería una buena opción para las Nacionales, las cuales justamente se llevarían a cabo en Los ángeles.

Luego de esa melodía, nos quedamos el resto de la tarde dando opciones para cantar y bailar, más de uno pensaba que era necesario comenzar a dedicarnos solamente a esto, a pesar que aún nos quedaba tiempo. Pero considerando al rival que tendríamos la mayoría estaba enfocado en dar el 1000 % en esta competencia.

Al terminar de dar nuestras opciones y quedar contentos con ellas, cada uno se fue retirando hacia sus dormitorios para descansar de la resaca de que todavía tenían. Hablando de la otra noche y acción acto sobre eso: ¿me parece o he visto a un Sam Evans mirando descaradamente a Quinn?

No sé en que quedo ese cuarteto de relaciones, pero por lo visto aun Kurt sigue molesto con Blaine, quien no ha dicho mucho durante la clase y quien no se ha juntado para nada con Sam, él cual solo se ha dedicado a mirar a Quinn y ni le ha dedicado ninguna mirada a Mercedes, la cual parece darle igual por la forma en la que se comporta con Artie.

Todos son realmente raros aquí pensé al momento que me levantaba de mi asiento para acercarme hacia San y las dos rubias.

-Hey, ¿Qué tal? – las salude mientras Sany me daba un pequeño besos en los labios, pensé que Quinn daría los mil gritos en el cielo, pero simplemente nos miraba con una sonrisa.

-Hey, Rach, Quinn quiere hablar contigo así que iré con Brittany a buscar algo para comer mientras que ustedes conversan – dijo sin mas al momento que cruzaba la puerta del salón hacia la cafetería.

-Bueno, estamos solas, dime de que deseas conversar – le pregunte mientras veía una Quinn moviendo sus manos en son de nerviosismo.

-Primero, sé que tú y…y san están o bueno que van a estar y… - dio un suspiro largo mientras que fijaba su mirada en el piano del salón – quieroperdiertedisculpasportodoloquetehice- soltó todo eso rápidamente que no logre entender lo que me había querido decir.

-No he podido entender, puedes repetirlo – le dije mirándola confundida.

-Que quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te hice , no fue mi intención hacerlo , yo solamente te tenía envidia porque realmente hace mucho que no encontraba a alguien que me llegara amar tanto como Santana te ama a a … No sé el verlas juntas me hacía sentir tan pésimo…Hace mucho que yo no sé que eso…solo quiero…pff…que difícil… solo quiero despertar a mi lado con una sonrisa porque sé que la persona que está a mi lado está pensando en mi- soltó todo tan de pronto que sé que estaba abriendo conmigo . Como antes, como hace mucho no lo hacía.

- Quinn – exprese llena de emociones y solo pude lograr hacer una cosa correr hacia ella y abrazarla, abrazarla como hace mucho que no lo hacía – eres perfecta Quinn, sé que no demoraras mucho en encontrar a alguien quien realmente te merezca, mírate Quinn eres hermosa, inteligente…dios…realmente eres la persona que cualquiera quisiera tener a su lado – le dijo con total sinceridad mientras me dedicaba a mirarla de pies a cabeza.

Realmente si Santana no existiera, no habría duda que existirá ningún motivo para no fijarme en esta hermosa rubia.

-Gracias Rachel , pero tú también eres demasiado perfecta – me dijo sonriéndome y guiñándome el ojos mientras que miraba de una forma diferente – eres demasiado hermosa Rachel Berry – se acercó a mi odio y dijo: Y sobre todo sexy – termino para alejarse del aula moviendo sus caderas de una forma sensual al caminar. No sin antes lanzarme un beso volado antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta dirigiéndose para darles el encuentro a Brittany y Santana.

Quinn Fabray me vas a dar un paro cardiaco pensé. Realmente había mas de una zona de mi cuerpo que se había movido por tal contacto, si así solamente lo había logrado con tal poco acercamiento y unas palabras, no podía imaginar cómo sería en la cama... pero... shh shh shh, aleja estos pensamientos de cabeza, tu estas con Santana Lopez , Rachel no puedes pensar de esa forma de su amiga – empezó a tener una pelea interna con ella mientras se recostaba en el piano intentando quitarse la calentura que tenía encima.

Yo amo a Santana, no necesito a nadie más. Jamás le sería infiel – dije mientras miraba a una Santana sonriente dirigirse hacia mí con dos latas de refrescos y dos sandwiches y atrás de ella a una bailarina Brittany con una sensual Quinn- o tal vez si- dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la última rubia quien tampoco quitaba su mirada sobre mí.

(Presente)

_¿Cómo está? – les pregunte al momento de llegar, dándome cuenta que ella no se encontraba sola sino que también estaba el._

_No, no has querido nada mas… hay algo que tienes que saber- me dijo mirándome fijamente_

_Dilo – le dije desviando mi mirada hacia la puerta que daba donde ella seguramente se encontraba_

_Ella te había elegido a ti – lo había dicho tan bajo, que pensé, que había sido un pensamiento mío, pero al clavar mis ojos en los de ella, note que no había mentido._

_Y en ese momento decidí sentarme en una silla que encontraba a dos pasos de ellos para solamente mirar hacia la puerta donde se encontraba ella_

_-Tienes que recuperarte, te necesitamos , por favor no nos dejes – dije apretando el dije que tenía en mi cuello , el cual ella me había dado – No me dejes de nuevo sola- exprese con miedo y con algunas lágrimas derramándose por mis mejillas mientras pensaba porque todo tenía que pasarnos a nosotras._

* * *

¿Infidelidad? no , no jajaja

Espero que les haya gustado , realmente habrá tentaciones para mas de una.

Pd: Viernes turquesa lol

xoxo


	11. La fiesta del terror

**Aclaración**** : Glee ,ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Disculpen la demora , estar estudiando y darse tiempo para sentarse a ordenar ideas es algo complejo , pero no difícil. Es cuestión de encontrar un ritmo. Quise recompensarlos dandoles un capitulo mucho mas largo que los otros.**

**Por cierto he estado modificando los capítulos pasados , para que este todo en orden. Aun me faltan.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**- fabiola de santana : Una de mis mejores amigas es de México 3 Quinn es una chica demasiado sexy , disfruta del capitulo =)**

**-Kurt : Tienes mucha razón , lo de la caja de pandora fue una metáfora . **

**¿Y , donde están las rubias?**

**Pd : Disculpen cualquier error.**

* * *

**Capitulo XI : La fiesta del terror**

**Rachel P.O.V**

-¿Por qué perdonaste a Santana? – me preguntaron de pronto mientras nos encontramos en el patio viendo algunas canciones para las Nacionales.

-¿Perdón? – les dije intrigada – no sé que quieren decir

- Te lastimo – primer strike pensé

- Te daño – segundo strike recordé

-Estuvo con tu ex mejor amiga – tercer strike suspire

-Es tu prima – finalizo con la mirada sorprendida de todos

- Golpe bajo – finalice

-dios, ustedes…ustedes son primas- empezó a gritar un elocuente Kurt

- Pensé que lo sabrías – dijo una tranquila Mercedes mientras miraba las demás canciones

- Pero como... es decir, no tienen el mismo apellido – dijo obviando lo dicho por Mercedes

- Es una historia larga- le respondí dando un largo suspiro mirando hacia una mariposa saliendo de su capullo – realmente tenemos que hablar de eso

- Claro que si Rach, es un noticia bomba

- Claro que no – Mercedes respondió lanzándole miradas asesinas a Kurt

- Esta bien – dijo recuperando la compostura y siguiendo lo que estaba haciendo

-¿Quieren saber? – respondí mirando a ambos lanzar los papeles que tenían y sentándose mas cerca de ella – Y así decían que no – dijo Rachel sonriéndoles.

- Bueno todo comenzó hace unos años… - comenzó a contarles su historia y como habia conocido de casualidad a Santana ; quien sería su enamorada ahora ; y a Quinn. Luego de una hora llena de anécdotas y explicaciones termino de contarles con las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos y con sus mentes mas confundidas que nunca.

-O sea que Quinn fue tu primera ilusión – comenzó a decir un Kurt atónico

- Y a Santana la conociste después que Quinn se fue – siguió Mercedes

- Luego la volviste a ver el día que regreso de Londres

- Poco después de saber que Santana fue tu compañera

-Pero no sabías que eran ellas hasta que comenzaste a recordarlas

- Y ahora eres amiga de tu primera ilusión – dijo Kurt utilizando sus dedos como comillas- como dejar de lado que estas en una relación con tu prima , que además sus familias no son familia, en realidad esto está mejor que mi novela de las 10 – dijo un Kurt dando saltos por el césped.

- Rachel, ¿realmente quieres a Santana? – me pregunto una Mercedes preocupada mientras miramos a un Kurt saltarín - es decir y ¿Quinn?

- Eso, ¿y Quinn? – le dije mirando aun a Kurt y evitando su mirada

¿Qué tanto siento hacia Quinn? – me puse a pensar. No quise seguir respondiendo mas preguntas, realmente debería sentirme feliz a tener a Santana a mi lado y de verdad que es así, pero a veces veo a Quinn y siento que me confundo. Sé que no debe de ser así, ya que yo habia luchado por San.

-El baile de fin de curso es este viernes – me dijo de pronto Mercedes

- Lo sé . Hey, Kurt ¿con quién iras al baile? – le pregunte mientras dejaba de saltar

- Con quien mas , con Sebastián – dijo sonriendo

- Cierto , yo aún no sé con quien ir- dijo Mercedes mirando sus uñas

- Pensé que irías con Artie, ya que Quinn ira con Sam – dije esperando su reacción

- Quinn ira con Sam, Brittany con Blaine , tina con Mike , Kitty con Marley , Kurt con Sebastián , Noah con Sugar , tu iras con Santana – empezó a numerar a todas las parejas con sus manos – va , iré con Artie no quiero parecer una solterona

-Pero eres una solterona – contrataco Kurt

- Pero no por mucho tiempo – finalice haciéndole sacar una sonrisa a Mercedes

Mayo, habían pasado 3 meses desde que habia retomado mi relación con Santana , en la cual hemos tenido un mejor comienzo, las cosas con ella marchaban mas que excelente. Era una excelente enamorada ,siempre intentaba darme lo que quería y aunque no se lo dijera ella me lo daba.

Pero ese no era el verdadero inconveniente. Ese tenía nombre y era: Quinn Fabray. Desde que ellas volvieron a hacer amigas las cosas con Quinn habían estado tensas, demasiada tensión sexual ;como lo llamaba Mercedes; se respiraba en el aire cuando estábamos solas , no podía negar que habia tenido en mas de una ocasión a mi sexo excitarse al fantasear con su imagen , pero no me sentía capaz de dañar a Santana , no se lo merecía.

-Sigues pensando en ella no es así – me pregunto Mercedes logrando sacarme de mis pensamientos

-Es difícil no hacerlo

-Ay, Rach, tienes mucha dudas sobre eso. Y si te tomas un tiempo con Santana- la mire sorprendida realmente no habia pensado en esa posibilidad.

- No podría, no tendría motivos- le dije agachando la mirada

- Desde que comienzas a dudar en estar con otra persona es ya un motivo – me dijo mirándome fijamente.

- Apoyo totalmente a Mercedes. Santana podrá ser una persona increíble , pero si tu corazón tiene dudas sobre si quiere a Quinn , deberías darte un tiempo para ti – dijo un Kurt totalmente tranquilo

- Es que no es dudas de sentimientos… - exprese en voz baja antes de levantarme con las canciones que ya tenía elegidas e ir con ellos hacia donde para presentárselas.

Sabía bien en el fondo que amaba a Santana, pero lo que me sucedía con Quinn iba mas a allá de mí . Mis hormonas me estaban jugando una mala pasada y aunque siguiera huyendo no sabía hasta cuando podría huir de mi deseo hacia ella.

Deje a los chicos en la cafetería mientras que fui a buscar a al auditorio para entregarles las canciones que pensábamos serian buenas.

Cuando llegue no habia nadie, pero decidí quedarme un rato mientras él llegaba.

Sinceramente estar a esta edad era algo complicado, no sabías que era correcto o que sí , era todo un lio en mi cabeza.

- No deberías estar estudiando – escuche de pronto una voz familiar atrás de mi

- Eso me pregunto yo – le dije dándome media vuelta para mirarla

- Decidí un rato escaparme de los demás , pero que haces aquí

- Estoy esperando a para darles las canciones que elige para las Nacionales.

- Para ser una alumna estrella no estas al tanto de las noticias- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa- Ha salido por todo el día para coordinar las nacionales.

- No estaba al tanto , creo que será mejor irme – dije yendo hacia la puerta

- ¿Sabes porque dolió tanto cuando supe que habían regresado con Santana? – dijo acercándose mas a donde me encontraba

- Porque la querías a ella- le dije con una sonrisa

- No ,porque eso significaba que la querías a ella –dijo contra diciéndome y mirándome con tristeza

- Eso no es verdad – le dije sinceramente

- No, no lo suficiente para querer hacerme daño. Y ese es el tema sobre engañar a tu pareja. Cuando quieres a alguien de verdad haces cualquier cosa para mantenerlo a salvo.

- Amo a Santana

- No la amas o de lo contrario no seguirías aquí

- Bien, he tenido dudas, pero pase lo que pase entre nosotras no voy a romper con Santana hasta que sepa con seguridad lo que siento.

- Bien

- ¿Crees que se puede amar a dos personas?

- No del todo. Tendrás que elegir con el tiempo

- Todavía no – finalizo dándome un beso.

Al comienzo comenzó a ser lento, pero luego empezamos a desfogar en el toda la pasión que llevamos encerrara por tanto tiempo. Sentir a Quinn tan cerca de mí, me hacía mover todas las hormonas adentro mío. Sentía como Quinn comenzaba a pasar sus manos por debajo de mi espalda mientras que descendía sus labios de mi boca hacia mi cuello. Todo se volvió una nube llena de lujuria y la verdad no pensaba hacerlo parar.

Yo a cada segundo estaba más caliente y la besaba con más pasión, metiendo mi lengua en su boca los más que alcancé y cuando sentía la lengua de ella comenzaba a frotarla y ella también, luego ella llevó sus manos hasta mis pequeños senos y comenzó a masajearlos lentamente, metió sus manos por mi uniforme y me quitó el bra, y ahora masajeaba mis senos por debajo y ocasionalmente pellizcaba mis senos suavemente y mis pezones que estaban ya muy duros.

Ella se levantó entonces, así de la nada, y comenzó a cerrar el telón, yo estaba tan excitada que había olvidado donde estábamos y que alguna persona curioso podría vernos.

Ahora las dos de pie nos seguimos besando e intercambiando saliva, me quitó la blusa , la falda y lo dejo caer al suelo, yo quedé únicamente en bragas, me acercó a su cuerpo y volví a sentir que sus senos aplastaban los míos pero al sentir los míos desnudos esta vez sentí aún mas placer y no pude evitar un impulso que me hizo agacharme y comenzar a lamerlos desde sus escote sin quitarle la blusa, lo hice con tal pasión que me separó en seguida

-Tranquila, deja que me quite la blusa – dijo

Yo estaba tan desesperada y prendida que yo empecé a quitarle la blusa, aunque manera un poco torpe, pero ella no me dijo nada y ayudó a quitarse su blusa y se quitó de una vez la falda del colegio, las dos estábamos en bragas mientras yo lamia salvajemente sus redondos y hermosos senos, traté de meterme a la boca lo mas que pude su seno derecho mientras pellizcaba el pezón de su seno izquierdo, escuché en ese momento que ella comenzó a lanzar pequeños gemidos.

-Me lames como una profesional – me dijo mientras me alzaba la cara para besarme de nuevo – Seguro has estado con muchas mujeres antes.

-no, jamás - le dije entre beso y beso y jadeando, ella bajó su mano hasta mi vagina y comenzó a frotarla por encima de mis bragas, sentir su mano allí me hizo sentir una descarga que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.- es solo….que estoy…m…muy excitada.

- Yo también – me dijo, ella también jadeaba y tomó una de mis manos y la puso en sus bragas: empapadas en jugos igual que las mías - Nunca nadie me había hecho excitarme tan rápido.

No le dije nada y después de frotar mi mano en sus bragas y empaparla con sus jugos me la llevé a mi boca, sus jugos sabían tan dulces, ella hizo lo mismo y probó mis jugos de entre sus dedos. Entonces me besó de nuevo y comenzó a recorrer con su lengua desde mi cuello hasta mi vagina, pasando por mi cuello, el cual succionó salvajemente, mi pequeños senos que lamió y mordisqueó de una manera tan sexy que hizo estremecerme, luego fue hasta mi abdomen y jugo unos instantes con mi ombligo, sus manos mientras bajaron hasta mis nalgas y las apretaron fuertemente, luego con su lengua fue bajando lentamente por mi pubis hasta llegar a mis bragas, me las quitó lentamente y me dio un beso en mis labios vaginales, apenas me rosó con sus labios aun así el contacto hizo que la calentura aumentara aún mas, no pude evitar tomar su cabeza con mis dos manos y la empujé hacía mi vagina, y ella con gusto metió enteramente su lengua, comenzó a moverla en círculos y me volvió loca y más aún cuando comenzó a frotar mi entrepierna con una mano, mientras que su otra mano desapareció debajo de sus bragas, yo comencé a gemir y mi respiración se volvió mas agitada, sentía su ardiente lengua en lo más dentro de mi ser y fue cuando abrió mis labios con sus dedos para meter aún más su lengua, yo gemía como loca mientras ella me metía su lengua y succionaba mis jugos vaginales. Pero entonces ella se detuvo

Hizo una seña con su dedo para que bajara a su altura, yo obedecí de inmediato y me besó, pude probar el sabor de la combinación de su saliva y mis jugos y era algo increíble.

-Quiero que nos vengamos juntas – me dijo entre besos, yo le dije que si como pude y entonces ella se puso en cuclillas se acercó a mí y puso su vagina con la mía, comenzó a moverse y a frotar su vagina contra la mía, la sensación era indescriptible, yo empecé a moverme también y me movía tan libremente, debido a que nuestra saliva nos había lubricado perfectamente, se acercó a mí y comenzó a besarme en la boca de nuevo, mientras nuestras vaginas se agitaban y se frotaban como si tuvieran vida propia, sentí mis jugos mezclándose con los de ella mientras mis manos pellizcaban sus durísimos pezones mientras ella masajeaba mis senos , entonces reprimí un grito (y creo que ella también) y tuvimos un orgasmo, con nuestras vaginas juntas.

Nos recostamos en el piso dándonos mas besos.

-Me siento mal – no pude evitar decirlo – Nunca había sido infiel

-Yo tampoco – me dijo

-Pero tú no estás con nadie ¿no? – le pregunte.

-No, en realidad no – me dijo pensando en su próxima repuesta – Le he sido infiel a mi amiga, pero nunca jamás había sentido tanto placer - ¿lo repetiremos?

-Puedes estar segura – le dije mirándola y añadiendo con una sonrisa - no sé si sea pecado hacerte el amor ahora mismo, pues pecaré toda la noche

Después de eso volvimos a recuperar fuerzas y continuar con lo que habíamos iniciado.

**Brittany P.O.V**

- Britt, ¿porque tenemos que ir allá?

- Ya te lo dije Sany , tenemos que sacar esas canciones que deje ahí para que las cantes conmigo

- Las de Kesha-me dijo mirándome confundida

- Exactamente - le dije feliz

Habia encontrado unas canciones excelentes para cantar a dudo con Santana, así que decidí llevarla conmigo para poder buscarlas.

Cuando llegamos entramos por la puerta que da hacia las butacas, pero sentimos ruidos extraños.

-San- repetí, pero automáticamente puso su dedo en mi boca para silenciar mis labios

Podíamos escuchar algunas voces y por un segundo pensé que se trataba de Rachel, pero si santana estaba aquí con quien se encontraba ella.

Santana empezó a dar pasos lentos hacia donde se escuchaba algunos gemidos, cuando llego ahí movió un poco el telón .Pude observar su rostro ponerse pálido, salió de ahí corriendo. Yo decidí primero mirar aquello antes de seguirla.

- Oh, dios – exclame tapando mi boca- Quinn y Rachel juntas – pensé antes de ir a buscarla.

No pensé que Quinn sería capaz de algo tan ruin cuando hablamos de hacer planes yo imaginaba algo como hacerle ver a Santana lo que le había hecho odiar a los Berry, pero no de algo de esta magnitud.

No necesitaba buscarla por todo el colegio para saber que estar donde acabaría, conocía perfectamente a Sany para encontrarla en nuestro lugar. Era la casa que usaban para guardar el equipamiento de las clases de deportes. En aquel lugar se encontraban mis mejores recuerdos, todos relaciones con ella. Siempre que alguien me hacía sentir mal yo iba de frente ahí para llorar sin que nadie me viera y ella sabía que me encontraría ahí para alentarme y subirme el ánimo.

Muchos pueden pensar que ella es un mala persona por todo lo que hizo, pero no pueden opinar sobre alguien que realmente no conocen, yo sí porque conozco a la verdadera Santana.

Podía verla mirando la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos, no tenía que decirle nada para que supiera que estaba ahí con ella.

- El silencio siempre es nuestro mejor amigo ¿no Britt? – me dijo sin mirarme

- Expresamos mas en el que con palabras – le dije sin moverme de mi lugar- San , Quinn no quiso hacer lo que hi- me callo con la mirada

- No la justifiques , pero no la culpo a ella – dijo mirando nuevamente hacia la ventana

- Entonces

- La culpa es solo de Rachel – volteo y vie en ella algo que hace mucho no veía, odio.

- San ,tu mirada

- Sabes , pensé que mi madre se equivocaba sobre ella, sobre que no todos en esa familia eran distintos, pero me equivoque – dijo con rencor en su vos

- A veces es bueno experimentar, así descubres la verdad.

- Eres un genio Britt – dijo sonriéndome

- Hace tiempo no me decías eso- la mire con un brillo en los ojos

- Hace tiempo no era yo

- Jamás tuvimos que alejarnos

- Tienes toda la razón

- San, te amo y sé que quizás te sientas realmente confundidas y que este amor sea totalmente raro, pero te lo digo de verdad. Yo te amo como jamás he amado a nadie- le dije abriéndole mi corazón en ese momento

- Britt , jamás te podre amar con la misma intensidad con la que amas , pero ten por seguro que estas dentro de mi corazón – eso lo sabia

Luego de esas palabras decidí demostrarle mi amor de la única manera que se ocurrió en ese momento, haciendo un pare a la guerra y decirle dar paso a hacer el amor.

Comencé poco a perderme en la curvatura de su cuello, en su mentón y en sus hombros. Dejaba besos, lamidas y mordidas en el camino, aun sabiendo que una vez descubriera las marcas, me reñiría como nunca. Ah, podía soportar una regañada, pero en ese momento, no podía soportar la idea de detenerme. Y continúe.

Froté mis manos contra la tela de mi pantalón para calentarlas. Luego, como hormigas siguiendo un caminito, las yemas de mis dedos encontraron el camino desde sus caderas hasta sus senos. Retiré un poco su bra con su blusa para dejarlos ambos al descubierto. Con la palma los bordeé, deslizándola sutilmente de arriba abajo, sin cubrirlos plenamente, sólo bordeándolos, mientras embelesada, miraba sus claros pezones mientras estos se endurecían. Besé generosamente sus labios, para luego concentrarme plenamente en sus pezones.

Me gustaban sus pezones. Con la punta de la lengua los bordeé, dejando humedad allí, por donde ésta pasaba. Luego atrapé la punta entre mis labios, ejerciendo un poco de presión, no mucha, sólo la necesaria.

Rápidamente le quité el uniforme y lo mandé a volar. Quedó tirado en un rincón, no supe ni mi interesaba. Mientras mis labios seguían jugueteando con sus pezones, mis dedos comenzaron a hacerlo en su abdomen, así, por encimita, tocando ligeramente, deslizándome más abajo, para terminar acariciando su entrepierna, cerca y lejos a la vez; luego sus muslos, nuevamente su vientre, su bajo vientre, otra vez sus piernas. Ella se agitaba, buscaba mis manos, se abría y suspiraba.

Decidí dejar el jugueteo, pronto mis dedos otra vez se encontraron en su bajo vientre, pero esta vez no los desvié a ningún otro lado, siguieron bajando hasta encontrarme con su humedad. Una suculenta humedad que tentaba mi lengua. Deslicé los dedos suavemente. Sentí su clítoris como si palpitara, y lo palpé con cuidado, a una velocidad incitante pero moderada.

Ella se retorció un poco, gimió. Me asió por el cuello, pero luego levantó mi rostro a la altura del suyo y me comió la boca. La besaba mientras mis dedos la complacían. Sus caderas habían comenzado a moverse, buscando arrancarle más intensidad a mis caricias. Me separé un poco y la quedé viendo fijamente. Con mucha paciencia comencé a introducir un dedo dentro de ella. Mientras lo hacía, ni siquiera me atreví a quitarle la vista de encima. Ella me miraba y yo a ella. Estaba igual que excitada que yo, podía verlo en sus ojos.

Agobiada por mi paciencia, empujó sus caderas, envolviéndome por completo. Le sonreí pícaramente y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Luego, dejando muchos besos por todas partes, fui descendiendo, hasta que mi lengua probó lo que tanto había estado esperando.

Su cuerpo se tensó una vez más mientras la punta de mi lengua bordeaba pacientemente su clítoris. La movía con movimientos circulares, luego la presionaba intermitentemente, acercando más mis labios para intentar atraparlo entre estos, y chuparlo y succionarlo a mi antojo, pero a veces se me dificultaba, y esa ocasión fue igual, terminé entonces con sus labios mayores entre los labios de mi boca.

Ella volvió a estremecerse.

Aproveché e introduje mi lengua, la moví lo mejor que pude, esperando que mi mejor esfuerzo no la desilusionara. Su cuerpo siguió tensándose, y la vi sujetar las sábanas con fuerzas.

Una vez más me sentí tentada a penetrarla con mis dedos, pero esta vez introduje dos y comencé a explorarla, a llenarla con movimientos circulares, rápidos y lentos, separando mis dedos dentro, intentando meterlos hasta donde ya no pudiera más. Mientras lo hacía ella se reincorporó un poco, se sostenía con sus codos, sus piernas cada vez más abiertas mientras me miraba fijamente, yo le despegué la vista únicamente para seguirla besando ahí donde tanto me gustaba saborearla. Porque me gustaba su sabor.

Hacer el sexo no está mal es verdad, no necesitas estar casado para hacerlo, pero nada se compara a practicarlo con la personas que realmente ocupa tu corazón. Con Santana me pasa todo, la amo, la odio, la entiendo, la apoyo, daría mi vida, mi vida entera por verla feliz. No necesito que alguien me diga que es lo mejor para mí, solo en mi interior se encuentra ella y yo sé que es su felicidad.

- Fui feliz el día que ella me dijo: te amo – pensé mientras la veía sonreír – fui feliz con ella y lo seguiré siendo hasta que me toque dejarla…

Pude sentirla a mi costado aferrándose a un niño a su manta , decidimos quedarnos hasta la hora de la cena juntas para regresar al mundo real. Las cosas estaban demasiadas perfectas , sentía cosas enormes que solo deseaba que no terminara.

Cuando iba regreso a mi dormitorio me encontré en el pasillo con Rachel , me miro de una manera extraña lo cual yo solamente le sonríe, pero ella decidió dar un paso mas.

- Hey Britt, ¿podemos hablar? – dijo mirándome con recelo

- Claro , dime – le dije sin perder la sonrisa

- Seré directa – comenzó a dar vueltas al alrededor mío con los brazos cruzados – aléjate de Santana

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Está enamorada de ti – dije sin percatarme del dolor que sentí – Después de lo que han pasado su relación es sólida- mentira pensé

- Pero jamás poder competir con el pasado de ustedes – dijo parándose a mi lado sin mirarme a los ojos

- No es una competencia Rachel – le dije a punto de perder los papeles con ella - ¿A qué viene esto?

- Mira, ¿tú quieres que Santana sea feliz no? Bien, apártate un rato ¿va? – dijo levantando su mirada – porque si la pierdo no tengo nada – finalizo con una media sonrisa

- Pequeña enana mentira – dije en un susurro para mí, realmente en ese momento deseaba sortearle lo que habia visto, pero sabía que eso solo le correspondería a una persona –Bien , me alejare y veras como tu paranoia solo es una tontería – finalice para darme media vuelta y seguir mi camino sintiendo aun su mirada a los lejos.

En los siguientes días empecé a evitar a Santana no llamadas , no mensajes , no visitas inesperadas , hasta en el Glee club me sentaba con otras personas para evitar su contacto. Esto termino con una reacción de ella por lo que hacía y al final me agarro fuera de una de mis clases para llevarme a un salón vacío para conversar.

-¿Por qué me has estado evitando? – fue lo primero que pude escuchar de ella en días

-No te estoy evitando – le dije mirando mis uñas

-Mientes – contrataco

-La última vez que lo comprobé no tenía un collar que dijera: Propiedad de Santana Lopez – le dije fingiendo estar irritada

-¿Cuál es tu problema? Actúas como si no hubiera ocurrido nada en estos años

-Tranquilízate ¿si? Estoy aquí, aquí

-No lo estas

-No puedes tener todo lo que quieres, Santana – le dije ya exasperada por la situación – tienes a Rachel, apóyate en ella.

- Sabes que no puedo – dijo con una leve tristeza en sus ojos

- Ya no somos esas amigas especial San – finalice para verla irse por la puerta que habíamos ingresado ambas

- ¡Mierda! – grite antes de tirar todo lo que se encontraba encima de una mesa y patear una silla - ¡Te odio ,Rachel Berry!

Odiaba a Rachel, Odiaba a Quinn y odiaba a Santana , por hacerme sentir odio hacia otras personas , todo estaba muy confuso . Pero Santana se tenía alejar sola de esa enana estúpida no quería , ni deseaba forzar mas cosas.

**Santana P.O.V**

Después de estar con Brittany fui a dar un paseo mientras fumaba un cigarro, sé que no me ayudaba pero el estrés que tenía en ese momento era demasiado para dejarlo de lado tan fácilmente.

No sabía que hacer, podía obviar lo de Rachel y hacerla pagar, pero Quinn también tenía algo de responsabilidad en todo esto. Me sentía atada a ellas, pero debía quemar todo.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación estaba Rachel ordenando mis libros, cuando me vio entrar se abalanzo en mis brazos para luego darme un largo beso diciéndome que me había extrañado todo el día y que no hizo otra cosas que pensar en mí.

-Mentirosa –pensé

Al final decidí dejarla seguir con su mentira hasta que viera que fuera suficiente. El baile se acercaba y lo que menos quería era un gran chisme en el. Todos habíamos dado canciones para las nacionales y al final había elegido tres de ellas. Nos encontrábamos felices con las elecciones, así que decidimos enfocarnos por esos días en la fiesta que habría.

Rachel habia estado con la conciencia molestándola porque realmente hizo una pedida de: Acompañe al baile, alucinante. Habia usado la torre principal del colegio para escribir en ella: ¿irías conmigo al baile escolar? , soltando al instante un montón de globos y carteles con el mismo mensaje. Todos sonreían por el acto que habían visto. Yo, me estaba hartando de estar sonriendo fingiendo que tenía la mejor novia.

Era ya viernes y todos nos encontrábamos en el gimnasio disfrutando de la decoración y de la banda que estaba tocando en ese momento algunas canciones lentas. Podía observar que en esos días Rachel había estado desapareciendo en varias oportunidades al igual que Quinn, haciendo lo que mejor sabían, si me preguntaran si me dolía, la verdad no.

Rachel se había encargado de romper todo lazo que tenía con ella. En ese momento me encontraba con bailando con Brittany una canción de James Blunt mientras disfrutábamos la última canción de la noche.

- Esto es perfecto – le dije mientras me dejaba llevar por el ambiente y por estar a su lado

- Basta , no digas cosas así – me dijo de pronto - ¿No sabes…- dejo de decir mas palabras para mover sus ojos a un costado

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunte confundida

- Lo difícil que es no estar contigo – finalizo

De pronto como caída del cielo apareció Rachel para pronunciar su pedido para finalizar el último baile lento de la noche.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto al sentir el ambiente tenso que se habia formado entre nosotras

-Lo siento, no puedo alejarme de ella

-¿Qué? Tú no tienes ningún derecho – le dije tratando de aguantar toda la rabia que tenía dentro.

Rachel salió corriendo de la fiesta hacia la salida del gimnasio . Brittany y yo nos vimos fijamente por unos segundos para al final salir atrás de ella, con la mayoría del Glee club también siguiéndonos los paso . Quinn se encontraba entre ellos.

Empezamos a correr entre una multitud que se habia formado entre el camino de salida del gimnasio hacia los autos, éramos demasiados, así que comenzamos a empujar a quienes veíamos para no perderla de vista.

-Rachel, puedes parar- le grite mientras la observaba correr aun

-¡No quiero! – grito antes de seguir corriendo

-En serio lo siento, pero si pudiera estar lejos de ella lo haría- dijo mientras llegamos hacía ella.

-Ya tuviste tu oportunidad con Santana

-No funciona así. No puedes apartar a quien amas- ante esta declaración que me habia confundido, llego Quinn para ponerse al lado de Britt.

- ¿A quién amas? – dijo una sorprendida Rachel – Oh, dios , no me hagas esto – dijo volteando así mi

- Basta…los dos paren, aquí la que decide a quien ama soy yo – exprese entre confundida y miedosa.

- ¡Entonces decide! – grito una Rachel fuera de si.

-Yo amo a…- pero toda palabra que pronunciaría se vio parada por un rechinar de llantas, un auto a toda velocidad paso entre nosotros. Comenzó a suceder en cámara lenta.

-¡Una pistola! – se empezó a escuchar de voces de varios

-¡Cuidado Quinn! – escuche entre los gritos

-Abajo – gritaban

-Brittany – pronuncie antes que comenzaran a disparar a diestra y siniestra. Uno por uno fue cayendo – ¡Rachel, no! – dije antes de caer y ver mis manos manchadas de sangre con un cuerpo encima de mí.

Lágrimas y lamentos, eso era la único que podía oír a los lejos

-¡Una ambulancia! ¡Dios, una ambulancia! Abre los ojos no, no los cierres – gritaba alguien – ¡No, dios apúrense! , no me dejes – fue lo último que escuche antes de perder totalmente la conciencia.

**Off**

El mundo está lleno de posibilidades, y no por una elección hay que perder las demás, pero si elegimos todo no elegimos nada. Cuando somos estructurados, rígidos y no nos corremos del camino, pensamos que no somos libres. Pero cuando pensamos que en verdad lo somos, estamos presos de nuestra propia indecisión. Algunos no eligen por miedo a perder algo; otros por miedo a perder todo y terminan sin elegir nada. ¡Nadie sabe que es peor!

Cuando uno no elige, la vida elige por uno y eso no es ser libre, ser libre es animarse a elegir un lugar donde quedarse, una opción, jugarse por una relación y no temerle ni al compromiso, ni a lo que pueda pasar después. Uno se siente libre, pero es un engaño, si uno no elige nada, no tiene nada. Hay muchas razones para decir no, y muchas razones para decir sí, pero no podemos permitirnos no elegir, ya que el elegir es darnos oportunidades a probar y a obtener cambios.

**Fin.**

Lol xd

* * *

**Creo que ha sido algo loco , me he lanzado al todo. Me esconderé. No ha acabado ,lo pensé dejar ahí , pero no. **

**Ahora con lo otro pasara un rato , quizás una semana no sè ,todo depende de la precisión que metan para que actualice , pero de algo estoy segura no dejare esto a medias =)**

**Nos estamos leyendo**

**P&L **

**xoxo**


	12. Somos como piezas de ajedrez

**Aclaración**** : Ni Glee , ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Hola c:**

**Lo hice lo mejor que pude para acabar con varias dudas para comenzar ya con el trio.**

**- Kurt : Espero que estoy ayude a superar tus dudas.**

**Nos leemos **

* * *

**Capitulo XII : Piezas de ajedrez **

**Quinn P.O.V**

Faltaba una hora para comenzar el baile mientras que esperaba sentí que lo mejor era estar un rato a solas. Así que me dirigí hacia la el área de estudio .Al llegar no había nadie , pero estaba abierta así que me senté en un escritorio, pude encontrar varias hojas vacías y un lapicero , así que lo agarre para comenzar a escribirle a una persona que hace mucho no hacía.

Hey ,mamá – comencé con la dicha de dejar ahí todo lo que había guardado.

Te escribo para contarte que estoy mas grande, pero que no he podido ser feliz .Ma, recuerdas esa vez que te platique sobre una frase: Dicen que cuando estas con alguien y dudas de tus sentimientos entonces significa que jamás lo quisiste. Bueno algo así tengo, empecé este camino con una, con una noticia y con una esperanza. Me dijeron que podía ser feliz si usaba las piezas que tenía a mi favor, pero en el proceso solo he conseguido hacer daño. Quizás buscando lo que quería comencé a olvidar porque lo estaba haciendo.

Después que Santana regreso con Rachel, Britt me dijo para irnos a cenar con papa y con Leonor. Dios, ellos realmente se aman, son tan cariñosos, expresivos, y yo me cuestione sobre mis sentimientos . Se supone que si amaba a Santana tendría que dejarla ser feliz.

Pero no puedo, intente hacerlo, lo hablamos mi hermana y yo, lo hablamos largo y tendido, le dijimos a Maritza que ya no queríamos participar en esta confusión , no quería exponer mas a mi corazón solamente me estaba haciendo daño y sé que Britt también.

Mi duda no va por Santana, ni por Rachel va por mí misma. Poder ser dueño de nuestro silencio, pero no de nuestros actos.

Después de aquella llamada nos sentimos libres decidimos hacer las cosas ahora porque nos nacían, no porque no las mandaban. Estoy aquí afrontado mi realidad, no huyendo mas de ella y estoy realmente contenta por eso, no soy una rubia oxigenada que solamente se deja llevar por los demás, quiero ver a la persona que mas amo feliz aunque eso no sea conmigo.

Al regresar nos encontramos con Santana así que decidí abrir mi corazón diciéndole todo lo que sentía en ese momento y dándole mi apoyo incondicional, al igual que Britt.

Britt me ha estado contando que ha habido ocasiones en la cual ellas han estado mas que como amigas , no le dicho nada porque lo que ellas tienen es algo mucho mas grande. Quizás ellas de verdad deban de estar juntas , pero no ahora.

He podido percibir cierto cambios en Rachel, ha habido como una química como cuando regrese aquí, pero ahora por parte de ambas y sé que ella también le he estado jugando una mala pasada. Pero no puedo evitar sentir una atracción demasiado fuerte con ella.

Verla y tenerla tan cerca es como sentir que lo mejor de estos años se han estado perdiendo. Sentir su aroma, ver como se ruboriza ante un contacto mío me hace imaginar que aun algo dentro de ella se mueve por mí, pero todo es una fantasía creada.

Hubo ocasiones en las cuales hemos estado y siempre al acabar sé que al igual que a mí a ella le llena un vacío demasiado grande. En mas de una ocasión decíamos que no podíamos seguir así que teníamos que parar antes de hacer mas daño , pero no podíamos . Lo siento mama, no he podido dominar mi instinto.

Sé que he sido una idiota al aprovecharme de la situación, pero realmente la situación era demasiado genial para dejarla de lado , simplemente quise por primera vez dejarme llevar por lo que sentía y no por la razón , como cuando era niña , realmente hacia las cosas mas sencillas para mí.

He tenido esta discusión con Britt antes del baile sobre lo que ha estado sucediendo entre ella con Santana, y me ha contado que Rachel le ha dicho que se aleje de Santana por miedo. Pensé que no sería algo raro, Rach la ama puede que la engañe porque en el fondo no hemos dominar esta atracción salvaje, pero es obvio que no siempre iba a estar guardando todas sus emociones en un frasco, ha hecho que todo explote y nos encontremos en esta situación. Eso es lo que sucede cuando no hay comunicación, todo se hubiera relacionado con simplemente poner sobre la mesa todas sus dudas y medos.

Yo le acabe diciendo a Britt que Santana no tenía razones para molestarse con Rachel, no después de todo lo que había estado haciendo a sus espaldas.

Ella me respondió que eso ya lo sabía, que por eso no se habían alejado aunque ninguna de las dos estábamos ajenas a los sentimientos de ese par.

Mamá, Santana, no es la misma persona que ella y yo conocimos de niñas, ha cambiado mucho en su manera de actuar , antes que iba a dejarse llevar por los mensajes subliminales. Estar mucho tiempo al lado de su madre y crearle un odio hacia una familia que no tenía nada que ver con ella había hecho de ella una marioneta para Maritza.

La conocíamos tan bien para saber que cuando sentía que estaba haciendo algo mal, se lo guardaba en lo mas profundo de su inconsciente para seguir con lo que piensa es correcto. Quizás al principio ella se acercó mas a Rachel cumplir con los deseos de su madre , pero con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta que ella no se lo merece , todos nos hemos vuelto víctimas de esta historia. Todos hemos sido arrastrados sin darnos cuenta ,aunque Britt y yo nos hemos alejado para ellas será mucho mas difícil de lograr.

Entre discusiones Britt ha dicho algo bien cierto: No podemos ser felices sobre la infelicidad de otros. Quizás por eso este escribiéndote esta carta, te estoy explicando aquí todo lo que ha estado sucediendo en estos días y quiero saber que pensarías sobre esto. Mamá ,no sabes cuanta falta me haces , aunque Leonor se haya comportado como una excelente persona conmigo no ha podido nunca ocupar tu lugar , sé que quizás no hayas estado orgullosa de mi por las acciones que he tenido , pero mama no he podido luchar con estos sentimientos que tengo . Te necesito mamá, todos me dicen que me parezco a ti y realmente quisiera pensar que es verdad.

Me siento llenos de miedo por eso escribo, yo sé que algún día daré todo para que te sientas orgullosa en donde te encuentres. Para escribirte mil veces lo pensé, papá decía que solo me haría daño, pero no es así me siento mas feliz que nunca. Tú si sabrías como guiar mis pasos.

Ma, dame las fuerzas para seguir adelante. No quiero perder a nadie mas…

**Londres **

En una cómoda habitación habitada por libros de todos los géneros y especies, se encontraba en ella una mujer reluciente sentada frente un tablero de ajedrez, mirando cuidadosamente cada jugada.

-Entonces repite ese párrafo – dijo aquella bella dama mientras seguía mirando sus fichas a una bella mujer que se encontraba sosteniendo un libro ya un poco antiguo

-Usar el miedo, el terror para conseguir algo, es un acto de tremenda cobardía. Y somos más valientes que eso, porque tenemos la valentía de creer que cambiando nosotros podemos cambiar al mundo. Que tontería, ¿no? – le dijo aquella chica con una sonrisa.

-Si piensas así no tendrás nada que hacer aquí , no puedes dejarte llevar por lo que escuchas o lees , tienes que usar todos sus sentidos para entender cada pequeña cosa que veas- le dijo sin elevar su mirada y con una vos fuerte - Detrás del terror hay intereses, negocios, una sociedad asustada comprará cualquier mentira que les vendan. El terror nos aísla, nos hace actuar por impulso, a la defensiva.

-¿Entonces usted piensa que el miedo es …? – le pregunto confundida

- El miedo es la mejor arma que una persona puede tener, por ejemplo yo ahora estoy moviendo peones para llegar hacia un rey, uno a uno están cayendo

- Pero sacrificar tantos por uno ¿no es devastador?

-Depende a quienes sacrifiques porque puedes sacrificar a unos que ya no tienen mas salida

-Como aquella chica – dijo señalando una foto colgada en un panel lleno de mas imágenes

-Por ejemplo ella es solo el comienzo del juego hacia el rey

-No cree que quizás esos caballos salten en su rescate, ¿Qué tal si pierde a su reina?

-Es un riesgo nada mas , pero estoy segura que varios saltaran para cuidar de la reina . Jamás puedes precipitar una jugada mi querida Elena, debes de pensar en ella y ver que otra jugada hará la otra persona.

-Todo esto es muy interesante madrina, pero no cree que puede perder mas de lo que puede ganar-le dijo mientras dejaba aquel libro viejo en su sitio.

- No, primero moví poco a poco cada piensa para que ahora todo quedara en una difícil decisión.

- Cierto – dijo mirando el tablero – los alfiles, caballos y las torres están atacando a la reina de tal forma que los peones se tendrán que sacrificar para salvarla , pero sigo sin entender porque el rey necesitaría que la reina se salve.

- Porque un rey sin una reina no es nada.

- Y supongo que el rey es tu sobrina, me sorprendes madrina, no pensé que serias capaz de tanto

- … - La bella señora guardo silencio para seguir pensando en sus jugadas

-Entonces… - dijo para romper el silencio que había creado - ¿Cuándo crees que regrese?

- En unos días, tenemos que llenarle la cabeza para que siga adelante

- Genial , eso será demasiado fácil con los acontecimientos que están sucediendo .Cómo lo has logrado? – le pregunto con curiosidad en la voz

- Simple, pensé pensé y utilice a la cocinera de la escuela. Le dije que a cierta alumna nueva, becada , enana tenía que ponerle una dosis de esto – dijo lanzándole un pequeño frasco

-Wua , ¿Qué es esto? – mirándolo con curiosidad

-Afrodisíaco – dijo con una sonrisa – mientras que a cierta rubia, alta , y con un índole para cuidar su alimentación con los vegetales tenía que darle una dosis de esta pequeña semilla en dosis regulares

- ¿Y aquello era? – le dijo mirándola intrigada

- Un poco de aquello, un poco del otro en fin, le hacía vivir con cambios de humor ínstatenos o con situaciones irreales para que se creyera que estuviera dócil. Claro que a Santana también le tuvieron que poner afrodisiacos para que cayera mas fácil al igual que una rubia oxigenada.

- Eres una genio Maritza , pero no has pensado que te pueden descubrir – le dijo mirándola fijamente

- No, la cocinera y sus cómplices acaban de morir – dijo tras ver un mensaje de un número desconocido – además que ya se ha desatado el terror en ellos.

- ¿Y si ella sospechara de ti?

- A veces eres tan estúpida Lena – dijo rondando sus ojos – Lo que has leído es una reacción a lo que ha pasado. Por miedo nadie hará nada, el miedo como la fe puede mover todo.

- Lastima que aquí la fe no sirve de nada – dijo acercando dos copas de champagne para brindar – Por tu ingenio madrina

- Por una nueva aventura, ahijada – finalizo con una sonrisa.


End file.
